Percy Jackson y el Regreso del Olvidado
by S Hackett
Summary: [POST The Lost Hero y PRE The son of Neptune nota: Frank y Hazel no aparecen, cuando escribí esto aun no había salido The Son of Neptune] Percy vuelve al Campamento Mestizo para reunir a los griegos con los romanos y marchar sobre el ejercito de los gigantes, con la noble intención de salvar a los olímpicos y al mundo una vez mas (recomiendo que lo pasen a word porque es muy largo


Percy Jackson

Y

El Regreso del Olvidado

Prólogo

Verán, no es que haya sido fácil llegar a mi edad, siendo un mestizo. Tengo treinta y ocho años, y hoy es la madrugada del dieciocho de Agosto. Soy hijo del dios griego del mar, Poseidón.

Mi vida fue un fiasco hasta que cumplí dieciocho años, en el mismo momento en que peleaba por mi vida y por el mundo.

Volvamos al momento en que cumplí diecisiete. Hoy día recuerdo todo, pero, al cumplir los diecisiete, Hera, la diosa del matrimonio, me borró la memoria y me entregó a los romanos. El día antes de desaparecer, hacía tres meses que había vuelto al campamento. Estaba con Annabeth, mi novia, en la orilla del lago. Había peleado mucho por ella los últimos cinco años, pero por fin la tenía. Teníamos problemas, como toda pareja, pero estar juntos era lo que más queríamos, así que nos aguantábamos. Atenea, su madre, y Poseidón, mi padre, no se veían del todo contentos con nuestra relación, pero lo aceptaban. Ella me había ayudado a evitar una guerra de triple frontera entre los Tres Grandes –Zeus, Poseidón y Hades- en mi primer año en el Campamento Mestizo, la cual habría sido provocada por Cronos, el rey de los titanes; me había ayudado a rescatar a Grover de un cíclope, Polifemo, al que le robamos luego el Vellocino de Oro, –el auténtico- con ayuda de mi hermanastro, Tyson, otro cíclope. Por culpa de la magia del Vellocino, Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus -y hoy día, ex lugarteniente de Artemisa-, había vuelto a la vida. Más tarde, al año siguiente, yo había afrontado el rapto de Annabeth por parte de una mantícora. Después, había perdido a una amiga –Zoë Belladonna- a manos de Atlas -el titán- y Ladón -el dragón de cien cabezas que custodiaba el Jardín de las Hespérides-. Al año siguiente, Annabeth y yo habíamos encontrado accidentalmente una de las millones de entradas al laberinto de Dédalo. Luego, Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades, nos había ayudado, y habíamos liberado a Briares –el último de los tres hecatónquiros: Briares, Giges y Coto. Los dos últimos habían muerto para cuando encontramos al primero-. Al final, Dédalo murió para destruir el laberinto y las fuerzas de Cronos refugiadas en él. Durante el año que siguió, Cronos intentó destruir el Olimpo –desviando a los dioses hacia Tifón, que iba hacia el Empire State, la antecede del Monte Olimpo-, y de no haber sido por nosotros, los mestizos del Campamento Media-Sangre, lo habría logrado. Luke, el dueño del cuerpo que Cronos usaba como puente para alcanzar su verdadera forma, se redimió al final, arrepintiéndose de haber roto una promesa de gran peso. Annabeth logró hacerlo entrar en razón, y Luke se suicidó, destruyendo a Cronos. Igualmente, él no estaba muerto –me refiero al titán Cronos-. Sin embargo, **quizá** nunca formara una consciencia de nuevo. Independientemente de eso, el rey de los titanes no volvió a atacar.

Durante el transcurso del año anterior, perdí mi memoria y amanecí en el campamento mestizo de los romanos, quienes me enviaron a soltar a Tánatos, el dios que custodiaba las Puertas de la Muerte, a quien los gigantes habían apresado. Lo liberé sin ayuda de los dioses –aunque no pude matar a los gigantes- y finalmente él volvió a su trabajo, pero ya era tarde. Las Puertas estaban abiertas, y sólo se cerrarían otra vez si todo lo que había salido de ellas, volvía a entrar. Sin embargo, hacerlo era mucho, muchísimo, más difícil que decirlo. Yo no recordaba quién era, ni qué hacía con los romanos, pero me formé adecuadamente. La guerra se avecinaba. Mi directora del campamento, la loba Lupa, decía constantemente que Tellus se alzaría otra vez. Yo la asociaba, inconscientemente, con Gea, la titánide de la tierra –para los griegos-. Lupa también me había dicho que siguiera mi instinto, y a las doce encontraría mi pasado. Lo único que yo recordaba inicialmente era un nombre: Annabeth. Sólo sabía, en ese momento, que ella había sido importante para mí.

Soy Percy Jackson, y ésta es mi historia:

Capítulo 1

De vuelta al principio de mi vida

No podía parar de correr. Más recuerdos habían ido volviendo a mí las noches anteriores. Pero eran únicamente recuerdos relacionados con personas, no con lugares. Me podía acordar de un tal Grover Underwood, un fauno; un niño hijo de Plutón, un tal Nico di Angelo; y una hija de Minerva. Bueno, eso no importaba en realidad. La loba Lupa, mi directora del campamento, me había dicho que tenía que encontrarla. Solo así recuperaría mi memoria. Annabeth, ese era el nombre. Pero solo eso sabía. No sentía ninguna referencia especial hacia ninguno de ellos, sólo quería encontrarlos y ver qué le había pasado a mi memoria. Quién la había despedazado y por qué, aun no lo sabía. A mi derecha, se extendía una larga pradera, donde podía ver vacas y tierras dispuestas a ser aradas. Por otro lado, a mi izquierda estaban las dependencias de New York, las cuales acababa de pasar. Dos gorgonas venían persiguiéndome. Les había hecho de todo, pero no podía entender por qué no morían. De pronto me di cuenta que las había perdido y caminé tranquilamente hacia las vacas -eran el animal sagrado de Juno, después de todo. No podía explicarme eso, pues Juno era bastante belicosa. ¿Por qué le gustaban tanto las vacas?-. Me acosté en el granero de una granja una vez que entré. No era muy hospitalario, menos aún con los caballos mirándome como si fuera su jefe –con una mirada un tanto miedosa-, pero de todas formas me acosté. Durante mi sueño, más recuerdos vinieron a mí. Una chica pelirroja se alzaba delante de una enorme casa azul claro, gritando con una voz difícil de imitar. Era como si tuviera tres voces independientes hablando todas al mismo tiempo.

_"Siete mestizos responderán al llamado._

_Por la tormenta o el fuego, el mundo caerá._

_Una promesa que mantener con un aliento final,_

_Y enemigos portando armas a las puertas de la Muerte."_

De repente, el sueño cambió otra vez, como queriendo indicarme algo, pero yo no supe qué.

Era algo bastante estúpido. Yo me había caído de mi canoa. En ella, estaba una chica riéndose de mí.

No te me vas a ir tan fácil, sesos de alga.-decía, como si lo que acababa de pasarme fuera un asunto de vida o muerte.

Me tendía la mano, esperando que yo la tomara. Parecía tan real. Estiré mi mano y agarré la de ella, pero entonces me desperté abruptamente.

Sesos de alga…-susurré en silencio.

No tenía ni idea de lo que había querido decir, pero por lo visto no tenía importancia. Sin embargo, me quedé con ese recuerdo. Tarde o temprano, todo iba a servirme. Mi radar interno me dijo que debían ser más o menos las ocho de la mañana, según el sol y la posición de mi sombra. Tenía que apresurarme. Según Lupa, tenía que encontrar mi principio cerca de aquí. "En un viaje que te llevará meses," me había dicho, "una mañana antes de las doce, tu origen te será revelado de la manera más tonta." Aún estaba por verse cuál era el significado de "tonto" para ella, y si se refería a las doce del mediodía o del anochecer. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de una familia. Tenía que ser hoy. Algo me decía que iba a ser dentro de poco. Empaqué mis cosas y las guardé en la bolsa encantada que los romanos me habían ayudado a preparar. Ellos habían sido duros conmigo al principio, pero cuando descubrieron que yo era hijo de Neptuno, su postura había cambiado abruptamente. Seguí caminando con tranquilidad. El camino me era vagamente familiar. Había conseguido llegar hasta la autopista y encaminarme en dirección contraria a New York. Pronto, mi sombra me dijo que eran las diez de la mañana. Quizá el empezar a acordarme del camino fue lo que me hizo acelerar el paso, o quizás fue el hecho de que el viento cambió de rumbo y me llegó a la nariz un repugnante hedor a reptil. Comencé a correr. Ojalá mi nariz no fuera tan buena. No quería pelear otra vez con Euryale o Stheno. Cada vez que las mataba se tomaban apenas un par de horas para aparecer otra vez. Subí una colina, y… me caí al suelo al ver una piel de cordero dorada sobre un árbol, más precisamente sobre un pino, y un enorme dragón enroscado en él. Algo me dijo que no podía seguir por ahí –vi, además, literalmente, un tipo de muchos ojos caminando hacia mí-, pero antes de darme vuelta, una flecha me sorprendió. Se partió contra mi espalda, pero de alguna forma algo golpeó un punto en la misma que hizo que me desmayara. Pude ver al tipo de los ojos totalmente sorprendido corriendo hacia mí, y agachándose a mi lado.

Capítulo 2

Reencuentro

Realmente no había sido tonto, sino embarazoso. Y ni siquiera habían sido las doce, ni del mediodía ni de la noche. Lupa había errado por lo visto. Pero algo me decía que mi regreso aún no estaba completo. Desperté, pero no abrí los ojos. A mí alrededor, todos discutían. Podía escuchar la voz de esa chica que había oído en sueños, pero ahora no recordaba cuál era su importancia. Por otra parte, había muchas voces que no reconocía.

Ahora solo faltan dos mestizos que sean indicados para ir.-decía la única voz familiar.

Sí.-reconoció una voz desconocida. Tenía un aire a la de Júpiter.- Pero, ¿quiénes serán?-

¿Qué importa eso? ¡Encontraste a tu novio, al fin!-esa parecía la voz de Venus. No era buen signo. Recordaba malas experiencias con las hijas de Venus, pero no podía acordarme exactamente qué era lo que había pasado la última vez que tuve contacto con una.

A ver, contemos. Percy, Jason, Leo, Piper, y tú.-tenía la sensación de que quien hablaba era hijo de Mercurio y estaba contando con los dedos. Ellos no destacaban exactamente por ser inteligentes.

Él podría sernos de mucha ayuda en el viaje.-dijo otro. Este tenía la voz seca y áspera. Me recordó a Vulcano.

Entonces la de la voz familiar habló otra vez.

Bueno, vayan todos a trabajar. Yo me quedo con Percy.-

Pude sentir que la chica de la voz familiar se acercaba a mí. Luego tomó mi mano. Era fría al tacto, pero su piel era suave y delicada, no parecía haber entrado en combate en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, por otra parte, el solo tocarla me aportaba calor, figuradamente, como si una vez ella hubiera sido mucho para mí. Cuando iba a abrir los ojos para mirarla y hablar con ella, me llegó una brisa fresca con olor a agua salada. No podía creer que Neptuno, mi padre, hubiera venido en persona a verme.

¿Poseidón?-preguntó la voz familiar con ingenuidad.- Mi señor, ¿se atreve a venir después de todo este tiempo?-

He tenido que darle una tunda a Zeus, no me gustaría estar aquí cuando despierte. Afortunadamente, no recordará nada.-supuse que la chica estaría mirándolo fija e interrogativamente, porque él agregó: - Bueno, en realidad Tyson le dio en la nuca por la espalda, pero qué más da.-se sentó a mi lado, y su sola presencia me hizo sentir que no me dolía nada, me dio fuerzas para salir a correr.

¿Tyson? ¿Poseidón? ¿Zeus? ¿Quiénes eran esos? ¿Dioses que no conocía o que…? Entonces caí en cuentas. Estaba en un campamento griego. Los peores enemigos de los romanos. Pero por alguna razón, no me pareció que fueran mis enemigos. Lentamente abrí los ojos. La chica era, como yo pensaba, la de mis sueños, la de la canoa. Llevaba una armadura griega de combate sobre una remera naranja que, según parecía, era de algún campamento. Unos vaqueros le cubrían las piernas, y unas zapatillas blancas Rebook eran su calzado. Su cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo la hacía ver hermosa, pero sus ojos no la acompañaban. Eran grises, como si fuera ciega, pero te hacían pensar que con ella había que tener un especial cuidado, y no por lo que acabo de mencionar. Me sonreía intensamente y apretaba con desesperación mi mano. Neptuno, por su parte, llevaba unos pantalones cortos playeros y una camisa hawaiana alocada color celeste, con palmeras blancas bordadas a mano. Unos lentes Ray-Ban adornaban su cara junto con una sonrisa cálida que me hacía sentir renovado. En los pies llevaba solo sandalias. Su pelo era color negro y tenía una jovial barba negra, solo en el mentón.

¿Papá?-pregunté.

Pronto se darían cuenta de que yo era romano. Solo por si entonces me odiaban, no solté la mano de la chica, a lo cual ella respondió con emoción.

¿Me reconoces, Percy? Soy Poseidón.-

Eso no sonó como lo que yo quería escuchar.

Sí, y no.-declaré.

Se quedaron mirándome, como si hubieran oído mal.

Tú eres Neptuno.-dije, poco después.

La chica estiró su mano hasta mi frente, e hizo como si me midiera la temperatura.

Percy.-empezó ella.- ¿Me reconoces a mí?-

Ambos parecían preocupados. Quizá más de lo que deberían. Neptuno, Poseidón o quien fuera, se levantó y me dirigió una mirada. Se encaminó a la puerta. No quería hablar con ella si mi padre estaba presente.

Los dejo. Tienen mucho de lo que hablar. Le diré a tu madre que estás bien, Percy. Intenta pensar en lo que te pasó.-

En cuanto mi padre abandonó la sala, la chica se me lanzó encima entre un abrazo estrangulador y un beso. Yo no entendía nada, solo confirmé lo que sospechaba. Ella era la que yo andaba buscando.

Annabeth.-dije, cuando me soltó.

Ella se emocionó.

Sí. Soy yo, Percy.-

Pero, ¿y tu apellido?-

Chase. Annabeth Chase.-

"Chase. Chase." Una imagen de un avión ametrallando monstruos apareció en mi cabeza. Debía ser de algunos años atrás, porque Annabeth y yo lucíamos como auténticos niños. Pero además, había presente un dios ahí. Diana. La diosa de la caza. Cuando pensé en el rostro de la diosa, una imagen relampagueó en mi cabeza, otro recuerdo sin duda. Annabeth, yo y otra chica estábamos en lo que parecía ser el hogar de los dioses. El "Monte Olimpo" lo llamaban mis compañeros, en el recuerdo. Allí estaban todos: Venus, Apolo, Marte, Minerva, Diana, Baco, Plutón, Vulcano, Mercurio, Juno, mi padre Neptuno y Júpiter. Parpadeé. La miré a los ojos –que eran grises como un cielo tormentoso-. Pensándolo mejor, sobre lo que dije anteriormente acerca de sus ojos… lo retiro. Eran hermosos. Pero a la vez indicaban peligro. Casi podía ver su cerebro armando un rompecabezas dentro de su cabeza.

Um… Supongo que nadie te lo dijo, pero… se supone… que tú y yo somos novios.-

Me tomé mi tiempo para contestar. Resulta que tenía novia, y, al menos que yo recordara, no había movido ni un dedo para conseguirla. "Bueno, eso no importa", pensé, "no voy a echarla por la borda".

¿Estás bien?-me preguntó.- Lo que quedó de la flecha de Stheno al romperse en tu espalda, dio en tu punto mortal. Solo una pequeña astilla.-

¿Mi punto mortal?-pregunté, incrédulo.- Lo dices como si yo fuera…- _invulnerable_… lo que de hecho era.

Oh, tu amnesia, casi lo olvido.-apretó mi mano.- El año pasado tomaste un baño en el Río Estigio, en el Inframundo, para protegernos a todos de Cronos, el rey de los titanes, que estaba volviendo a la vida mediante…-ella se cortó de repente. Su rostro se tornó triste.- mediante Luke, un amigo que nos… que nos traicionó hace mucho, pero que al final hizo lo correcto con nuestra ayuda. ¿Te acuerdas?-

Sí.-dije, de pronto. Doce campanadas sonaron –maldita Lupa-. Los recuerdos volvieron a mí todos juntos. "Luke" y "Cronos" habían sido las palabras clave. De pronto recordé los nombres de los dioses romanos, pero en griego, recordé también que había peleado furtivamente contra ejércitos enteros de monstruos asesinos sedientos de sangre, que había visto morir al dios Pan, que tenía un amigo llamado Grover Underwood, un sátiro, además de un viejo amor, que era ella, Annabeth Chase, la hija de Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia militar.

Capítulo 3

Tyson

Annabeth no se despegó de mí nunca –y cuando digo nunca, es nunca-. Quirón, nuestro director, incluso le había dado permiso para que durmiera en la cabaña de Poseidón junto conmigo, pero no después de que mi padre y Atenea, a regañadientes, dieran su consentimiento. Por supuesto no dormía en la misma cama que yo, ni siquiera en la misma litera, pero tengo que reconocer que sentía mi privacidad violada. Los recuerdos habían seguido llegando cada día, pero de algo estaba seguro. Jason Grace, el hijo de Zeus, Leo Valdez, el hijo de Hefesto, y Piper McLean, la hija de Afrodita, nunca habían estado en este campamento. Debían de haber llegado el verano pasado cuando yo estaba desaparecido en el campamento romano. ¡Lupa! ¡Me había hecho prometer que le avisaría cuando llegara al Campamento Mestizo! Me levanté y me puse las pantuflas –que por cierto, tenían forma de caballitos de mar en la punta de los dedos y lanzaban fuertes relinchos a cada paso que daba-. Caminé hacia la fuente en un rincón, y busqué una moneda –un dracma, me había dicho Quirón-. La lancé al agua y dije:

Oh, Iris, diosa del Arcoíris, muéstrame a la loba Lupa, la contraparte de Quirón.-

En la neblina se formó lentamente un campamento. Pilares blancos como la nieve le daban la bienvenida a cualquiera que llegara, pero la loba Lupa no residía ahí. Vivía mayoritariamente en la cúspide de una colina, pero ahora estaba de espaldas a mí.

¡Lupa!-la llamé. Se volteó.- He llegado al Campamento Mestizo con vida.-le informé.

Has demostrado ser digno hijo de Neptuno. Las aguas te guiaron bien. Pero no confíes en la tierra. Estamos teniendo problemas con ella. Se mueve inquieta en su sueño.-

Annabeth abrió los ojos y se quedó pasmada mirando a la loba hablando conmigo. ¿La tierra? ¿Problemas con ella? ¿De qué hablaba Lupa?

Percy, no serás… un espía. Dime que no.-

No.-le aseguré. Puse mis manos en su cuello.- No soy un espía. Solo le estaba dando las gracias a Lupa. Ella me vigiló mientras estaba en el campamento romano.-Annabeth me miró incrédula.- Los romanos ubicaron mi punto débil rápidamente.-agregué, como mentirita piadosa.

Ella se quedó mirándome un momento, pero luego me palmeó la mejilla y posó sus fríos y calculadores ojos sobre Lupa, que le devolvió y le sostuvo la mirada durante un rato.

Hija de Minerva.-dijo finalmente.

Atenea.-la corrigió mi novia. No sonaba enfadada ante la confusión de madres. Parecía que Lupa le caía bien.- Eres… diferente a los demás lobos.-dijo, después de unos momentos de silencio.

Lupa se rascó detrás de la oreja con la pata trasera.

Sí, hija de Minerva. Por mis venas corre Icor inmortal, pero por poco más me diferencio del resto de mi manada. Incluso me parezco a mis guerreros.-

Annabeth la miró incrédula.

No es literal.-le aclaré.

Ella desvió la mirada. Se puso el pelo detrás de las orejas, y luego miró su reloj. Eran las cuatro de la mañana del diez de Junio. Lupa pestañeó con sus pobladas pestañas como bailando delante de sus ojos por el viento.

Me alegro de que estés bien, Perseus Jackson. Volo vos fortuna in vestri quaero.-

Annabeth no entendió ni una palabra, pero yo asentí. Acaba de desearme suerte en mi búsqueda. Pero no entendía sobre qué búsqueda hablaba ella. No quise preguntar tampoco. Mis búsquedas solían terminar mal.

Dijo que nos deseaba suerte en nuestra búsqueda.-

Annabeth me miró. Pero no era una mirada fría como la que le echaba a los campistas con los que se llevaba mal. Su mirada me infundía calor, me daba fuerzas –de una forma que no puedo describir con palabras-.

Etiam non loqui, Perseus Jackson. Integer conversation.-dijo la loba.

Al mismo tiempo que se desvanecía, Lupa echaba a correr montaña arriba como un rayo.

¿Qué dijo?-quiso saber Annabeth. Me senté a su lado y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. Me quedé pensando en lo que había dicho Lupa, eso sobre la búsqueda.

Nos dijo que no teníamos nada más que hablar, que nuestra conversación estaba terminada.

Quizá por un impulso estúpido, la enredé en mis brazos y me eche sobre ella. Al instante, nos quedamos dormidos.

Cuando desperté, ella estaba en la parte trasera de la cabaña de Poseidón y un ser de un solo ojo me miraba atentamente. Retrocedí asustado y me senté en la cama. Era terriblemente musculoso, y tenía la piel estirada, sin un solo milímetro de grasa en el cuerpo. Sobre su calva cabeza sobresalía un cuerno blanco como el de un unicornio, solo que medía unas tres pulgadas nada más. Me era muy familiar. Entonces Annabeth vino de la parte de atrás, y le dio una bolsita de cuero que tenía su nombre bordado. Me acordaba de todo, pero me era difícil asociar nombres a la gente o a los monstruos. Tenía problemas con todos salvo con Annabeth.

¡Tyson!-grité de alegría.- ¡Hermano!-

No esperé a que me saludara. Salté de la cama y lo abracé.

Capítulo 4

Puesta al día

Tyson se fue a la forja con los de Hefesto. El campamento estaba muy tranquilo. Íbamos caminando por él, mientras Annabeth me ponía al día de los acontecimientos. El año pasado, Hera había sido apresada, el gigante Porfirión se había alzado con su poder, un tal Jason Grace había matado al gigante Encelado con ayuda del mismísimo Zeus, y había impedido que Gea –la tierra que Lupa había mencionado- se alzara. Todo eso con ayuda de Leo Valdez, consejero de Hefesto, y Piper McLean, consejera de Afrodita. Luego cambiamos de tema. Yo no identificaba todas las cabañas, pero recordaba cuál era el dominio de cada dios. Annabeth me iba señalando alguna de vez en cuando. Se veía tan hermosa, sonriéndome cada vez que se daba vuelta a mirarme. Era casi como si Luke nunca hubiera existido. Solo por si acaso, nunca lo nombré. Ni a él ni a Cronos.

Esa es la cabaña de Deméter.-

Sí, la recuerdo.-

Esa otra es la de Hefesto. Leo Valdez está ahí, y va a venir a nuestra pequeña excursión.-me explicó Annabeth.- Él es uno de los siete mestizos.

¿Uno de los siete mestizos? _"Siete mestizos responderán al llamado." _La primera línea de la profecía.

Y también es parte del segundo renglón, que dice: "_Por la tormenta o el fuego, el mundo caerá._"-dijo, como si leyera mi mente.

"Genial", pensé. "Así que de todas formas, el mundo se va a vaporizar". Era como si te dijeran "Tranquilo, no pasa nada, vas a hacer un esfuerzo descomunal por salvar el mundo, pero igual todos moriremos." Para colmo tenía al futuro culpable cerca de mí.

Esa cabaña es la de Zeus.-

Annabeth adoptó una expresión distinta. Zeus no le gustaba, obviamente, pero parecía respetarlo. Dentro de la cabaña, un muchacho estaba vistiéndose. No había ventanas, pero la puerta estaba entreabierta y su interior estaba fuertemente iluminado.

Y esa otra es la de Hera.-

Señaló una cabaña ubicada al lado derecho de la de Zeus, pero yo estaba mirando otra cosa. En el centro de la Omega griega que formaban las cabañas en el prado, había un árbol con un tronco muy grueso. Me distraje por él. A sus pies, había un cartel.

¿Qué representa?-quise saber.

Lee el cartel, Percy. Seguro te hace recordar ciertas cosas.-

"_Imitación del árbol de Hiperión, titán del sol, hermano de Cronos e hijo de Gea y Urano. Desapareció bajo el árbol del centro de Central Park, New York, bajo la mano de Percy Jackson y los sátiros."_

La letra…-me quedé mirando.- Me recuerda a…-

A Grover. Nuestro amigo sátiro. Creo que los romanos lo llamarían "fauno". -agregó, recordando de pronto mi problema. Tendía a llamar todo por su nombre romano, pero poco a poco iba retomando los términos griegos.

¿Dónde está Grover ahora?-pregunté.

Está en Venecia.-dijo Annabeth. Sacó una carta de su bolsillo.- Me escribió ayer. Lo que me recuerda, que luego hablaremos con él. Léela.-

Me estrechó la carta. Estaba escrita con mano firme, como la letra del cartel delante del árbol.

_Querida Annabeth:_

_ Espero en verdad que encuentres a Percy pronto. Lo extraño. Temo por él. No logro establecer mi vínculo por empatía para hablarle, pero tengo la sensación de que lo logré una vez, aunque lo escuché hablando dormido en latín, así que supuse que había hablado con otra persona. No importa. Enebro y yo estamos de mil maravillas aquí. Los italianos cuidan mucho el agua –al final de la semana su olor se hace insoportable-. Por lo demás, son muy cuidadosos. Cuando vueles hacia Grecia con Jason y los demás pasen por mí, no lo olvides._

_Grover Underwood._

Estaba a punto de preguntar qué era eso acerca de ir a Grecia, cuando se nos acercó un tipo grande y musculoso. No era Tyson, él era un cíclope y podías verlo desde una legua de distancia si él quería –y sí, lo digo literalmente-. Tyson había peleado contra Tifón, el padre de todos los monstruos, dos años atrás, pero no medía más de veinte metros si en verdad estaba furioso. En su estatura normal, debía tener unos tres metros y medio.

Hola.-dijo, amigablemente.- Soy Leo Valdez.-me tendió una mano sudorosa y llena de callos, pero yo había visto cosas peores. Eso no me causaba asco en absoluto.

Hola.-le respondí, sacudiendo su mano.- Soy Percy Jackson.-

El muchacho se congeló en el acto.

Tú… He oído hablar de ti.-dijo en susurro casi inaudible.- Ah, ¡sí! ¡Tú eres el novio de Annabeth!-

¡Bingo, Leo!-gritó Nisa, una chica de la cabaña de Hefesto, detrás de él.

Leo rió y nos dedicó a Annabeth y a mí una sonrisa.

Así que tú eres Leo. El usuario del fuego. Annabeth me ha hablado de ti. Me dijo que derrotaste en combate a la hija de Aqui…-iba a decir Aquilon, pero reemplacé la palabra por otra.- Boreas.-

Leo notó que casi decía Aquilon, pero no le dio importancia, como si fuera algo muy normal. Por culpa de su THDA –por el cual nunca podía estar mucho tiempo quieto-, sacó de su cinturón unas piezas de metal y unos pernos y armó un helicóptero en miniatura en cuestión de segundos. Me lo tendió.

Ten, toma.-me dijo.- Es como mi forma de darte la "re-bienvenida al campamento".-explicó.

Oh, vaya… gracias.-

Lo tomé en mis manos y lo examiné cuidadosamente. Era exactamente como un Bell 412, demasiado pequeño incluso como para meter un mosquito dentro, pero me lo guardé en el bolsillo superior de mi camisa. Miré a Annabeth y me di cuenta de que ella estaba pensando en que nunca me había regalado nada, pero yo me sentía igual. Nunca le había dado nada a ella. "Sé lo que le gustaría", pensé, "Un escudo 'Égida', igual al de Thalia".

Oye, Leo.-le dije.- Quiero decirte algo, ven por acá. Um, -me volví hacia Annabeth.- ¿puedes esperarme aquí?-

Sí, no hay problema.-

Pasé mi brazo alrededor de los hombros de Leo y me dispuse a pedirle un favor. Bueno, no tanto un favor. Por supuesto le iba a pagar.

Leo.-empecé.- Necesito un favor. Uno grande.-

Lo que sea.-dijo él inmediatamente.

Me sorprendí de lo rápido que lo había logrado. Al menos que yo supiera, en el pasado nunca había tenido tanta suerte.

Necesito que hagas una réplica exacta del escudo "Égida".-

Leo se detuvo en seco.

No puedo hacer eso.-me dijo.- Es muy difícil. El único "Égida" que anda dando vueltas por el mundo lo tiene la hermana de Jason, y difícilmente vendrá para…-

Pero se quedó pasmado mirando la colina. Una chica bajaba corriendo, seguida de otro montón de adolescentes. Era Thalia Grace, la hija de Zeus. Una vieja amiga.

Capítulo 5

Empiezan los preparativos

En cuanto llegó, "Égida" se cayó de sus brazos y se quedó pasmada mirándome. Annabeth vino corriendo con sus brazos agitándose despavoridamente a su alrededor, gritando el nombre de Thalia. El chico solitario en la cabaña de Zeus también vino corriendo, y una chica salió de la cabaña de Afrodita. Thalia me atrapó en un abrazo estrangulador que me dejó sin aire, y luego abrazó a Jason. A Annabeth le hizo lo propio. Leo sabía que no tendría la misma suerte y le tendió la mano. Una mujer cualquiera lo habría rechazado, pero ella no le tenía asco a nada –además, una mano sudorosa y llena de cayos no tenía por qué dar asco a nadie. Era la mano de un trabajador-. Apretó fuertemente su mano y hasta le dedicó una sonrisa. ¿Me parecía a mí o Thalia faltaría a su juramento tarde o temprano por un hijo de Hefesto? De cualquier forma, miré al otro muchacho al que había abrazado. Sin duda era ese otro hijo de Zeus, pero, ¿eran hermanos o hermanastros? La esperanzada pregunta salió de su boca sin más.

Vendrás, ¿verdad, Thalia?-Jason preguntó, frotándose el antebrazo izquierdo, donde un tatuaje mostraba algo así como un código de barras. Doce líneas azules estaban grabadas allí.

¿Qué son esas líneas?-pregunté yo, antes de que Thalia pudiera contestar algo.

Cada una simboliza un año en el campamento romano.-explicó Jason.- ¿Estuviste ahí, y Lupa no te dijo nada?-

De pronto me cargué de furia. No podía creerlo. Habían adivinado dónde estaba y no habían ido a buscarme. Jason sonaba demasiado inocente como para estar actuando. Miré a Annabeth y di de lleno con sus tormentosos ojos grises. Iba a preguntar por qué no me habían buscado mejor, pero no podía culpar a nadie. Según Quirón, todos habían estado buscándome mucho tiempo, y, para colmo mío, sin descanso.

Entonces, ¿qué es eso sobre lo que habla la nueva Gran Profecía?-pregunté, tratando de no saltar de furia.

Sabemos que nosotros somos parte de ella.-empezó, para mi asombro, Jason Grace.- Quiero decir… Tú, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Thalia y **yo**. Pero sigue faltando un mestizo. Desearía saber quién.- dijo Jason con aire soñador. ¿Era yo o se daba demasiada importancia a sí mismo?

Bueno, después de todo era normal. Era hijo de Zeus, era normal que estuviera demasiado confiado. Pero su padre era un imbécil de todos modos. Había intentado carbonizarme más de una vez. Decidí que no era el momento de hablar con nadie más por ahora, y centré mi atención en la ladera de la Colina Mestiza y lo que vi no me gustó nada. Una cortina púrpura con decorados de serpientes verdes. "Rachel", pensé. Miré a Annabeth suplicante y cabeceé hacia la Colina Mestiza. Ella no se molestó, mas ni siquiera mostró signo de no querer ir hacia allí. Esbozó una sonrisa.

Sabía que querrías ir ahí tarde o temprano.-se volvió hacia el hijo de Hefesto.- Leo, necesitamos tu fuego allí dentro.-

Siempre disponible.-dijo Leo con una sonrisa. Miró al resto del grupo y se frotó las manos mientras comenzábamos el ascenso.

Yo podía saber qué hora era observando el sol y mi sombra, pero preferí preguntárselo a Annabeth. Me dijo que eran las once treinta. Al entrar en la cueva nos tragó la oscuridad. Recordé unos años atrás cuando nos habíamos enfrentado a Polifemo.

¿Te acuerdas de Polifemo?-pregunté.

Tyson casi lo mata.-recordó Annabeth con una risita.

¿Polifemo? ¿El cíclope hijo de Poseidón? Ustedes le robaron el Vellocino de Oro a él, ¿no?-

Leo no parecía de los más inteligentes. Estiró su mano y abrió la palma de la misma. Un puñado de llamas saltó a la vida en el centro de su mano y nos proporcionó luz. Annabeth me miró sonriente, como diciendo que no me molestara. Me explicó luego que Leo se ponía nervioso cuando conocía a la gente, y hacía bromas malas a menudo.

¿Saben que tenía un solo ojo?-

De acuerdo, esas eran las bromas malas. Al menos eran inofensivas.

Leo, -empezó Annabeth-alumbra allá.-

Él movió la mano hacia el punto que señaló ella. Annabeth me miró, ya sin una sonrisa.

Ahora vamos a hablar con Rachel y pediremos una profecía para la misión.-me dijo.- Últimamente ha estado escupiendo profecías cada vez más peligrosas.-

Se oyó un ruido en lo profundo de la caverna.

¿Rachel?-pregunté, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

¡¿Percy Jackson?!-gritó ella desde la oscuridad. Vino corriendo hacia mí y me atrapó con tal fuerza que casi me hizo caer al suelo.- ¡Estábamos todos muy preocupados, idiota! ¿Qué hiciste?-

Expliqué brevemente que había despertado cerca de una mansión abandonada, que los lobos me habían llevado al campamento romano, y que había estado allí el año anterior. Iba a contar que los monstruos ya no se desintegraban como antes ni regresaban al Tártaro, cuando Rachel me tomó por los hombros y me apretó con una fuerza antinatural. Annabeth intentó separarla de mí, pero no pudo. El espíritu de Delfos habló. El Oráculo había tomado su lugar.

"_Contra toda voluntad, el cielo se oscurecerá."_

Rachel se cayó al suelo de espaldas, pero Annabeth la atajó.

¿Eso es todo una profecía?-pregunté, incrédulo.

Sí. Y la verdad, no dice nada nuevo. Solo afirma el fin del mundo.-

Capítulo 6

Un comienzo inesperado

Volvimos al campamento en silencio. Acabábamos de volver con Leo, que se había vuelto a la entrada. Le contamos la línea de profecía que Rachel había escupido, y nos dispusimos a bajar. Eran las doce. Podía oír las campanadas que daba Quirón a la hora del almuerzo, avisándonos a todos para ir a comer. Los de Apolo dejaron de practicar con el arco y salieron disparados hacia allí. Los hermanos Stoll, que estaban jugando voleibol con hijas de Hécate, se dispusieron a correr, pero sus contrincantes les pegaron una sacudida con magia. Thalia ya no estaba allí con Piper y Jason –seguramente habían ido a almorzar, y, para mi frustración, se había llevado a "Égida"-.

El Pabellón del Comedor estaba como siempre. El suelo reluciente dejaba ver tu reflejo si mirabas hacia él. Las que antes eran doce mesas –una por cada dios olímpico excepto Hades, más la mesa de Dionisio y Quirón-, ahora debían ser unas veinte o más. Me senté con Annabeth a la mesa de Poseidón –sí, ella podía hacer eso también-, y Leo se despidió de nosotros mientras se encaminaba hacia la mesa de Hefesto.

Ey.-dije, mientras agarraba mi plato lleno de carne asada y me ponía de pie.- ¿Qué crees que significa la profecía de Rachel? Eso acerca del cielo.-

Annabeth me imitó. Era costumbre ofrecer parte de la comida a los dioses antes de almorzar, desayunar o cenar.

La verdad es que no lo sé. Nunca he sido muy buena con las profecías.-mi recién adquirido instinto animal me dijo que había algo de miedo en su voz, pero preferí no insistir.

Mierda, a decir verdad, si Annabeth tenía miedo, entonces la situación era muy, muy mala. No tenía ningún apuro por saber nada más sobre eso.

Nep…-me callé repentinamente.- Poseidón.-dije, cuando finalmente lancé al fuego parte de la comida. Un aroma a pescado me llegó desde el fuego, acompañado de una suave brisa marina.

Atenea.-susurró Annabeth, al tirar parte de su carne asada.

Probablemente yo no podía sentir el olor que despedía, porque no era hijo suyo. De todas formas no la enviaba, no me habría gustado nacer de un cráneo, mucho menos del de Atenea. La comida fue tranquila. Quirón anunció que más tarde, alrededor de las ocho, habría un consejo de guerra, y que Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Thalia – asombrosamente-, y yo teníamos que ir para organizarnos. El séptimo mestizo llegaría pronto, dijo luego.

El día pasó lentamente. Yo solo me lo pasé en la cabaña de Poseidón con Annabeth y Tyson, hablando de mi pasado. Me ayudaron a acordarme de los nombres de la gente –de algunos hijos de Apolo, de Ares, y otras cabañas-, de los hechos sobre la reciente Guerra del Titán, de sobre cómo yo, Annabeth y Grover habíamos peleado contra Cronos, y todas las historias anteriores: la del rayo maestro de Zeus, el mar de los monstruos y Polifemo, el "casi-retorno" de Atlas, la muerte de Dédalo –Annabeth hizo una mueca de dolor en ese momento-, y, finalmente, cómo yo había rechazado la inmortalidad por ella. A mi memoria aún le faltaban algunas piezas, cosas que estaban perdidas en mi mente. Cuando le pregunté a Tyson por mi mamá, me dijo que vivía que con mi padrastro en New York, en el Upper East Side, en un departamento de clase media, en el octavo piso de un complejo. Luego, alrededor de las ocho, nos dispusimos a ir a la Casa Grande, al consejo de guerra. De camino, noté que la cabaña de Hades se veía inquieta. Los fuegos verdes de la entrada estaban más vivos que de costumbre. Annabeth y yo nos aproximamos. Golpeé cautelosamente la puerta. Un niño de unos catorce años abrió de golpe. Parecía malhumorado, pero al vernos, su rostro se tornó normal, como si su estado de ánimo no pudiera ser nunca totalmente bueno.

¿Percy?-preguntó. Su voz era muy baja, como si la sorpresa le quitara el aliento.

Um… sí, soy yo.-

El chico notó que Annabeth y yo íbamos de la mano. Esbozó una sonrisa triunfante.

¡Ja!-dijo- ¡Sabía que no estabas muerto!-

Supuse que sería demasiado frío como para abrazarme, dado que se quedó quieto donde estaba. Estrechó amistosamente mi mano, pero nada más.

Vayamos al Pabellón.-dijo el chico finalmente.

Annabeth me hizo una mueca de "siempre fue así", y salimos caminando detrás de él.

La mesa de ping-pong en el centro de la sala estaba rodeada de sillas –una era una silla de ruedas-. Doce en total. Me senté en una a la derecha de Jason y Nico lo hizo a su izquierda. Annabeth se sentó a mi lado y a su costado se ubicó Thalia. Leo y Piper se sentaron juntos al lado de Nico. Clarisse, de Ares, irrumpió en la sala y se ubicó evitando el contacto con cualquiera de nosotros. Luego apoyó sus talones en la mesa, y entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su cabeza. Un chico de Apolo, uno de Deméter y Travis Stoll de Hermes, entraron y se ubicaron. Por último entró Pólux, el hijo de Dionisio. Solo quedó la silla de ruedas libre. Quirón entró galopando en la sala.

Tenemos un invitado de última hora.-anunció.

Cuando todos íbamos a preguntar a quién se refería, la mismísima Hera entró en la sala. Venía vestida con una toga blanca nada más. No tenía calzado. Quirón compactó sus cuartos traseros en la silla de ruedas. Hera chasqueó los dedos y un sillón apareció en la cabecera de la mesa, donde actualmente nadie se sentaba. Se sentó y apoyó los codos en la mesa de ping-pong.

Bueno. Directo al punto como siempre, espero, Juno.-dijo Jason, mirando a la diosa.

Hera.-lo corrigió.- La apariencia de Juno no me gusta. Y aguántate las ironías.-la diosa nos miró al resto.- Percy y Jason dirigirán el ataque principal.-explicó Hera. Estaba siendo demasiado directa.

¿Por qué está hablando tan abiertamente, mi señora?-se atrevió a preguntar Annabeth. Apreté su mano contra mi pierna. Hera fulminó a mi novia con la mirada.

Será porque estoy demasiado preocupada por mi reino. Los demás dioses y yo estamos intentando hacer entrar en razón a mi marido, pero poco atiende. Cuando vea a los dos campamentos –griego y romano- luchando bajo una misma bandera contra el enemigo, recapacitará.-

Mi señora,-empezó Jason- aún tenemos que navegar al campamento romano.-

Valdez, ¿cómo va el Argos II?-preguntó Clarisse, cambiando de lugar sus piernas y jugando con su cuchillo.

Está terminado.-dijo Leo, para mi asombro.- Podemos partir mañana mismo.-

Hera bajó la mirada y se quedó pensativa.

No olviden que no pueden confiar en la tierra. Solo pueden viajar por aire o por mar. Y para eso es necesario que Jason y Percy vayan a bordo. He de suponer que separar a Annabeth del hijo de Poseidón sería tan fácil como separar a Leo y a Piper del hijo de mi marido.-prosiguió Hera. Todos estábamos en silencio, oyendo detenidamente. Eso era cierto. Yo no iría a ninguna parte sin Annabeth.

Yo me apunto.-dijo Nico.

¿Un hijo de Plutón se alista a la guerra voluntariamente?-preguntó Jason sorprendido.

Un hijo de Hades.-lo corrigieron Hera y Nico al mismo tiempo.- No confundas.-dijo Nico, molesto.

Ahora bien… Han de navegar hacia Grecia y llegar antes que los gigantes. Durante el solsticio de verano, el poder de los espíritus del viento es débil, y el nuestro es fuerte, por lo que…

Pero antes de que Hera pudiera seguir hablando, Argos –el tipo de muchos ojos- entró en la habitación. Estaban atacando el campamento.

Jura protegerlos.-Hera se dirigió a Quirón.

Juro protegerlos por el río Estigio.-Quirón se levantó y salió galopando, arco en mano, a la vez que se oía un rayo a lo lejos.

Capítulo 7

El largo viaje comienza

Me levanté y salí corriendo de la Casa Grande a la vez que destapaba mi bolígrafo y Riptide emergía de él.

¡A un lado!-

Pude ver a un enfurecido Leo Valdez cubriéndose de intensas llamas rojas, disparando como loco a los atacantes.

¡Mi lanza! ¿¡Dónde está mi lanza!?-gritaba Jason, exasperado.

Annabeth la tomó de un rincón y se la lanzó.

¡Atrápala!-

El hijo de Zeus la agarró al vuelo y salió disparado hacia los monstruos. Minotauros, soldados huesudos con armas–que me recordaban a los de Hades-, y dracaenaes –mujeres serpiente-.

¡Tyson!-grité, mirando hacia la forja.

Mi hermano llegó corriendo, y, al ver el ataque, comenzó a dar patadas y puñetazos a diestra y siniestra a todo monstruo que se cruzara en su camino. Ni siquiera los minotauros eran un desafío para él. Después de todo, había peleado contra Tifón él mismo, podía matar a unos cuantos miles de enemigos. Entré en batalla en medio del ruido. Un gigante venía dirigiéndolos. Por otro lado, Jason, el hijo de Zeus, invocaba un rayo y mataba a uno. Leo Valdez acribillaba a los minotauros con sus flamas, pero todos se levantaban tan rápido como caían. Decapité a una mujer serpiente y rodé a un lado evitando el hacha de un minotauro.

¡Piper!-llamó Jason, cubriéndose del ataque de una dracaenae.- ¡Corre al barco y tráelo hasta la orilla de la cabaña de Poseidón!-rodó a un lado y atacó a la mujer serpiente, desintegrándola.

La hija de Afrodita salió corriendo hacia el bosque, pero no la miré más. Busqué a Annabeth con la mirada y la divisé luchando furtivamente contra un minotauro. Corrí hasta ella y salté a la espalda del monstruo a la vez que clavaba mi espada en su lomo. Se disolvió y al instante una sustancia negra burbujeante se formó en el suelo.

¡Las puertas de la Muerte están abiertas!-me gritó.- ¡Nunca morirán del todo, no regresarán al Tártaro!-

¡¿Qué?!-

Pero no había tiempo que perder, los monstruos nos iban a fulminar, y si no hacíamos algo, destruirían el Campamento Mestizo. Dirigiendo el asalto, venía un gigante de unos cuarenta pies de altura. De la cintura para arriba era humanoide, y sus piernas estaban llenas de escamas de drakón, por lo que sería imposible penetrarlas.

¡Porfirión!-gritó Jason.

En efecto.-contestó el gigante, elevando su voz sobre el fragor de la batalla. Posó sus enormes ojos en mí y se quedó mirándome atónito. Luego buscó entre la multitud y divisó a Nico di Angelo, que estaba levantando muertos para que se unieran a la batalla a nuestro favor.- Increíble.-de pronto parecía muy contento.- Hijos de Zeus, Poseidón y Hades en el mismo lugar. ¡Todos preparados para convertirse en mantequilla de maní!-

Yo ya no podía ver a Annabeth. Comencé a sentir pánico. Ella me había advertido que tenía que controlarme si no quería causar una verdadera masacre, así que intenté calmarme, pero no pude. Aun cuando hacía apenas unos días que había recuperado mi memoria, no podría consentir perderla. Apreté el mango de mi espada y me obligué a mirar a Porfirión a los ojos. Eran oscuros, casi sin pupilas, y me miraba fijamente a la vez que disfrutaba de la masacre que estaba causando a nuestro alrededor.

Patético.-dijo finalmente.- No hay coordinación. Y, ¿saben? Los dioses del Olimpo siempre han reflejado su personalidad en sus héroes. Será fácil destrozar a Zeus en mil pedazos.-

¡Tú no tocarás a mi padre!-le gritó Jason, apuntándolo con su lanza.

En alguna parte, Thalia extendió a "Égida" y entró en combate contra siete u ocho monstruos a la vez. Porfirión sólo se rió.

Sé que tú mataste a Encelado.-le dijo a Jason. Luego me miró a mí.- Y que tú mataste a Anteo hace algunos años. Él también era un gigante… lo fue alguna vez. Ahora…-

Antes de que el gigante pudiera seguir hablando, algo detrás de mí explotó y me lanzó hacia Porfirión. Fuego griego –lo supe porque el humo era verde-. Pude sentir unas manos rápidas atrapándome y arrastrándome hasta que alguien que sudaba me cargó en brazos y me dejó en una cama. Pude oír unas palabras una vez que estuve quieto. _"Una promesa que mantener con un aliento final"_. Nunca antes una profecía me había dado tanto miedo. ¿Quién había muerto? Entonces lo recordé. "Juro protegerlos por el río Estigio". No quería aceptarlo, pero en lo más profundo de mi ser, lo supe. Quirón había muerto.

Capítulo 8

El campamento romano

Desperté, en lo que probablemente fueron horas después del ataque y mi pérdida de conocimiento, en el Argos II. A mi lado estaba Annabeth, dormida sobre mi pecho. Un poco más allá estaba Leo, todo despatarrado sobre un colchón en el suelo. Piper ordenaba algunas cosas de su armario –tal como lo hacían las chicas de Afrodita en el campamento-, y Jason estaba dormido sobre su cama, a mi izquierda. Pero faltaban Thalia y Nico. Con cuidado de no despertar a Annabeth, me levanté, saludé a Piper, y caminé hacia la cubierta de proa del barco. Estaba desierta. Podía oír el ruido de "Égida" –el escudo de Thalia- en alguna parte, pero no podría decir dónde. Íbamos flotando sobre Nevada. El sol y mi sombra me dijeron que eran las seis de la mañana, más o menos. No podría decir cuál era nuestra velocidad, porque si bien mi sentido en los barcos era terriblemente certero, ahora no estábamos navegando sobre el agua. Cómo habían construido este barco en seis meses mis compañeros de campamento con Leo, yo no tenía ni idea, ni la tendría nunca. Aún no lo podía creer, pero el Campamento Mestizo de los griegos ya no existía, y Quirón había muerto para salvarnos. Si bien él había sido una vez inmortal, podía morir por la mano de otro, ya fuese dios, mortal o semidiós. En cuanto dije la palabra "mortal" dentro de mi mente, recordé a Rachel. "Bueno," pensé, "en cuanto alguien despierte, le preguntaré si sabe algo." Me aproximé a la barandilla –que estaba hecha de madera de pino y placas de bronce celestial como cobertura anti-proyectiles- y miré el horizonte, tratando de tranquilizarme. Podía ver a lo lejos el mar, y, más allá, el océano. Miré al cielo. Poseidón y el resto de los dioses estarían mirándonos –con suerte-. Tanteé mi bolsillo, y allí estaba Riptide en su forma de bolígrafo. Me quedé pensando en mi estadía en el Campamento Mestizo de los romanos, y en el momento en que me habían nombrado Pretor –jefe del campamento, solo Lupa tenía más autoridad que yo, y era la única que podía revocar mis órdenes- solo por dirigirlos a una victoria sobre un grupo grande de monstruos muy fuertes. Recordaba que sobre la cabaña de Júpiter, había una escritura en latín. "Rex Regum, et omnium gubernatur", que significaba "Rey de Reyes y de todos los gobernados". En ese momento, el barco giró levemente hacia la izquierda y apuntó hacia San Francisco –que aún no se veía desde aquí, desde Las Vegas-. Miré el resto de la cubierta del barco. El timón estaba hecho de bronce celestial en su más puro estado, y tenía diamantes rojos incrustados por todo la parte circular, perfectamente dividida en treinta y dos partes, como la "Rosa de los Vientos". Entonces leí, en el centro del timón, aquella misma inscripción, pero en griego antiguo. "Ρόδο των Ανέμων". Abajo estaba en latín. "Rosa ventorum". Aparté la mirada y me fijé en la balaustrada de la escalera. Era de madera de roble lustrada –de dónde la habían sacado, yo no tenía ni idea. Los hermanos Stoll debían de haber andado detrás de eso-. El mástil medía unos setenta pies de altura y era de roble también. Me senté sobre un barril vacío, y me quedé mirando al frente. Ahora íbamos mucho, mucho, más rápido. No sabía quién conducía, pero sabía hacerlo bastante bien.

¿Todo bien?-

Me volteé para ver quién era. Annebeth. Su rubio cabello estaba revuelto, y sus ojos grises, a medio camino de abrirse del todo. Se sentó a mi lado y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared de madera del barco.

Sí.-dije.- Oye… ¿qué fue de Rachel?-

Ella se entristeció.

Lo siento, Percy.-dijo, al cabo de un rato. Movió su cabeza a mi pecho y la rodeé con los brazos.- No pude hacer nada. Fui a buscarla cuando nos atacaron, -entendí que ella había ido a la cueva de Rachel cuando yo la había perdido de vista- pero ya… ya estaba medio muerta. Y me dijo…me dijo que me fuera y que cuidara de ti, y de todos.-dijo, con dificultad.-

Me acordé de Thalia y Nico.

¿Tienes idea de si Thalia y Nico están a bordo?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Apuntó una escalera de bronce celestial que ascendía un nivel por encima de nosotros y desaparecía de la vista.

Duermen arriba, con Argos.-me explicó.

¿Argos? ¿El tipo ese con muchos ojos? ¿Está aquí?-

Sí. Él es quien está navegando el barco.-

Entonces una línea de la profecía retumbó en mi cabeza. "_Una promesa que mantener con un aliento final"._

Annabeth.-empecé.- Um…-no sabía cómo preguntarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano.- ¿Quirón ha muerto?-mi pregunta salió de mi boca sin piedad, como si quisiera matarla.

Ella se entristeció y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

Lo siento, no quería preguntarlo así, solo… Lo siento.-dije, apretándola contra mí.

No, tú no tienes la culpa.-dijo. Su voz quebrada me hizo sentirme débil.- Quirón murió como un héroe. Tratando de impedir que nos mataran. Pero de todas formas vamos a morir, según la profecía.-

La profecía otra vez, maldición.

Tranquila, no dejaré que te pase nada.-mi promesa salió de mí como un escudo, pero yo no estaba seguro de nada… no _podía _estar seguro de nada. Sin embargo, Annabeth alzó la vista y se quedó mirándome durante un rato, como emocionada.

Eres tan romántico a veces.-dijo, con una sonrisa y un tono soñadores.

En ese momento, yo me sentía bien. Íbamos llegando a San Francisco ya. Habíamos ido verdaderamente rápido este último tramo, lo suficiente como para llegar a San Francisco desde Las Vegas en una hora. Desde luego no era como viajar a lomos de un centauro, o hacer un viaje sombra sobre mi perro del infierno, pero bueno… qué más da.

Annabeth, ¿sabes dónde está la señorita O'Leary?-

¿No la has visto?-me preguntó, apuntando a un gran bulto negro cerca de la balaustrada de estribor.

Pero ahora estaba durmiendo, así que no la molesté. Ya podía ver el campamento romano alzándose cerca de la costa. Divisé la cabaña de Neptuno –en la que yo había estado alguna vez-, y llevé a Annabeth hasta la baranda del barco.

Ahí.-le dije.- Ahí está el campamento romano.-

¿Dónde, Percy? No puedo verlo.-

Recordé las protecciones.

Ego, Percy Jackson, licentia huius nauis pro omni nave castra Romana ingredi.-dije, en latín.

¿Dijiste algo así como que nos…-Annabeth se quedó boquiabierta, mirando al campamento romano- dejabas entrar?-

Doce enormes cabañas se erguían formando un círculo. Las montañas de alrededor, todas escarpadas, estaban resecas por el sol. Un grito nos llegó desde abajo. Era la loba Lupa.

¡Ave, Perseus Jackson, filius Neptuni!-

Capítulo 9

Nos tomamos un pequeño descanso

Recordé de pronto que Annabeth había dicho que íbamos a hablar con Grover. Alcé la mano y obligué a las aguas a que formaran un espejo al lado de la cubierta de proa del barco, donde nosotros estábamos.

Annabeth, -dije- ¿tienes un dracma?-

Ten, toma.-me lo tendió. Pareció recapacitar en que yo había llamado a las aguas.- ¿Con quién vas a hablar?-

Con Grover.-le dije- Ayer dijiste que hablaríamos con él, pero nos olvidamos y acabo de recordarlo.-

Ella no contestó, sólo se aferró a mi brazo mientras yo lanzaba el dracma al agua y decía:

Oh, Iris, diosa del Arcoíris, muéstranos a Grover el sátiro.-

En el agua se formó una niebla muy espesa, y luego, de un segundo a otro, apareció un tipo con cuernos y piernas peludas. Estaba en el coliseo, según pude adivinar.

Vaya, no has cambiado, vetus cuckold –viejo cornudo en latín-.-le dije a Grover, que se sobresaltó y desenvainó su cuchillo y se mantuvo alerta hasta que nos vio.

¿¡Percy!? ¡¿Eres tú?!-

Parecía que quería abrazarme a través del mensaje Iris. Cuando pareció reparar en que no podía, se quedó quieto, pero en sus ojos podía ver la excitación mezclada con la sorpresa y la vergüenza.

¡Hermano, ¿dónde estabas?!-cuando le iba a explicar, pareció cambiar de idea- No, espera, no lo hagas, me lo cuentas cuando pasen por mí.-parecía estar demasiado feliz como para querer una mala noticia justamente ahora. Miró a Annabeth.- Tengo una noticia para ustedes. Una grande.-informó. Se aclaró la garganta, como dándose importancia.- Ustedes saben que a pesar de mi apariencia, tengo más años que los que un humano tendría.-empezó.- Tengo treinta y un años ahora.-

Grover, ¿qué quieres decir?-pregunté. Miré a Annabeth y sus ojos la delataban. Estaba intentando anticiparse a la noticia de Grover, pero no parecía capaz.

Y Enebro tiene veintiséis.-

Ya lo tengo.-susurró Annabeth, solo para mí.

Ella está…-Grover saltaba de alegría y de desesperación. Sus zapatillas saltaron de sus pezuñas- ¡Está embarazada, muchachos!-

Annabeth y yo nos miramos. Su mirada era un "lo sabía", mientras que la mía era sorpresa pura al estilo de "¿¡Qué!?"

¡Grover, eso es…!-me volví hacia él.- ¡Eso es fantástico!-

¡Sí, ¿cierto?!-

Annabeth mostraba felicidad por él y fingía una sonrisa de sorpresa. De repente una tétrica idea cruzó mi cabeza y la estúpida pregunta salió de mi boca sin más.

Si tú y yo tenemos un hijo alguna vez, no saldrá de tu cráneo, ¿cierto?-Annabeth me fulminó con la mirada.

Supongo que no.-dijo, finalmente.

Grover estaba mirándonos atentamente como si fuéramos motivo de gracia para él.

Bueno, muchachos, en realidad Enebro me había mandado a comprar unas cosas, así que bueno, los dejo planificar un parto cráneo-cerebral…-Annabeth le gritó.

¡Grover!-

Pero él se mataba de risa.

Era broma, era broma. Ya, de verdad, los dejo. Tengo que irme. No se olviden de parar en Roma y recogerme. Y tú, idiota, -me miró a mí.- ¡no vuelvas a perderte de nuevo o tendré que darte un paliza!-

Antes de poder decir algo más, él desapareció de la vista.

En cuanto bajamos al mar, todos –y cuando digo todos, me refiero a Leo, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth y yo- descendimos del barco. Los romanos no nos dieron una bienvenida cálida –iban todos vestidos con armadura de combate, escudos, picas y lanzas, además de espadas-, pero al vernos a Jason y a mí –sus dos antiguos Pretores-, bajaron las armas. Lupa se sentó en el suelo y nos observó con aire curioso. Reconocía solo a tres de nosotros siete. A mí, a Annabeth –por haberla visto en el mensaje Iris la otra noche- y a Jason. Los demás se presentaron lo más educadamente que pudieron después de ser apuntados y amenazados de muerte.

Así que,-decía Lupa- un hijo de Vulcano, una descendiente de Venus, otra más de Júpiter, y…-miró a Nico con muchísima curiosidad- uno de Plutón.-se rascó la parte de atrás de la oreja con la pata derecha de los cuartos traseros, tal como había hecho la última vez que hablamos. Solía hacer eso solo cuando estaba sorprendida.

Nico no parecía tener ganas de decirle que su padre era Hades y no Plutón, por lo que solo hizo una mueca de desdén y desvió la mirada hacia el océano.

Solo están aquí de paso, ¿verdad?-Lupa se volteó a los campistas y ladró algo en latín, demasiado rápido como para que yo entendiera, pero capté las palabras "abandonen" y "prisa".- Esta única vez en la historia, griegos y romanos lucharán bajo la misma bandera.-informó, sin signo ninguno de emoción.

Sin decir nada más, pegó un salto y aterrizó en el barco.

Capítulo 10

Rumbo al estrecho de Gibraltar

Ahora éramos unos trescientos en el barco. El Argos II había sido diseñado y construido para una tripulación de mil hombres. Lupa y unos hijos de Trivia –Hécate para los griegos- encantaron los camarotes para hacerlos más grandes, y hasta nos construyeron camarotes individuales a los siete mestizos –Annabeth, quien no parecía muy tentada, Jason, Piper, Leo, Thalia, Nico y yo-. La tarde fue aburrida. Hoy era veintiuno de junio, solsticio de verano. En cuanto pasamos Washington D.C., Argos nos dejó caer de lleno al agua y yo nos impulsé hacia adelante, hacia el estrecho de Gibraltar. Habíamos decidido que sería nuestra primera parada. Inglaterra no era segura, y Portugal no nos servía absolutamente de nada. Solo podíamos llegar hasta ahí y descansar para luego ejecutar el tramo final hacia Grecia. Mis sueños eran molestos. En ellos pude ver conversaciones entre titanes, y comprendí qué era lo que le pasaría al cielo.

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, casi no había luz. Los que hablaban eran dos tipos que iban solo en taparrabo. Sin embargo, aunque su apariencia era totalmente ridícula, lo que escuché me dejó perplejo. Fueron solo unas pocas palabras, pero el miedo se coló en mí.

Aprovecharemos su defecto fatídico.-dijo uno.

El orgullo.-concluyó el otro.

Sí. Y luego usaremos el del otro.-dijo el primero.

"Todos para uno, y uno para todos."-el segundo hizo una pantomima como si estuviera haciendo eso con todo un grupo.

Y después el señor descenderá de los cielos.-

"_Urano"_, dijo alguien dentro de mi cabeza_. _De no haber sido porque Annabeth me despertó, habría seguido con ese sueño. Estaba interesante, aunque me había cargado de miedo con muy pocas palabras.

Ey.-le dije.- Acabo de tener un sueño.-

Ella se ruborizó.

¿Sobre qué?-quiso saber.

Tu defecto fatídico.-dije.- El orgullo.-

Los músculos de su cara se calmaron de pronto.

Ya sé cuál es mi defecto fatal, Percy.-me dijo.

Sí, pero solo… ten cuidado. Prométeme que no dejarás que te pueda el orgullo.-

Ella suspiró.

Percy…-

Prométemelo.-la corté.

Asintió con la cabeza. Tomó una de mis manos.

Ven, Jason quiere hablarte.-

¿Sobre qué?-quise saber.

Programas de entrenamiento. Los romanos no pueden estarse quietos.-

Asentí de mala gana y me vestí. Salimos a la cubierta de popa, donde estaban los romanos y los hijos de Trivia haciendo aparecer unos maniquíes con cabezas de monstruos. Chasquearon los dedos otra vez, y los dieron a la vida. Los romanos atacaron uno tras otro, desorganizados. Lupa les ladraba en latín instrucciones para que formaran una falange –un movimiento griego, pero ahora reformado-. No se acomodaron en una fila, sino que formaron una recta oblicua a la de los monstruos. Cargaron uno detrás del otro en diagonal y arrasaron con todo a su paso. Los maniquíes cayeron desarmados al suelo y los hijos de Trivia se dedicaron a aplaudir.

Genial.-dije en voz alta.

Jason se volvió. Thalia lo miraba con felicidad, viendo la eficacia de la formación de ataque de su hermano.

La hemos practicado durante mucho tiempo.-dijo el hijo de Zeus, quitándose el casco con penachos.- Por fin da resultado.-admitió.- Hemos estado entrenando durante horas, pero esto es pan comido. Les hace falta un verdadero reto.-

Lupa sacudía la cola, evidentemente feliz, pero solo lo demostraba de esa forma. Su hocico no decía nada, y sus ojos estaban quietos en Jason. De pronto, movió su cabeza a la derecha, achicó levemente sus ojos, y corrió hacia Jason a la vez que se volvía hacia él. Saltó sobre su pecho abriendo la boca y gritando.

¡Al suelo!-

Antes de que ninguno de nosotros reaccionara, un centenar de flechas rasgaron el aire hacia nosotros. No pensé en nada más y salté hacia Annabeth, atrapándola por la cintura y estampándola contra el suelo.

¡Ay!-gritó ella.

Antes de que ninguno de nosotros dijera algo más aparte de "Ah", "Oh" o "Ay", las flechas comenzaron a clavarse en el suelo de madera. Thalia llegó corriendo y nos cubrió a los tres con "Égida", mientras Nico alzaba una barrera negra y cubría el barco. Su dominio había aumentado mucho desde la última vez. La señorita O'Leary vino corriendo desde la proa y se estacionó en medio de la cubierta, batiendo la cola y ladrando alegremente. Quizá pensaba que las flechas eran comida. De pronto, la barrera se estremeció. Nico afianzó más el escudo, pero el poder atacante parecía levemente más fuerte que el suyo. Y tenía un garrote. Otro golpe se escuchó y el escudo se rasgó un poco. Hubo otro golpazo y un gigante hiperboreano saltó a la cubierta desde el agua. Apartó a Thalia de un manotazo y "Égida" voló directo al timón. Por suerte, Piper, que estaba ahí arriba, lo atrapó al vuelo. Me levanté exasperado y destapé a Riptide casi al mismo tiempo que la sacaba de mi bolsillo. Era una estupidez hacer lo que cruzó mi cabeza, pero sentía la necesidad de demostrar que yo era mejor que Jason –quien por alguna razón había ocupado mi "puesto" de líder-. Cargué contra el hiperboreano y lancé un mandoble seguido de una estocada -luego de rodar esquivando su ataque-. Un enorme tajo y una herida de diez centímetros de profundidad aparecieron en el gigante, pero eso no lo detuvo. Pude escuchar a Annabeth gritar que otro hiperboreano saltaba al barco y Jason y Leo fueron a por él. Esa pequeña distracción me habría costado la vida si no portara la maldición de Aquiles. El garrote del gigante chocó con mi cabeza y me mandó a volar. Me di de espaldas contra la balaustrada del borde. Me dolía todo, pero sabía que no moriría salvo que me tocara en aquel punto en mi espalda. Pude ver a Leo incendiando a un hiperboreano, a Jason clavándole su lanza a uno en la cara, y a Nico y Thalia intentando evitar que otro gigante matara a Annabeth. Me puse dolorosamente de pie e invoqué a las aguas. Sentí un tirón en las tripas y algo parecido a una serpiente marina nació del océano Atlántico. Se retorció en el aire, rodeada de pinzas y patas puntiagudas, y cargó contra los hiperboreanos. No tuvieron la más mínima oportunidad. La serpiente cortó a uno por la mitad, decapitó a otro de un pinzazo y devoró a un tercero sin piedad. A continuación la dirigí hacia el lugar del que provenían las flechas. Los arqueros no tenían miedo ninguno, pero para mi serpiente marina no eran rivales. Las flechas la traspasaban sin hacerle daño alguno. Poco después, pude oír a mi nueva mascota rasgando la carne de los enemigos o devorándolos –incluso puede que haya volatilizado a unos cuantos-. En cuanto me pareció que estábamos a salvo, la dejé volver al océano y fundirse con él. Todos se levantaron empapados y atónitos. No entendían cómo yo tenía tanto poder sobre el agua. Solo Jason mantenía su expresión normal. Obviamente, él hacia las mismas cosas con los rayos y el cielo. Poco después, los tripulantes, –incluyendo a los romanos-estallaron en vítores. Acababa de salvar el día. Todos me palmearon y luego Annabeth se quedó aferrada a mi brazo. Thalia parecía sorprendida, pero volaba en otra dirección. Se quedó mirando al frente. España y África ya empezaban a hacerse visibles.

Capítulo 11

La decisión de mi vida

Me sentía terriblemente cansado –quizá por haber invocado a esa serpiente de poder descomunal-. Caminé lentamente hasta mi camarote y empujé la puerta. Eran las ocho de la noche. Pronto sería la cena, pero yo no tenía hambre. Mis tripas estaban revueltas y apretujadas en mi interior. No había alcanzado a derribarme sobre la cama, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. De mala gana, me arrastré hacia el objeto en cuestión y abrí. Era Annabeth, tal como yo esperaba. Y seguramente ahora me iba a bombardear con preguntas como "¿Cómo llamaste a esa cosa?", "¿Te sientes bien?" o, quizás, "¿Poseidón te enseñó eso?".

¿Estás bien?-preguntó, metiéndose en la habitación.- Acabamos de lanzar el ancla. Estamos cerca de la costa de Marruecos. En Punta Cires.-me informó.

La verdad me importaba bien poco dónde estábamos. Solo quería descansar. Me derrumbé en la cama a la vez que me quitaba la remera naranja del campamento. Además de que me traía nostálgicos recuerdos, tenía mucho calor, como si invocar a aquella serpiente me hubiera hecho subir la temperatura.

Comemos en una hora.-dijo, sentándose a mi lado.

Annabeth.-dije. Tenía que hablar con alguien sobre mi sueño, y sabía que ella era la persona indicada.- Tuve un sueño. Sobre la línea de la profecía de Rachel. Eso sobre el cielo.-

Annabeth alzó las cejas.

¿Sí? ¿Y qué viste?-

Le conté rápidamente mi sueño, pero evité decir que los titanes nunca habían pronunciado a Urano. Es más, muy seguro de mí mismo, dije que ellos lo habían nombrado.

Pero…-ella parecía confusa.- Aunque fue muy indirectamente, Urano le cedió a Zeus parte de su poder, ¿por qué ahora lo querría derrocar? Él no tiene nada contra los dioses. Es más, odia a los titanes.-Annabeth frunció el entrecejo, tratando de pensar.

No lo sé bien, pero algo está claro, ¿no? Urano manejaba el cielo en las antiguas historias, ¿cierto? La profecía de Rachel decía "_Contra toda voluntad, el cielo se oscurecerá."_ Urano abandonará el cielo y se unirá a la lucha.-me sentía emocionado. Había descifrado una profecía.

Annabeth apretó los puños y los músculos de su cara se tensaron.

No sé, Percy, esto… me resulta difícil de comprender. Urano no tiene motivos para ayudar a Gea, él la odia desde que le tendió la trampa con Cronos para castrarlo.-

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral. "Castrarlo", pensé.

Como sea, solo quiero que me prometas que tendrás cuidado. Tu defecto es el orgullo, así como el mío es dar todo por alguien solo porque…-me quedé pasmado en el acto.

Annabeth pareció leerme el pensamiento, porque al instante replicó algo.

Los titanes hablaban de nosotros.-dijo, sorprendida.- Um…-se mordió el labio inferior con los incisivos centrales superiores.- Esto es todo muy raro. ¿Por qué alguien iba a usarnos, justo a nosotros dos?-

Por primera y única vez en mi vida, caí en cuentas antes que ella.

Porque así provocarían una guerra entre Atenea y Poseidón.-dije súbitamente.- Acuérdate de que se odian desde que Atenas eligió a tu mamá como patrona. Atenea creería que yo te he secuestrado, se enfrentaría a Poseidón y se desencadenaría una guerra que acabaría con los dioses sin esfuerzo de parte de los titanes. Además, serían dos semidioses menos.-agregué, como conclusión.

Annabeth parecía incrédula.

No, ese no puede ser el motivo…-

¿Por qué siempre quieres tener razón?-le planteé, enojado.

Ella me clavó la mirada. Acababa de cometer un error. Sin decir una palabra más, se levantó, cruzó la puerta, y la cerró de un golpazo. "Bien", pensé "La culpa es toda mía". Pero estaba muy cansado. Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir. Curiosamente, tuve un sueño tranquilo, sin ninguna interrupción. Desperté al día siguiente con un hambre terrible. Comprobé la hora y decidí bajar a desayunar. Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la bodega, pero al llegar, nadie estaba comiendo. Lupa estaba parada en dos patas –porque sus cuartos delanteros estaban en la mesa donde se sentaba Jason- y decía algo en latín. Solo capté las palabras "desapareció" y "enfurecida". "¿Enfurecida?" No entendía nada. Curioso, anoche había descifrado una profecía como nunca antes en mi vida y ahora casi no entendía el latín. Piper, la hija de Afrodita, se volteó hacia mí y me miró.

Annabeth desapareció.-dijo con voz lenta y apacible, tratando de no exaltarme.

Demasiado tarde, comprendí que era la trampa que habían planeado los titanes en el fondo del Tártaro. "Aprovecharemos su defecto fatídico.", había dicho uno. "El orgullo.", había respondido el otro. Exasperado, caminé hasta la cubierta y me aferré a la barandilla. "¿Dónde estás, Annabeth?", pregunté, para mis adentros. Tenía dos opciones ahora. Ir a buscarla, desviando el curso del barco, o seguir adelante y hacer caso omiso de su rapto. La primera decisión destruiría al mundo, y la segunda quizá lo salvara. Ni siquiera la decisión de darle a Luke el cuchillo dos años atrás había sido tan difícil. Al menos allí solo había una opción con esperanza. Aquí había dos. Una era propia, encontrar a Annabeth. Y la otra era colectiva, seguir adelante. A mis espaldas, hubo una explosión de una supernova. Me volteé. Allí estaba Hera, la reina de los dioses.

Capítulo 12

Una decisión egoísta

Percy.-comenzó la diosa.- Sé cómo te sientes.-

Yo, terco y testarudo, negué.

Con todo respeto, no creo que lo sepa.-

La diosa se adelantó hacia mí.

Sí que lo sé. He visto a muchos héroes sufrir, y su camino nunca termina bien. Solo Perseo acabó feliz su camino.-

Asentí, recordando la historia.

Solo que todas las mujeres que se acercaban a él, terminaban muertas.-dije, con melancolía.

Hera carraspeó.

Eso siempre sucedió. Con todos los héroes.-

Me di la vuelta dispuesto a pegarle un puñetazo, pero me contuve.

Siempre tienen que recordarme que no voy a ser feliz nunca, ¿verdad?-le pegué una patada a un barril vacío, que voló hacia una escalera y se rompió con un ruido ensordecedor.

Puedes cambiar eso.-me dijo, repentinamente.

No creía en lo que oía. ¿Un dios me tentaba a cambiar el destino?

¿Por qué me lo dice? ¿No era que nunca decían nada porque los héroes siempre tienden a cambiar su destino? Ni siquiera ustedes aspiran a hacer eso. Si algún día se les aparece Delfos y les dice que los van a matar a todos, no harían nada. Se sentarían a esperar que los mataran, ¿cierto?-me senté en el suelo y apoyé mi espalda contra la barandilla de bronce celestial del barco.

Sí. Somos…-Hera tragó saliva y pareció obligarse a decir aquellas palabras.- Somos bastante idiotas.-dijo, con dificultad.

¿Por qué hace esta reflexión?-pregunté- ¿Por qué me lo dice sólo a mí? ¿Por qué no molesta a su marido y lo obliga a bajar y ayudar?-me sentía realmente furioso con los dioses, casi como Luke años atrás. Tenía miedo, sentía odio y desesperación, y tenía la urgente necesidad de salir corriendo a buscar a Annabeth.

Porque nadie más me escuchará. La mente de un semidiós no madura a la misma velocidad que la de un humano. Madura el doble del rápido. Si bien tienes casi dieciocho años, tu mente trabaja como la de un humano de casi treinta y seis.-la diosa miró al cielo y luego volvió a mirarme.- En el pasado, sé que hemos tenido malas experiencias. Pero soy la diosa de la familia. Y sé lo que se siente perder a un ser amado. Para unirme a Zeus, tuve que abandonar a mi familia.-

Yo nunca he hablado de…-

Hera suspiró.

No intentes engañarme, no puedes. Tú no quieres a Annabeth, la amas. Porque tu mente está preparada para amar, lo quieras o no, y Afrodita te tildó hace mucho.-

Asentí por las malas. Hera debía saber de mi conversación con Afrodita años atrás.

Sí, sé sobre eso, semidiós. Ares te fue a buscar y te forzó a hablar con Afrodita. Ella te dijo que una búsqueda por amor la emocionaba más que una búsqueda por matanza, ¿cierto?-tragué saliva.- Descubrirás que Afrodita y yo somos muy amigas. En realidad…-Hera suspiró otra vez, como tratando de asumir cosas que nunca creyó que tendría que reconocer, mucho menos ante un mortal.- Lamento haber tirado a Hefesto cuando vi que no era hermoso.-yo casi podía oír a Hefesto riéndose de su madre en el Olimpo.- Te lo repito. Soy la diosa de la familia, del matrimonio. Y nada me gustaría más que ver una familia unida. Sabes muy bien que no me refiero a ti y a tu madre. Esa parte ya está zanjada. Poseidón ahora puede visitarla de vez en cuando, y gracias a mí, tu padrastro no se enoja.-

¿Qué intenta decirme?-pregunté otra vez.

Ella suspiró de nuevo, tratando de soportar mi ignorancia.

Ve a buscar a Annabeth.-me dijo.- Busca en el Monte Tubqal. Ahora, he de irme.-

Hera comenzó a brillar, pero la detuve.

Espere.-le dije- Gracias.-

La diosa sonrió como si hubiera esperado durante siglos que yo le diera las gracias, y luego desapareció. Me volteé a tiempo de no verla estallar –porque si la hubiera mirado, ahora estaría muerto-.

Comencé a empacar mis cosas. Iría a buscar a Annabeth. La tercera línea de la profecía sonó en mi cabeza. _"Una promesa que mantener con un aliento final."_ No le di importancia, de todas formas iba a morir al final. Acababan de meterse con la persona equivocada.

Al menos llévate algunos soldados.-me aconsejó Jason.- Te harán falta.-

Él tenía razón, pero este viaje era sólo mío. Además, necesitaba todas sus tropas.

Jason.-le dije, poniendo mi mano en su hombro.- Esta búsqueda es sólo mía. No quiero exponer a nadie más.-

Pero, ¿y si la tienen los gigantes?-preguntó, con algo de miedo en su voz.- No podrás matarlos tú solo. Necesitarás ayuda de un dios. Solo dioses y semidioses trabajando juntos pueden hacerles frente. Y cada vez estamos más divididos. Anoche, en sueños, mi padre Júpiter me habló y me dijo que una guerra entre dioses es inminente. Minerva y Neptuno se enfrentaron anoche. Me dijo que si no hay noticias para dentro de tres días, no habrá acuerdo que pueda frenar su guerra, ni amnistía que alcance para perdonar la cantidad de muertes que causarán.-

Tres días es más que suficiente.-le contesté.

Curiosamente, Jason se despidió de mí con un abrazo amistoso y me recomendó una última vez que tuviera cuidado. Hera me había dicho que encontraría lo que buscaba en el Monte Tubqal. Anteriormente, Atlas, el titán, había estado ahí sosteniendo el cielo, hasta que los dioses se habían trasladado a América y Atlas había ido a parar al Monte Othrys –bueno, en realidad, al Monte Tamalpais, pero qué más da-. Los demás no sabrían que me había ido hasta dentro de más o menos diez o quince minutos. Eché a correr. Las montañas estaban ante mí, esperando que llegara. Tenían algo que me pertenecía. La primer noche a la intemperie, me hizo recordar lo mucho que Annabeth y yo habíamos luchado por un mundo sin temor, cuánto habíamos peleado por que Cronos no gobernara el mundo. Me puse a llorar sin consuelo y clavé a Riptide en el suelo. Sin saber exactamente por qué, me puse a rezarle a Poseidón, como si él pudiera ayudarme. A continuación, el cielo se abrió formando un embudo y algo bajó de él a gran velocidad. Se estacó en la tierra y se quedó inerte, como esperando que yo lo tomara. Era un sencillo palo de madera.

No… puede ser.-

Me adelanté y lo arranqué del suelo. Era el tridente de Poseidón. No podía creer lo que veía.

Capítulo 13

Un encuentro de lo más raro

El monte Tubqal aún estaba muy lejos. Yo ya comenzaba a arrastrarme por la falta de comida y apenas conseguía seguir caminando. Seguramente, Hera y Afrodita estaban detrás de mí, empujándome a seguir adelante. Pero solo me reconfortaba la idea de encontrar a Annabeth antes de que Poseidón y Atenea comenzaran una guerra. Entonces caí de rodillas y me quedé observando la formación rocosa que estaba por allá a lo lejos. Algo venía volando desde allí. Me aferré al tridente de mi padre y me puse de pie apoyándome en él. La única razón por la que la tierra no me había tragado era porque portaba esa arma. De lo contrario, ahora estaría en lo más profundo del Tártaro. La cosa que venía volando resultó ser una esfinge. Se plantó delante de mí, y se dispuso a imponerme un desafío para dejarme pasar.

Joven.-me dijo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Era difícil confiar rápidamente en una esfinge, así que elaboré una respuesta completa que solo le habría dado a un amigo muy cercano. Si omitía algún detalle o respondía erróneamente a sus adivinanzas, me mataría. Comencé a recopilar los hechos esenciales, y le contesté.

Estoy aquí buscando…-decidí que sería mejor no mentir, y confié en Hera.- Estoy buscando a la persona que amo, porque los gigantes la han secuestrado para llevarme hasta ellos y matarme, para así provocar una guerra entre los dioses.-

La esfinge se quedó pensando un momento y suspiró.

Te quedan dos vidas.-me informó. Cuando yo iba a preguntar por qué, ella contestó.- Los titanes no están intentando vengarse de ti. Son rencorosos, sí, pero eso no les impide darse cuenta de que si Gea se alza, no tendrán oportunidad de matarte.-se tomó un momento.- No, ellos no intentando vengarse de ti ahora.-le esfinge se sentó y se revolcó en el suelo, llenándose de tierra.

Pero… en mi sueño, dijeron que aprovecharían mi defecto fatídico y el de Annabeth. Y luego dijeron que Urano…-

La esfinge negó con la cabeza.

Deja al titán primordial fuera de esto.-dijo, poniéndose de pie otra vez. – Pero bueno, no he venido a que hablemos de eso. ¿Quieres encontrar a esa que buscas?-asentí con la cabeza.- Bien. Si contestas cinco de mis siete preguntas bien, entonces te llevaré a donde desees.-las esfinges no eran conocidas por cumplir sus tratos, pero acepté.- Ven, siéntate aquí.-me dijo. A continuación pegó un rugido y una casa terriblemente acogedora salió de la nada.

La esfinge se adelantó y abrió la puerta de un golpazo con las zarpas delanteras. Yo entré con el tridente de Poseidón en la mano. Antes de cruzar el umbral, miré mi sombra y supe que eran las cuatro de la tarde del tercer día. Si para hoy al anochecer no había noticias de Annabeth, estallaría la guerra. Dentro de la casa, no había prácticamente nada. No había ventanas, no había cocina ni dormitorio, era algo solo para estar dos segundos y salir disparado hacia afuera. Por dentro no era tan acogedora como lo parecía desde afuera. Había calaveras colgando del techo, y telarañas en cada rincón. Solo había una silla. "Ella no puede sentarse.", recordé. De pronto, como leyéndome el pensamiento, la esfinge dobló sus patas traseras y apoyó su trasero en el suelo. Tuve que tragarme las palabras.

Bueno. A juzgar por tu cara, tienes poco tiempo. Vayamos directo al grano. Bien, veamos.-llevó sus ojos arriba a las calaveras y parecía estar contando cuántas tenía cuando soltó la pregunta.- ¿Qué es más grande que el mismo Zeus y más maléfico que la misma Gea?-

¿Más grande que Zeus y más malo que Gea? No puede ser las dos cosas a la vez. Mi cerebro estaba en blanco. Estaba por decir que no lo sabía, cuando se me ocurrió. Nada es más grande que Zeus, y, a la vez, nada es más malo que Gea. Me aclaré la garganta.

Nada.-contesté.

El rostro femenino de la esfinge sonrió.

Bien. Vamos por la segunda.-carraspeó- ¿Quién fue el único que no nació como todos nosotros y cuando murió se lo enterró en el vientre de su madre?-

Bien, esta era fácil. Yo había ido a la iglesia con mi mamá muchas veces, solo por acompañar a Paul –mi padrastro-. Mi mamá y yo no creíamos en Dios. Teníamos comprobado por otros medios que no existía.

Adán.-dije.

La esfinge sonrió de nuevo.

Esas dos eran fáciles. Ahora viene lo bueno.-dijo.- Toda mi vida se reduce a un mes. Tengo cuatro etapas, y aunque me veas pobrecita, estoy siempre en lo más alto.-

Maldita sea, no entendía nada. "¿Toda mi vida se reduce a un mes? ¿Tengo cuatro etapas, y aunque me veas pobrecita, estoy siempre en lo más alto?".

De acuerdo.-dije.- Está bien. No lo sé. No tengo la más mínima idea.-bajé la cabeza, intentando pensar que aún tenía una vida más.

Capítulo 14

Una esfinge curiosa

La esfinge parecía decepcionada. Suspiró y se acercó a mí, preparada para matarme de un zarpazo si erraba de nuevo antes de juntar cinco de siete preguntas correctas. Un reloj que había en la pared sonó trece veces. La esfinge me miró, esbozó una sonrisa y planteó otro acertijo.

¿Qué hora es?-

Yo estaba por decir que acababa de dar a conocer que había pasado una hora desde las doce del mediodía, pero algo me detuvo. Antes de entrar, yo había mirado mi sombra, y había descubierto que eran las cuatro de la tarde. También recordé que en la antigüedad, las esfinges se caracterizaban por plantear acertijos traicioneros y ser austeras.

Hora de llevarlo a arreglar.-le dije.

Como en dos ocasiones anteriores, la esfinge sonrió.

Tres de cuatro hasta ahora, Persus Jackson.-me dijo. Era normal que todos esos bichos conocieron mi nombre, así que no me sobresalté.- Vamos con la siguiente. Esta es fácil.-me miró a los ojos.- Me llaman lavandera, mas nunca toqué el jabón. Siempre que me veas, estaré en puesto de honor.-la esfinge se revolcó en el suelo, intentando distraerme, pero yo ya tenía la respuesta preparada.

La bandera.-dije.

La esfinge se detuvo en seco, con su panza apuntando al techo, y me sonrió de nuevo. Replicó con otra adivinanza.

Si es joven, joven siempre será. Si es viejo, viejo será siempre. Tiene boca pero no habla, así como tiene ojos pero no ve.-extendió sus patas e hizo una pantomima. Parecía que le estaban sacando las tripas. Luego rodó sobre su espalda y se acomodó delante de mí otra vez.

"Bueno", pensé. "Veamos. No ve pero tiene ojos. No habla pero tiene boca y es físicamente inmortal. No puede ser un dios, porque ellos ven y hablan. Así que…"

De acuerdo.-me rendí al rato.- No sé de qué demonios está hablándome.-declaré.

La esfinge llevó sus labios a un costado y negó con la cabeza. Si me equivocaba de nuevo, me mataría.

Has usado tus tres vidas, Perseus Jackson. Ya sé cómo acaba esto, pero me veo en la necesidad de darte a conocer la última adivinanza.-se paró en dos patas y puso las dos delanteras en mis piernas. Sólo por si acaso, apreté fuertemente el tridente de Poseidón en mi mano derecha y me preparé a usarlo si erraba.- Vence a los mayores depredadores. Vence a señores y reyes. Nadie puede oponérselo. Es el único que puede parar una guerra de un segundo a otro.-

"Genial.", pensé. "A ver, veamos." En realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a contestar, pero algo tenía que decir. Me puse a pensar detenidamente. Recordé a Hypnos, el dios griego del sueño. Annabeth había dicho una vez que los chicos de Hypnos rara vez salían de su cabaña.

El sueño.-contesté, bastante seguro de mí mismo.

La esfinge parecía feliz de ayudarme en vez de comerme. Me guió hacia afuera de la casa y me dejó subir a su lomo. Extendió las alas y emprendió rápidamente el vuelo. El aire me daba en la cara como aquella vez que había viajado a lomos de mi perra del infierno en un viaje sombra desde el Campamento Mestizo hasta Connecticut y otros lugares más. Le indiqué a la esfinge que quería ir a la cima del Monte Tubqal, y hacia allí se encaminó. Cuando íbamos llegando, me pareció que no había nada allí, pero luego lo vi. Un gigante de unos treinta pies de altura estaba parado cerca de la cúspide –que estaba bien definida-. Había una espada de unos cuatro metros de largo clavada en la ladera, y de ella… colgaba Annabeth. Sus pelos estaban enmarañados, y su cara y brazos estaban cubiertos de tajos. Me distraje un momento al ver una mancha que oscurecía su remera naranja del campamento. No podía ser cierto. La esfinge rugió de furia –no supe entonces por qué- y se lanzó en picado sobre el gigante. En el último instante salté a un lado y rodé por el suelo a tiempo de ver a la esfinge desfigurando la cara del gigante con sus garras. Corrí hasta Annabeth y corté la cuerda que la sostenía de los pies con Riptide. La atrapé y la examiné mejor. Los tajos en su cara y sus brazos no eran prácticamente nada, pero la perforación cerca de su estómago… Desesperadamente, me descolgué la mochila del hombro y busqué néctar y ambrosía. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente. Pude ver a la esfinge lanzándose a un lado y cargando de nuevo contra el gigante, provocándole más heridas en el pecho y la cara. Annabeth intentó incorporarse, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Se tocó la herida cerca del estómago y me miró.

Esta… parece que… no la cuento.-dijo, con dificultad.

Yo no contesté. No podía. La desesperación me lo impedía. No podía ser que fuera a morirse así. Encontré por fin lo que buscaba y la ayudé a incorporarse, apoyando su cuerpo en el mío. La ayudé a tragar y esperé. Miré al cielo. Si no me ayudaban ahora, los destruiría uno por uno, incluyendo a mi padre. Solo Apolo podría curar sus heridas.

Apolo.-dije.- Por favor. Nunca he pedido nada importante. Baja y ayúdala, no dejas que muera.-

No seas… tonto.-me reprochó Annabeth.- Apolo… no va a bajar. Zeus no… lo dejará.-comenzó a toser.

No iba a dejarla morir, ni así ni de ninguna forma. Miré a la esfinge, que seguía peleando con el gigante. Me estiré y agarré el tridente de mi padre. No estaba seguro de acertar, pero recordé que Hera estaba de mi parte esta vez. Era como lanzar una jabalina.

Atento, Poseidón.-susurré.

Lancé el tridente, el cual apenas solté, se hizo de agua y fue derecho a la garganta del gigante. No pude ver dónde le dio finalmente, pero lo volatilizó ni bien lo tocó. El tridente de Poseidón apareció otra vez a mi lado, estacado en la tierra. La esfinge se acercó.

No hay nada que hacer, hijo de Poseidón.-me dijo.- Me temo que se nos va.-agregó, con tristeza.

Annabeth parecía saber eso.

Percy…-me dijo.- Dile a mi madre…-

No te vas a morir.-le dije, comenzando a llorar. A mis espaldas pude oír un batir de alas, pero no me di la vuelta.

Annabeth se distrajo por eso que venía detrás de mí.

Un fénix.-dijo la esfinge.

Me di vuelta y lo vi. Era hermoso, con su plumaje rojo, amarillo y naranja. Vino aleteando con elegancia hasta nosotros y se detuvo al lado de Annabeth, cuyo pulso había disminuido tanto que ya casi no se sentía. Comenzó a llorar.

¡Oh, pájaro estúpido!-dije, al verlo lagrimear. Pero el pulso de Annabeth iba volviendo. Recordé entonces la historia sobre los fénix. Sus lágrimas poseían poderes curativos, y podían curar realmente cualquier cosa. Tal como Apolo. Recapacité en que él estaba a cargo de todos los fénix del mundo –o al menos de los que quedaban-, y dirigí mi vista al cielo.- Gracias, Apolo.-susurré.

Annabeth se puso de pie enseguida, totalmente curada, y los dos montamos a la esfinge con rumbo a la costa más cercana en línea recta. El Argos II debía de andar por ahí.

Capítulo 15

Bienvenida monstruosa

Estábamos llegando al mediterráneo, cerca de Italia. La esfinge voló directamente hacia el barco, pero lo que vimos no nos gustó nada. El Argos II estaba siendo atacado. Diez gigantes tan grandes como el de la cima del Monte Tubqal estaban atacando. El cielo se tornó gris. Zeus intentaba ayudar a su hijo, pero algo parecía impedírselo.

Tenías razón.-me dijo Annabeth. Sentía sus brazos apretados en mi cintura y su cara en mi hombro.- Debí haber tenido más cuidado.-dijo.- Es todo mi culpa.-

Quería decir que sí, hacer de cuenta que yo no tenía nada que ver, pero no podía hacer eso con ella. La esfinge agitó sus alas y aumentó la velocidad hacia el Argos II.

No es culpa tuya.-giré mi cara para mirarla.- No debí haberte gritado.-reconocí, poco después.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y me besó levemente.

¡A ver si dejan las cursilerías!-gritó la esfinge, alzando su voz por encima del ruido del viento.

Aún estábamos muy lejos del Argos II, no llegaríamos a tiempo. La esfinge cerró sus alas y las abrió violentamente. Pude oír un terrible ¡Bruum!, y luego nada. Detrás de nosotros un embudo estaba disolviéndose. Acabábamos de romper la barrera de sonido. Me quedé aturdido unos segundos, mientras veía el Argos II cada vez más y más cerca. La esfinge cerró las alas y planeó en círculos. Desde el momento en que la velocidad del monstruo bajó, mis oídos querían estallar, y mis tímpanos amenazaban con salirse de su lugar y volar en mil pedazos. Annabeth se aferró a mí aún más fuerte. La esfinge aterrizó con elegancia al lado del timón del Argos II y se lanzó a la batalla. Jason y Piper peleaban contra un gigante parecido a Porfirión, y Leo se batía en duelo singular con un hiperboreano. Bajé a la cubierta de popa saltando por encima de la balaustrada de roble, y Annabeth hizo lo mismo.

¡Jason!-grité.

Él se dio la vuelta.

¡Eh!-contestó. Giró a un lado y evitó el ataque del gigante que lo acosaba. Saltó a su espalda y comenzó a trepar hasta el cuello.- ¡Tenemos problemas!-gritó. Clavó su lanza en el cuello del gigante, pero no sucedió lo que esperábamos. La lanza de oro de Jason se partió.

Leo no podía derretir al hiperboreano por mucho que lo acosara, y acabó siendo lanzado contra la balaustrada. Pude verlo caer al agua y desaparecer de la vista. La furia se apoderó de mí, como en otras ocasiones, e invoqué a la serpiente marina que me había ayudado la última vez. El Mar Mediterráneo se estremeció. Un embudo comenzó a drenar el agua, y, segundos después, una serpiente enorme saltó de él. Todos se quedaron mirando a mi mascota, que emergía del agua y se disponía a asesinar a todo a su paso.

¡A un lado! ¡Muévanse!-ladraba Lupa a sus soldados.

Los romanos se quitaron del camino justo a tiempo de ver a la serpiente marina con pinzas y brazos puntiagudos arrasar con todos los gigantes. Pero no era tan fácil como la última vez. Ahora eran más y, además, uno se oponía, lograba esquivarla, como si supiera dónde iba a atacar a continuación. Jason pareció reparar en eso, y alzó lo que quedaba de su lanza al cielo, que se estremeció con una fuerza antinatural, incluso para Zeus, y lanzó un rayo del mismo grosor que el árbol que había apresado a Hiperión dos años atrás. El rayo se fundió con mi serpiente y juntos atacaron a los gigantes. Uno de los gigantes intentó pegarle, pero fue electrocutado. Otro, al ver que no podría destruirla, saltó a un lado y evitó el contacto. Annabeth le clavó su cuchillo, que brilló intensamente y acabó matando al gigante. Atenea acababa de ayudarla. Un tercero le pegó a mi serpiente con su garrote, pero mi animal fue más rápido y lo rebanó por la mitad a la vez que volatilizaba a un cuarto y mordía a otro gigante. Íbamos ganando. Jason observó con orgullo a la serpiente, que ahora, gracias a él, también lanzaba relámpagos. Dos gigantes fueron asesinados por la "serpra" –serpiente-rayo, le había llamado yo-. Pude ver a los tripulantes lanzándose sobre los tres gigantes restantes, que saltaron a tierra y echaron a correr despavoridos.

¡Leo!-gritó alguien a mis espaldas.

Me volteé a tiempo de ver a Thalia saltar al mar y nadar en su dirección. Nunca lo encontraría. Me quité la remera y corrí hasta la barandilla, la salté, y me zambullí de cabeza al agua. Me propulsé hacia adelante y pegué un silbido –o lo más parecido que puedes hacer bajo el agua-, y algunos pescados se acercaron. Les pregunté por Leo, y ellos me indicaron el camino. Nadé hasta donde me dijeron y allí lo vi. Me di cuenta de que ya casi estaba muerto. Lo atrapé por la cintura y nadé hasta arriba. Vi a Thalia cerca, y le hice señas. Ella se aferró a mi cintura y nos propulsé hacia el Argos II. Cuando llegamos, la serpiente nos ayudó a subir, y se quedó mirándome, como si no quisiera mezclarse otra vez con el mar. La observé detenidamente, y sentí lástima por ella.

¡Ahí están!-gritó un romano.

Jason vino dando empujones, acompañado por Annabeth, Piper y Nico, que se arrodilló al lado de Leo.

Está muerto.-declaró Nico sin piedad.

¡No puede ser!-dijeron Piper, Thalia, Annabeth y Jason al mismo tiempo.

Thalia se echó sobre su pecho y ahí se quedó un momento, hasta que luego empezó a llorar. Piper apretó el brazo de Jason, y él se agarró la frente con la mano. Annabeth negó con la cabeza.

No puede estar muerto, es parte de la profecía.-declaró ella.

Nico se aclaró la garganta.

Acabo de sentirlo llegar a los Campos Elíseos. Está diciéndome algo.-Nico se quedó inmóvil durante un momento, luego nos miró.- Dice que…-miró a Thalia.- Que te quiere más de lo que debería.-

Thalia lloró aún más, y nadie pudo separarla del cuerpo de Leo hasta más o menos media hora después.

Esto de Thalia y Leo te hace pensar en algunas cosas.-me dijo Annabeth, una hora más tarde, mientras estábamos en mi camarote.- He estado pensando en lo que me has dicho que Hera te dijo. Eso sobre la maduración de la mente.-ella se puso los pelos detrás de la oreja.

Supuse que iba a hablarme sobre otra cosa, incluso esperaba que me hablara de otra cosa, pero sabía que tarde o temprano teníamos que afrontar ese asunto. El parto "cráneo-cerebral" que había insinuado Grover no me gustaba nada.

Annabeth.-le dije. Pasé mis brazos por su cintura.- Ahora no es posible. Primero tenemos una guerra que pelear.-

¿Pero y si no salimos de la guerra? Solo queda una línea de la Gran Profecía.-dijo, con algo de miedo en su voz.

"_Y enemigos portando armas a las puertas de la muerte."_-dije.- Juro por el Estigio que no dejaré que te pase nada.-un rayo retumbó a lo lejos.

Antes de que ella replicara, la besé y la dejé dormir en mi camarote. A pesar de la reciente muerte de un amigo que había llegado a ser cercano, en mi interior estaba en paz.

Capítulo 16

Italia

No podía ser cierto, pero bueno. Ahí estaba el cuerpo para comprobarlo. Leo acababa de morir. Asimilarlo iba a ser difícil. Nos habíamos reunido en un consejo de guerra en la bodega. Argos había detenido el barco en la mitad del camino desde la costa africana, en la que Annabeth y yo habíamos abordado, e Italia. Todos estábamos muy tensos. Ahora entendía que la línea de la profecía que decía _"Por la tormenta o el fuego, el mundo caerá."_, no significaba que el mundo iba a ser destruido literalmente, se refería a esto. Leo estaba muerto ahora, y para nosotros el mundo acababa de destruirse. Leo había sido, según me habían dicho, el único que siempre había intentado mantenernos unidos, el único que se preocupaba siempre por otro y casi nunca por él mismo.

Es injusto.-

Thalia estaba llorando sobre el pecho de Jason, su hermano, quien la tenía rodeada con los brazos.

Él no quiere que llores su muerte.-le dijo Nico, intentando calmarla.- Está diciéndome que quiere que seas feliz. Que abandones a las Cazadoras de Artemisa y te cases y tengas hijos.-Nico parecía aborrecer decir todo eso, pero de todas formas lo hizo.

Annabeth apretaba cada vez más mi brazo. Habíamos estado hablando de eso anoche. Los dos queríamos que todo este horror acabara para poder planear nuestra vida tranquilos. Thalia estalló en sollozos y Jason la apretó un poco más. Miré a Nico y él pareció entenderme, porque al instante se cayó. Se quedó un momento pensando y se puso de pie.

¿Quieres verlo?-le preguntó a Thalia.- Puedo llevarte un momento a los Campos Elíseos, pero tendremos que salir rápido. A mi padre no le gusta que lleve gente viva allí.-

Para mi asombro, Thalia negó con la cabeza.

Si voy, Artemisa me destituirá.-

Yo no podía creer que fuera tan estúpida. La había creído inteligente, pero acababa de convencerme de lo contrario. No aguanté más y me puse de pie. Me dirigí a Argos y le pedí que me acompañe a la cubierta de proa. Annabeth también vino, y Nico abandonó la bodega con nosotros. Italia ya estaba cerca. Me apoyé en la balaustrada del barco y miré la costa. No había nadie allí. En cuestión de segundos bajaríamos. Todos comenzaron a subir a la cubierta. Los romanos parecían emocionados de bajar en Roma. "Bueno.", pensé. "Es normal, es su origen. Yo me sentiré igual cuando lleguemos a Grecia." Tocamos tierra y Argos tiró la escalera. Todos bajaron en tropel, y nos dispusimos a ir hacia Roma. Teníamos que caminar unos dos kilómetros. Bueno, en realidad, eso creí, porque al instante vi a Grover y a Enebro corriendo hacia nosotros despavoridamente. Al principio no me di cuenta, pero luego divisé una legión entera de legionarios romanos corriendo tras ellos.

¿Legionarios hoy día?-preguntó Piper, incrédula.

Lupa negó con la cabeza.

Yo supervisé a esos legionarios, aún los reconozco. Murieron hace mucho, mucho, tiempo. Pero no…-de pronto se cortó- Las Puertas de la Muerte.-dijo.

Jason asintió.

El año pasado tuvimos un encontronazo con el rey Midas, y otro con la bruja Medea.-

Todo iba de perlas. Ahora incluso los mortales podían salir del Tártaro y volver a la vida. Annabeth me sacó de mi cuarta dimensión.

Todo eso está muy bien, chicos, pero Grover está en peligro, y si algún legionario le da a Enebro…-

Listo. No hacía falta que dijera más. Destapé mi bolígrafo y corrí a la acción. Los trescientos romanos al mando de Jason salieron corriendo tras de mí gritando. No tenían miedo. Si los mataban, los mataban, ese parecía ser su lema. Grover venía corriendo a una velocidad increíble. Los legionarios seguían corriendo. Eran miles. Iban a aplastarnos, pero teníamos que hacer algo. Lupa pasó corriendo a mi lado y se lanzó sobre uno, mordiéndole el cuello. Choqué contra el escudo de uno y corté la espalda de otro. Lancé a ciegas un mandoble al frente, pero chocaron con mi espada. Uno intentó matarme, pero su pica se partió. Apunté hacia el que había intentado matarme y lancé una estocada. Riptide se incrustó en él, y el romano cayó. A mis espaldas, pude oír al resto de la tripulación lanzándose a la batalla. "Égida" se abrió en alguna parte, y Thalia comenzó a matar sin piedad. Rodé a un lado, esquivando un ataque, y hundí mi espada en el estómago del legionario. Tenía la sensación de que igual íbamos a perder. Entonces, como en una ocasión tres años atrás, sucedió un milagro. Grover, que iba corriendo despavorido hacia el barco, frenó en seco, se dio la vuelta y gritó. Su grito fue la cosa más horrible que alguien oiría jamás. Los legionarios romanos se cargaron de miedo y se batieron en retirada, abandonando a sus heridos y muertos en el campo de batalla. Me di la vuelta para ver a mi amigo completamente emocionado saltando de aquí para allá sin poder contenerse. Seguía tan idiota como siempre. No había cambiado. Pero bueno, era mi mejor amigo aunque fuera un idiota sin remedio.

Perrrcy.-baló, alegre.

Se me echó encima en un abrazo estrangulador. Sus cuernos rozaron mi frente cuando se separó de mí.

¿Qué tal el parto "cráneo-cerebral"?-preguntó, entre risas.

Miré sonriente a Annabeth, y vi que ella le estaba echando una de sus miradas de "¡Cállate, por los dioses!".

Y tú, Grover, ¿has planeado tu intervención médica?-preguntó Annabeth, obligándose a sonreír.

Después de unos abrazos, le explicamos brevemente lo que había ido sucediendo. Cuando escuchó que Leo había muerto, Grover pidió que le dejáramos ver el cuerpo. Algo se traía entre manos. Annabeth y yo lo condujimos a la sala de calderas, donde habíamos dejado a Leo. Estaba dentro de uno de los hornos. Era un usuario del fuego, no podía carbonizarse, mucho menos ser cremado. Grover lo sacó –curiosamente, no se quemó las manos-, y lo dejó en el suelo, en un rincón. Se llevó su flauta a los labios y comenzó a tocar una canción lenta. El ruido que producía se parecía al del agua resbalando sobre las rocas, luego cayendo de una cascada. Lentamente, unas raíces cubrieron a Leo. Solo su cara quedó a la vista. Grover se acercó y le tomó la temperatura. Estaba normal, como si no estuviera muerto.

Vamos.-dijo- He hecho lo que debía.-

Capítulo 17

Una conversación con los dioses a mitad de la noche

Yo sentía curiosidad por lo que Grover le había hecho al cuerpo de Leo, pero él sólo me repetía una y otra vez que no lo entendería.

De hecho,-me dijo, la última vez que le pregunté.- si parte de Pan no viviera dentro de mí ahora, ni siquiera yo lo entendería.-

Enebro no salía nunca del camarote que compartía con Grover salvo para ir a la bodega a cualquiera de las tres comidas del día. Supuse que Atenea ya sabría que Annabeth estaba a salvo, pero me encaminé a la orilla y obligué a las aguas a formar un espejo delante de mí –o al menos algo parecido-. Lancé un dracma. Eran cerca de las doce de la noche.

Oh, Iris, diosa del Arcoíris, muéstrame la sala del Consejo Olímpico.-dije, bastante inseguro de que eso fuera posible. Sin embargo, allí apareció la sala. Los doce tronos seguían ubicados de la misma forma, y las paredes no parecían distintas. Parecía que Annabeth –que había sido nombrada Arquitecto oficial del Olimpo dos años atrás- no había podido trabajar. El Olimpo seguía cerrado después de todo. Pude ver a Atenea y a Poseidón plantados cara a cara uno delante del otro con el odio en sus caras, esperando las doce campanadas para ponerse a matar gente a diestra y siniestra en una guerra que nunca acabaría. Zeus, que estaba sentado delante de ellos en su trono, pareció reparar en el mensaje Iris y los apartó de un manotazo a ambos. Antes de que el rey de los dioses se plantara delante de mí, pude ver a Afrodita guiñándome un ojo y a Hera sonriéndome. Zeus no se arrodilló para ver mejor, tan sólo bajó la vista.- Mi señor.-dije, arrodillándome.

Levántate.-dijo Zeus enseguida.

Antes de poder decir nada, Poseidón y Atenea aparecieron a su lado, arrodillados ante el mensaje, ignorando por completo a Zeus y centrando toda su atención en mí.

Percy, dime que no tienes nada que ver con la desaparición de Annabeth.-me dijo mi padre.

Si no hubiéramos estado hablando a través de un mensaje Iris, le habría pegado un puñetazo.

No.-declaré.- Ya la he salvado.-

¿La has salvado?-preguntó Atenea, arrugando el ceño.

Los…-recordé que la esfinge había dicho que los titanes no intentaban vengarse ahora, pero sabía que no podía confiar en ella aunque me hubiera ayudado.- Los titanes la habían secuestrado. Los vi en sueños. Inconscientemente, los dos caímos en su trampa, pero con ayuda de una esfinge…-

¡¿De una esfinge?!-gritaron Atenea y Poseidón al mismo tiempo. Zeus carraspeó, como si quisiera dar a entender que era él quien tenía que hablar conmigo, pero Hera lo agarró por los hombros y lo obligó a sentarse en su trono.

¡Sí!-dije- ¡La esfinge cumplió! ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-quise saber.

Es un mal presagio, Percy.-dijo mi padre, agarrándose la frente con la mano. Los ojos de Atenea eran delatores, al igual que los de Annabeth. Si mirabas con atención, casi podías ver su mente armando un rompecabezas. La diosa suspiró con frustración, como si no pudiera deducir nada.- Estos titanes…-dijo.- ¿dijeron algo más?-

Nombraron…-me quedé pensando acerca de si debía decir que los titanes habían nombrado a Urano, o no. Decidí que sería mejor no mentirles a los dioses.- Los titanes dijeron que su señor descendería del cielo. Luego, escuché a alguien diciendo que se referían a Urano.-

Al oír el nombre, todos los dioses intercambiaron miradas preocupadas o confusas, como si hubieran oído mal. Zeus entró en la conversación sin preámbulos.

Es imposible que Urano intente ayudar a los titanes.-declaró.

Los demás dioses asintieron, pero yo no sabía qué pensar.

Es más…-dijo Zeus, como obligándose a hablar. Parecía que no quería decir nada sobre el tema delante de los demás Olímpicos, pero no tenía opción.- Durante la titanomaquia, Urano… me ayudó en muchas ocasiones.-dijo, como testimonio fiel de que el titán primordial no ayudaría a sus hijos ni a su ex amante Gea.- Para la gigantomaquia… ya había desaparecido.-

¿Así que no hay titán primordial?-pregunté, esperanzado.

No.-respondió Zeus, bastante seguro.

De pronto me sentí un poco más tranquilo.

¿Annabeth está bien?-preguntó Atenea.

Esa era la última cosa que yo esperaba de un dios. Me quedé pensando en el hecho de que Annabeth y yo habíamos hablado noches atrás de nuestro futuro. Decidí que no le diría eso a Atenea, ni ahora ni nunca. Dejaría que lo descubriera por su cuenta. A ver cuánto le duraba la preocupación. Poseidón me miró con una sonrisa. Recordé que una vez él me había dicho que era su hijo favorito. De pronto recordé que no había tomado su tridente de la cima del Monte Tubqal. Parece que después de todo, mi futuro acababa de irse a la mierda.

Sí.-le contesté a Atenea.

La diosa bajó la cabeza un momento, asintiendo, y luego volvió a alzarla.

¿Pero no era usted quien la ayudó a matar un gigante hace unas horas?-pregunté, incrédulo.

Atenea frunció el entrecejo y se volvió hacia los demás dioses. Hefesto levantó una mano.

Yo la ayudé.-declaró el dios.- Calenté el bronce celestial de su cuchillo y usé mi poder para exterminar a Mimas.-

La diosa no parecía muy contenta, pero asintió, claramente agradecida.

Cuídala.-me dijo a mí.- Hace unos años te dije que tuvieras cuidado, pero… me veo en la obligación de admitir que no puedo pedir nada mejor para ella.-

Gustoso acepté aquella misión.

No lo dude, mi señora.-dije.

Antes de que Atenea pudiera despedirse, Poseidón me hizo una última pregunta.

¿Y mi tridente, Percy?-

Bueno, sabía que tarde o temprano mi padre preguntaría por él.

Bueno…-empecé.- Annabeth… se estaba muriendo en mis brazos y…-no sabía cómo decirlo, pero finalmente tragué saliva, junté valor y lo dije sin más.- Lo perdí. Quedó clavado en la cima del Monte Tubqal. No sé si sigue allí.-

Por un momento creí que Poseidón iba a matarme, pero no dio muestras de ello.

Era una réplica, claro.-dijo él.- Mi verdadero tridente está aquí.-

Capítulo 18

Juzgamos a quien nos ayuda

A pesar de que había encontrado a Annabeth gracias a la esfinge, tenía que admitir que eso era raro. ¿Una esfinge ayudando? Atenea y Poseidón tenían razón.

Bajé a la bodega a la hora del desayuno después de una noche tranquila –los sueños iban dejándome, ya casi no llegaban-. Todos estaban comiendo ya. Me dirigí a una mesa donde estaban Grover y su pareja, aparte de Annabeth. Mi novia y Enebro hablaban del embarazo de ella. Los demás estaban dispersados. Piper estaba sentada con algunos romanos mirando a Jason de vez en cuando, y él acompañaba a Thalia en una mesa apartada. Nico no estaba por ninguna parte. Seguramente había ido al Inframundo a hacer algo, ya volvería más tarde. La señorita O'Leary roncaba fuertemente en un rincón. Finalmente, me senté en la mesa al lado de Annabeth y saludé a todos. Ayer no le había puesto mucha atención, pero los cuernos de Grover ya alcanzaban unas cuatro pulgadas de altura, más o menos.

¿Todo bien?-preguntó él.

Me metí en la boca un poco de espagueti italiano traído por Grover y lo miré.

Sí.-contesté, una vez que tragué.- Anoche hablé con los dioses.-agregué en voz baja. Los otros tres se acercaron a mí. El bullicio provocado por los romanos y los ronquidos de mi perra del infierno casi nos impedían hablar.- Atenea y Poseidón dijeron que las esfinges no son de fiar, y Zeus dijo luego que no era posible que Urano estuviera ayudando a los titanes, al menos que él sospechara.-les conté breve pero detalladamente mi conversación. Annabeth asintió, orgullosa.

Te dije que Urano no ayudaba a los titanes.-una sonrisa y una mirada de suficiencia cruzaron su rostro, pero se fueron tan pronto como llegaron. Grover parecía estar pensando en qué podía pasar si se devoraba también el plato y si los cocineros tendrían con lo que reponerlo. Enebro parecía interesada.

Pero en la titanomaquia, él ayudó a Zeus. Luego, para la gigantomaquia, ya había desaparecido.-

O Zeus lo traicionó y no quiere decirlo.-deduje, dudando.

Un rayo se escuchó en la distancia.

Muy bien.-dije.- O quizá lo que todos dicen sea cierto, después de todo.

Ahora tenemos un tema más urgente.-dijo Grover señalando la puerta de la bodega. La esfinge que nos había ayudado a Annabeth y a mí apareció cruzando la puerta y se acostó en el centro de donde estábamos. Me dirigió una mirada astuta y luego se quedó mirando lo que sucedía. Los romanos la miraban con curiosidad, como si nunca hubieran visto una esfinge, y luego seguían comiendo o hablando entre ellos sobre el entrenamiento del día. Me quedé pensando un momento y luego me dirigí a la esfinge. Había estado comiendo algo, estaba lamiéndose los labios.

¿Todo en orden?-pregunté. Alzó la vista hacia mí y la bajó lentamente otra vez.

Eso creo.-contestó, tan enigmática como siempre.- Estarás preguntándote por qué razón te ayudé, ¿no?-

Asentí con la cabeza. Pude oír a Grover y a Annabeth venir hacia mí. La esfinge la miró con curiosidad. Parecía resultarle difícil creer que hubiera salido caminando así de la nada solo con unas lágrimas.

Sí.-dije.- Eso me llama la atención. Los di…-iba a decir que los dioses decían que no se podía confiar en ella, pero Annabeth tiró de mi brazo, así que me callé.- ¿Por qué nos ayudaste?-pregunté, finalmente.

Cuando un humano, o cualquier otro ser, responde correctamente más del setenta por ciento de nuestras adivinanzas, entonces estamos obligadas a ayudarlos de por vida. Es nuestra naturaleza.-declaró.- A ti te contaron que la primer esfinge, la que Edipo domó, se suicidó cuando éste último respondió bien a su adivinanza. O que Edipo la mató porque ella se rehusó a cumplir su destino, que, según te han dicho, era morir. Pero eso es mentira. Eso es lo que todos quieren creer. Somos austeras, sí, y también planteamos acertijos traicioneros, pero es nuestra forma de probar a quien luego serviremos. Esa esfinge, cuyo nombre ahora no recuerdo, ayudó a Edipo el resto de sus días. Cuando una esfinge consigue un dueño, un amo, -siguió.- su destino se entrelaza fuertemente al suyo.-

Genial, ahora también tenía una esfinge pegada a mis talones.

O sea, -dije.-que ahora tú y yo tenemos… ¿algo así como una conexión por empatía?-

Algo así.-respondió la esfinge al instante.- No tienes nada que temer de mí, Perseus Jackson. Ve tranquilo. Yo cuidaré siempre tu espalda.-se quedó mirando fijamente a mi ombligo, pero yo sabía que en realidad estaba mirando mi punto mortal.

Estaba por decir que después de todo me alegraba de no tener que matarla, pero justo en ese momento, Nico entró corriendo en la bodega.

¡Percy!-gritó.- ¡Tenemos problemas! ¡Grecia está en llamas!-

¡Blaaa-haa-haa!-baló Grover asustado.

Salimos todos –incluidos los romanos- a la cubierta de proa. Allí estaba Atenas envuelta en llamas. Annabeth se quedó mirando el Partenón. Sabía que era lo que más quería salvar aparte del Monte Olimpo.

Capítulo 19

Comienza la guerra

El Partenón en llamas era el menor de nuestros problemas, pero pude apagar a tiempo el fuego que lo envolvía. Cuando nos disponíamos a acercarnos por aire al Olimpo, una roca revestida en acero vino volando del cielo y nos tomó por sorpresa. Afortunadamente, Nico protegió a los romanos con ayuda de Jason y todos salimos vivos de ahí. Argos saltó a tierra y se sacudió las miles de pestañas que tenía. Todos fuimos tras él. La terrible máquina de guerra que había sido una vez el Argos II ahora no era más que restos desperdigados por el mar. El cuerpo de Leo se hundió hasta el fondo, cubierto de raíces. No podíamos hacer más que ir a pie hacia el Olimpo, pero nunca llegaríamos a tiempo. Acabábamos de perder la guerra sin siquiera empezarla. Entonces se me ocurrió. Me volví al mar y ordené a mi serpiente marina que naciera de él. Un embudo se dibujó en el agua y todos comenzaron a vitorearme. Segundos después, la serpiente emergió de él a gran velocidad. Ahora era mucho más grande, e incluso más gruesa. Argos vino corriendo con una escalera y la apoyó en mi mascota, para que todos subiéramos. Mis tripas estaban apretadas otra vez. Todos subimos a lomos de la serpiente. Yo me ubiqué adelante con Jason, Piper y Annabeth. Nico se sentó en la cola porque decía que quería algo de diversión. Thalia debía estar por ahí. Ordené a la serpiente que fuera hacia el Olimpo y salió disparada como un rayo hacia allí. Empecé a contar por si faltaba alguien y por primera vez en todo el viaje, me acordé de Tyson. Elevé mi voz por encima del ruido de la serpiente rasgando el aire e intenté hablar con alguien. Al principio no me oyeron, pero luego Piper se volvió hacia mí.

La última vez que lo vi en el campamento estaba desollando minotauros. Yo me fui a buscar el barco, ¿recuerdas?-

De acuerdo, ella no sabía nada.

Yo no lo vi.-admitió Jason.- Me gustaría poder decirte otra cosa.-agregó luego.

Muy bien, no tenía que explotar de furia.

Percy…-empezó Annabeth.- Nadie vio a Tyson después de que un minotauro…-parecía que no quería aceptar aquello.- Un minotauro lo mató, Percy. No quería decírtelo, porque… porque…-

Está bien.-la corté.- No te culpes, no tienes porqué.-

Ella asintió, pero claramente estaba mal. Me sentía terrible. Había pasado casi todo el viaje, y nunca había preguntado por Tyson. Preferí pensar en otra cosa. Decidí que uno de mis hijos se llamaría Tyson en su honor… si sobrevivía a la guerra. Supe entonces que Annabeth había tenido razón, pero ya era tarde para volver atrás.

Salvo que…-susurré.- No.-dije, terminantemente. Retroceder el tiempo era mala idea.

Por suerte nadie me oyó. Ya se veía el Olimpo –rodeado de rayos-. Me esforcé un poco y lo vi. Ahí estaba Porfirión. Pero, para mi desgracia, no iba solo. Un millar de monstruos lo acompañaban. Indiqué a mi serpiente que nos dejara en la cima del Olimpo, y así lo hizo. Lo último que yo quería era dividir mis fuerzas, pero no podía hacer nada más.

¡No hay mucho tiempo!-grité, alzando mi voz. Estábamos al pie de la escalera blanca de platino celestial que llevaba al Monte Olimpo.- ¡Los gigantes nos destruirán si no hacemos algo!-los señalé, al pie de la montaña.- ¡Los dioses no harán nada!-grité. El cielo se oscureció, como advirtiéndome, pero yo seguí hablando.- ¡Dos años atrás, Cronos casi gobierna el mundo otra vez! ¡Pero, ¿saben por qué no pudo?!-estaba inventándome el discurso al vuelo, pero por ahora sabía que iba bien.- ¡Porque encontró resistencia!-me señalé, y luego apunté a Annabeth y a Grover, que me miraban tan atentamente que no se percataron de que los señalaba con el dedo.- ¡Cronos no pudo con nosotros! ¡Pero, ¿saben por qué?!-repetí la pregunta. Me sentía realmente estúpido. Annabeth pareció salir de su burbuja. Me veía en la necesidad de decir esto.- ¡Cronos fue criado con odio!-grité, resaltando la última palabra.- ¡No conocía nada más! ¡Y aquí las emociones…-me paseé a un lado y al otro, pensando.- juegan un papel fuerte! ¡Cronos se había hecho con el control del cuerpo de un amigo! ¡Pero al final no pudo controlarlo!-supuse que los romanos ya estaban aburridos de tanto discurso, pero me miraban atentos. Si tantos semidioses con THDA estaban quietos escuchando, lo que yo decía debía ser interesante.- ¡Ahora, -seguí, mirando a mi ejército.- ¿tienen miedo?!-grité, como un auténtico general.

¡No!-gritaron los romanos al unísono a la vez que chocaban sus espadas contra los escudos.

¡¿Los gigantes son un desafío?!-

¡No!-gritaron de nuevo.

Pude oír la barrera mágica que defendía la entrada al Olimpo resquebrajarse. Era ahora o nunca.

¡Por el Olimpo!-grité, alzando mi espada.

Los romanos se dieron la vuelta y salieron corriendo contra los gigantes y su ejército de monstruos, que ya iban entrando al campo de batalla, con un fuerte y áspero "¡Aaahh!".

Capítulo 20

La batalla más larga de mi vida

Durante un momento, me quedé mirando lo que sucedía, bastante aturdido como para reaccionar. Los romanos chocaron contra el ejército de los gigantes. La formación de falange oblicua de Jason daba resultado. Sin embargo, trescientos romanos no podrían pelear contra millones de monstruos furtivamente por mucho tiempo. Miré a mi lado y allí estaban Annabeth y Grover.

Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh?-dijo Grover desenvainando su cuchillo.

Sí.-respondió Annabeth haciendo lo mismo.

Me quedé pensando en lo que pasaría si no contaba el cuento.

Annabeth.-dije.- Grover.-me paré delante de ellos y los miré a los ojos, un poco a cada uno.- Quédense aquí.-me obligué a decir.

Lo que más quería era que estuvieran ahí abajo conmigo, pero no quería exponerlos. Grover iba a tener un hijo, y si mataban a Annabeth nunca me lo perdonaría. No había forma de que se fueran, pero por lo menos desde la cima podrían saber si tenían que irse.

De ninguna forma.-declaró Grover.

No vamos a dejarte.-agregó Annabeth.

En lo más profundo de mi ser, había esperado que dijeran eso, pero el noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento quería que se fueran.

¡Percy!-dijo Grover agarrando mi brazo.- ¡No hay tiempo para discutir, tenemos que ayudar a los romanos!-

Quería gritarles que se quedaran donde estaban, pero ese cero coma uno por ciento de mi ser, me lo impedía.

¡Percy, reacciona!-Annabeth me agarró los dos brazos y Grover se hizo a un lado.

Me volteé. Aún todos los romanos estaban peleando. Me di cuenta entonces de que un aura roja los rodeaba.

La bendición de Ares.-dijo Grover.

De pronto, hubo un estallido de una supernova, y un tipo con lentes de sol y chaqueta de cuero apareció a nuestro lado.

Miren, lo suyo es muy romántico, pero así no va. La guerra ha empezado, y ahora no pueden hacer nada más que luchar.-

Recordé años atrás, cuando mágicamente había vencido a Ares en combate. Pero lo miré detenidamente. No era Ares. Era Marte. El dios **romano **de la guerra. A su lado, otra supernova estalló –nos volvimos a tiempo de no verla-. Al lado de Marte, apareció Ares. ¿Cómo hacían eso? ¿Cómo los dioses podían invocar sus dos personalidades a la vez?-

Marchen.-nos ordenó Marte. Parecía levemente más guerrero que Ares.

Los dos echaron a correr colina abajo. A medida que se acercaban al campo de batalla, su tamaño fue aumentando hasta alcanzar diez pies de altura, pero yo estaba seguro de que si querían, podían medir más. La batalla comenzó a tomar otro rumbo. Desenfundé mi espada. La idea de dejar que Grover y Annabeth entraran en batalla no me gustaba, pero nada podía hacer por detenerlos.

¿Por los viejos tiempos?-preguntó Grover.

Por los viejos tiempos.-respondió Annabeth.

Sí.-dije yo.- Y por un futuro mejor.-miré a Annabeth y me di cuenta que ella pensaba lo mismo. Estábamos tan cerca.

Me lancé a la carrera hacia la batalla y Grover y Annabeth venían detrás de mí. Penetré la defensa de los monstruos gritando y blandiendo mi espada. Grover saltó y dejó caer una raíz rara, que ni bien tocó el suelo, convirtió a amuchos monstruos en polvo. Luego comenzó a dar cuchilladas aquí y allá a una velocidad impresionante. Annabeth atrapó a un telkhin por la espalda y rebanó el cuello de una mujer-serpiente. Jason estaba atravesando minotauros y telkhines con su lanza recientemente reparada y Thalia se mantenía viva con su rutina de cubrirse y atacar. Piper, a pesar de ser hija de Afrodita y tener solo un cuchillo, se defendía bastante bien. Perdí de vista todo contacto con mis amigos y dejé que mis reflejos tomaran el control. Mandoble aquí, mandoble allá; estocada aquí, estocada allá. Todo iba bien… hasta que a Porfirión se le ocurrió entrar en batalla. Pegó un silbido y llamó al resto de su ejército. Él y los gigantes se adelantaron, pateando incluso a sus monstruos. Pero yo tenía un as bajo la manga. Silbé, y mi serpiente marina bajó del cielo a una velocidad incalculable. Se estrelló contra el ejército de monstruos y los lanzó por los aires –al menos a la mitad de ellos-. Al caer, de los enemigos quedó solo una sustancia negra burbujeante. Recordé que Annabeth me había dicho que ahora no volvían al Tártaro. Mis tripas estaban estrujándose… pero Porifirón se batía en retirada. Habíamos ganado el primer round. Estaba a punto de festejar cuando vi algo que nunca creí que fuera a ver. Caminé hacia lo que estaba mirando y caí de rodillas. No era posible.

Capítulo 21

El peor día de mi vida

No podía ser cierto. Clavé mi espada en el suelo y me quedé mirando al cielo. Los romanos gritaban de alegría a mi alrededor, pero yo no podía unirme a ellos. No ahora.

¡¿Por qué?!-golpeé el suelo con los puños a la vez que gritaba.

Grover vino caminando hacia mí y me puso una mano en el hombro.

Percy…-

¡Vete!-le grité.

No quería ver a nadie.

Percy…-dijo otra voz.

Abrí los ojos. Aún vivía.

¡Annabeth!-apoyé su cabeza en mi regazo.

Percy…-dijo de nuevo, en voz baja.

Miré desesperado a mi alrededor, esperando ver un fénix, pero ninguno apareció.

¡Alguien que me dé néctar y ambrosía!-pedí, a los gritos.

Lupa se acercó.

No hay nada que hacer, hijo de Neptuno.-me dijo, totalmente indiferente.- Sus heridas fueron causadas por magia de un gigante.-

¡No!-grité otra vez.- ¡No es cierto!-mi voz se quebró. Grover me apretó entre sus brazos.

Percy… sé feliz.-Annabeth se me estaba yendo.

No… no puedo.-dije al instante.

Las historias de… héroes,-dijo, a la vez que tosía.- nunca… acaban bien.-ella respiraba con dificultad.

Pero…-

Dificultosamente, me puso un dedo en mis labios.

Pero nada.-dijo.- Creo… ver a… Beckendorf… y a Silena.-parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a mirarme.- Yo… le prometí… a Hera…-pero no pudo terminar la frase. Pareció creer que mejor tenía que decir otra cosa.- Sé feliz…-me dijo, finalmente. Los romanos se congregaron a nuestro alrededor. Con un aliento final, agregó: - Grover.-él la miró.- No lo dejes… hacer estupideces… nunca más.-el sátiro asintió con tristeza. Nico se arrodilló a su lado.- Percy…-volvió a mirarme.- Solo…-soltó un chillido e hizo una mueca de dolor.- no me olvides.-

Alcancé a asentir antes de que su mano se pusiera flácida y sus ojos se cerraran. Apreté su cuerpo contra el mío. Quería gritar a los dioses que los mataría a todos uno por uno, pero no podía. Sentía miedo, odio y desesperación. Pude sentir mi cuerpo cada vez más golpeado hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba muy cansado. La maldición de Aquiles acababa de abandonarme. Ya no había nada que me mantuviera anclado al mundo mortal. No tenía forma de seguir siendo invulnerable. Pero ese era el menor de mis problemas. Comencé a gritar de dolor.

Percy…-empezó Grover.

Podría haber estado ahí llorando un buen rato, pero me puse de pie con el cuerpo de Annabeth en mis brazos.

Hazle lo mismo que le hiciste a Leo.-le dije.

Grover me miró incrédulo.

Pero, Percy…-

¡Hazlo!-le grité.

Muy bien.-dijo, al cabo de un rato.

Mientras subíamos al Olimpo me pregunté qué dirían los dioses cuando me vieran cargando el cuerpo de Annabeth. En cuanto llegamos al final de la escalera, aparecimos delante de las puertas dobles que daban a la sala del Consejo Olímpico. Abrí las puertas de una patada y entré. Mi padre dirigió su mirada a mí, y por un momento no supo quién era la que yo traía en brazos. Luego, se puso de pie y se hizo de mi tamaño. Vino al trote hasta mí y me abrazó como pudo. Atenea se levantó horrorizada y vino hasta nosotros. Nunca creí que un dios reaccionara de esa forma al ver un hijo muerto, pero Atenea parecía que había querido mucho a Annabeth. Afrodita se tapó la boca con las manos, y Hera cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza. Hefesto cabeceó negativamente y Hermes se agarró la frente con la mano. Zeus sólo parecía inquieto.

Percy, cuéntanos lo que pasó.-Poseidón me puso una mano en el hombro y me guió hasta el centro del Consejo Olímpico.

Capítulo 22

Los Campos Elíseos

"_Una promesa que mantener con un aliento final."_ Nunca había odiado tanto una profecía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? ¿Por qué Annabeth? ¿Por qué no otro? ¿Por qué no yo? Grité de rabia cuando lancé un mandoble contra un maniquí y lo decapité. Volví a gritar cuando lancé una estocada y acabé partiéndolo por la mitad, desarmando el movimiento y mezclándolo con otro. De pronto, Grover parecía tenerme miedo. Jason había intentado calmarme muchas veces en los últimos siete días, pero no había podido. Ni siquiera la suave y persuasora voz de Piper podía arrancarme el dolor del alma. Me senté en el suelo y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no arrancarme los pelos. Las últimas batallas contra Porfirión habían sido terribles, y yo ya comenzaba a enloquecer. En eso, Nico se me acercó. Su espada negra de hierro estigio estaba en su mano.

¿Estás más tranquilo ya?-me preguntó.

No le contesté. No estaba ni una pizca más tranquilo, estaba más alterado aún si eso era posible.

Bueno, veo que no. A eso vengo.-me dijo.- Creo poder calmarte un poco.-

Lo ignoré. Eso no era posible.

Érebo es una sombra, ¿te acuerdas? El dios que controla todas las sombras. Además, es amigo mío.-

No podía creer que hubiera venido a hablarme de un dios primordial. Por lo menos hubiera intentado calmarme primero.

Y… en los Campos Elíseos hay sombras.

De repente me puse de pie. ¿Estaba oyendo bien? ¿Estaba ofreciéndome ir a los Campos Elíseos?

Y… a los Campos Elíseos van aquellos que han obrado bien durante su vida, ya fuera larga o corta.-

Muy bien, ya no tenía que decir más.

Vamos.-le dije. Si yo estaba en lo cierto, me llevaría a ver a los muertos.

A que sé cómo subirte el ánimo.-susurró Nico. Después silbó, llamando a la señorita O'Leary.-

Luego de unos momentos en los que mi cara se estiraba más y más, llegamos a los Elíseos. Miré a mi alrededor, sorprendido. Al principio no supe dónde estaba, pero entonces me di cuenta. No era el valle hermoso con tres islas que había visto muchos años atrás. Había cambiado. Era el Campamento Mestizo griego. Era igual. Allí estaban todas las cabañas, incluyendo la de Poseidón al lado del lago de canoas, la Casa Grande, todo. Incluso la réplica del árbol que había aplastado a Hiperión estaba ahí, como si siempre hubiera sido parte del lugar.

Los Elíseos son distintos para cada persona.-explicó Nico.- Nunca es igual. Para algunos es su casa, para otros es el campo… Para mí es bastante insustancial, pero supongo que para ti no lo será. En la Casa Grande te esperan algunas personas.-

Nico.-dije.- No sé cómo agradecerte…-

No tienes que hacerlo.-respondió.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa. Pero yo no quería ir solo.

Yo no puedo entrar. Si lo hago, es posible que mi padre se dé cuenta de que hay un vivo aquí. Quiero decir, -agregó, cuando vio mi cara.- si entro, tu Campo Elíseo cambiará y nunca más te mostrará esto. Debes entrar tú solo. Alguien te dirá cómo salir y cuándo.-

Asentí. Nico fue hasta una sombra y se desvaneció. Dentro oía voces. Lentamente, llevé mi mano hasta la puerta. Me quedé pensando en si me gustaría ver quiénes estaban dentro, pero de todas formas golpeé. Un muchacho de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años abrió la puerta.

¡Leo!-grité, en voz baja, por la emoción.

¡Percy!-gritó él en respuesta, también en voz baja por la misma causa.

Me saludó con un abrazo y luego me dejó entrar. Me guió hasta la sala de estar y me dijo que esperara ahí. Al poco tiempo volvió con dos personas. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Eran Luke y Annabeth. En cuanto me vieron, Luke me dedicó una sonrisa y ella vino corriendo a abrazarme.

¡Annabeth!-dije, sorprendido.-

Ella me besó. Luego nos quedamos abrazados hasta que Luke habló.

Percy, -dijo. Su voz era distinta a la que había tenido en vida.- No le hemos pedido a Nico que te traiga para que te quedes.-

¿Qué? Pero…-

Pero nada.-me cortó Luke. Su voz parecía provenir de todas y ninguna parte a la vez. Era como un fantasma.- Tenemos que hablar.-

Capítulo 23

Una conversación con los muertos

Luke se acomodó en una silla a la cabecera de la mesa, pero, sin embargo, parecía que flotaba. Me senté a su derecha y Annabeth se sentó en mis piernas. No parecía querer separarse de mí otra vez. Leo se ubicó de frente a mí, a la izquierda de Luke.

Percy.-empezó Luke sin más.- ¿Notas alguna diferencia en mí respecto a Annabeth o Leo?-

Observé detenidamente. Salvo por el hecho de que Luke flotaba y Annabeth y Leo no, no parecía haber nada más que los diferenciara.

Tú… flotas.-observé.

Luke asintió.

Eso es porque ya no tengo un cuerpo que abordar.-explicó.- Annabeth y Leo, en cambio, sí lo tienen, porque Grover los mantiene atados a su cuerpo con esas raíces.-

De pronto sentí una oleada de furia hacia Grover. No habría echado las raíces sobre Annabeth si yo no lo hubiera obligado.

Evita la furia.-dijo Luke, tamborileando la mesa con los dedos. Leo lo imitó, y Annabeth apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.- Hades la detectaría y estaríamos en graves problemas.-agregó.

Asentí.

Ahora, a lo nuestro.-Luke se echó sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos.- Falta poco para que Gea se alce.-

Aquí abajo no para de gritar.-agregó Leo.

No hemos podido dormir en toda la semana.-reconoció Annabeth.

Ya no hay más tiempo, Percy. O Gea es detenida, pronto, o de verdad estarás hasta el cuello.-Luke bajó un poco la cabeza y me miró a través de sus cejas.- Esto es serio. Y si no recibes la ayuda de los dioses, entonces estás en graves problemas.-dijo, finalmente.

Leo se rascó la cabeza. Parecía querer preguntar algo, pero no sabía cómo.

Thalia te extraña.-le dije.

Luke asintió y miró a Leo.

Ya te dije que puedes volver cuando quieras. Sólo necesitas un guía. Eso sí, encontrarás tu cuerpo cubierto de raíces y en el fondo del mar.-le anticipó, con crudeza.

¿Qué hay de Annabeth?-pregunté, cortándolo.

Luke suspiró y me miró.

Sabía que tarde o temprano preguntarías eso. Para que ella pueda volver a su cuerpo, tienes que curarle las heridas. Nada más. Pero curárselas al mismo tiempo que su alma penetra su cuerpo. Esto último, sólo porque las causó un gigante.-

Algo me decía que no confiara en Luke.

¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?-

Luke parpadeó y se distrajo por los adornos de las paredes.

Ya te ayudarán.-

¿A qué se refería? ¿Quién iba a ayudarme?

¿Puedes ser más directo?-

No.-Luke negó con tristeza.- Son mis genes maternos.-agregó luego.- No puedo decir cosas importantes directamente. Mi madre iba a ser Oráculo, ¿recuerdas?-

Cuando yo iba a replicar algo, una chica pelirroja entró atravesando la pared.

¿Rachel?-pregunté.

Ella parpadeó y gritó de felicidad al verme. Flotaba, al igual que Luke. No podía regresar con nosotros. Me preguntó cómo iba todo arriba y brevemente le expliqué la situación. Luego se despidió de mí y se fue hacia arriba. Faltaba alguien aquí. Quirón.

¿Quirón está aquí?-pregunté.

En la cara de Leo se dibujó una sonrisa y Annabeth negó felizmente con la cabeza.

¿Está… en las Islas de los Bienaventurados?-

Tampoco.-respondió Luke.- Quirón no está muerto.-dijo, finalmente.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

¿Y dónde está?-

De camino a Grecia.-contestó Rachel desde arriba.- Sabe que ustedes están ahí y quiere ayudar, pero reunir a los centauros le tomó más tiempo que el que estimaba.-

De pronto me sentí tranquilo. Realmente, no estaba escuchando absolutamente nada. Era perfecto estar ahí. Annabeth, Luke, Rachel, Leo y yo. Podíamos ser una gran familia allí en los Elíseos. Luke se levantó, se acercó a la pared, y la tocó formando un círculo lo suficientemente grande como para que pasara una persona.

Ve, Percy, y salva al mundo.-dijo, extendiendo el brazo hacia el círculo, que parecía ser sólo parte de la pared.

Miré a Leo y luego a Annabeth.

¿Ellos… no vienen? ¿Tú tampoco?-pregunté, con tristeza.

Yo no puedo ir.-respondió Luke, como si hubiera tenido la respuesta preparada.- Ya no tengo cuerpo. Pero depende de ustedes volver al mundo de arriba o no. Tú puedes salir por aquí, Percy. Pero Annabeth y Leo requieren de un guía.-

La miré. Sabía que vendría conmigo. Dirigí mi vista a Leo, luego. Parecía estar pensando en otra cosa. Yo sabía en qué.

Leo.-le dije.- Sólo tienes que encarar el asunto.-

Él pareció entenderme, porque asintió y se puso de pie. Los ojos de Annabeth seguían tan delatores como siempre. Pensaba en algo, aunque no me lo dijo.

Espera.-dijo.- Percy.-me volví hacia ella.- Ten cuidado. No quisiera… que nada malo te pasara.-

Me puse de pie y Annabeth me llevó del brazo hasta el círculo que había hecho Luke.

- Procura que no te maten.-me susurró.

Antes de que yo pudiera contestar, me besó. Abracé a Luke como si él nunca se hubiera entregado a Cronos en el pasado, y también me despedí de Leo de la misma forma, para luego cruzar el umbral.

Capítulo 24

Los dioses someten un problema a votación

Desperté abruptamente. Había sido todo un sueño. Una parte de mí quería que fuera real. De mala gana, me levanté y me vestí. Aún no aceptaba que Annabeth y Leo estuvieran muertos. Observé el rincón de la tienda de campaña en la que dormía y suspiré.

Sí.-dije, en un susurro casi inaudible.- Fue un sueño.-

Allí estaba el cuerpo de Annabeth entre raíces. Pensé en lo que Luke había dicho sobre curar sus heridas. Era una vaga esperanza, pero me senté ahí delante. Eran feas. Tenía grandes desgarros musculares por todo el cuerpo, según me había dicho un romano hijo de Febo –Apolo para los griegos-. Si quitaba las raíces antes de que su alma volviera –si es que eso era posible- entonces la perdería definitivamente. Decidí no tocar nada, al menos por ahora. Me puse de pie y salí de la tienda. No había nadie a la vista. El Olimpo estaba tranquilo. Subí lentamente la escalera de platino celestial. No iban a escucharme, nunca lo habían hecho. Pero seguro que a mi padre y a Atenea les molestaría que les recordaran que ya había muerto otro de los siete mestizos. Si la racha seguía… Bueno, una parte de mí quería que yo fuera el próximo, así podría ver a todos otra vez, pero por otra parte…

Ojalá mi sueño hubiera sido verdad.-dije, mientras llegaba al final.

La magnificencia del Olimpo no se había visto menguada. Los edificios que Cronos había destruido durante su incursión, ya habían sido reconstruidos. Abrí las puertas del Consejo Olímpico sin demasiado esfuerzo y entré. No había nadie. Me sentaría y esperaría que llegara alguien. Pero no fue necesario. Al lado del fuego, como en ocasiones anteriores, pude ver a Hestia, la diosa del hogar. Me miró con sus cálidos ojos rojos y me sonrió.

Pasa, Percy Jackson.-me dijo, como si me conociera de toda la vida.- Ponte cómodo.-

Chasqueó los dedos y un sillón de oro apareció a su lado. Lo apunté asintiendo con la cabeza, preguntando si debía sentarme ahí. Afirmó y yo me ubiqué de frente a ella.

Siento tu pérdida, joven.-me dijo.

Asentí. Nadie podía entenderme mejor que ella, estaba seguro. Bueno, tenía que reconocer que Hera, después de todo, también me entendía.

Sí.-afirmé, con melancolía.- Siento…-la miré, preguntándome si podía ser abierto con ella, y descubrí que me miraba atentamente. No estaba escuchando para tomarme el pelo, escuchaba en serio.- Siento que una parte de mí, murió con Annabeth.-

Es normal.-me dijo al instante.- No te pido que lo superes, pero ten en cuenta que este tipo de pérdida es común en los héroes. Luke la perdió cuando aceptó ayudar a Cronos. Jasón se suicidó por culpa de Medea. Perseo acabó teniendo que alejarse de Andrómeda.-la diosa suspiró.- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que alguna vez terminaran bien. Siempre todo acaba mal, todo termina en muerte. Parece que para algunos no hay otra forma de arreglarlo.-Hestia se apoyó contra la pared del hogar, en cuyas fauces crujía carbón. Agitó la mano y el fuego cambió de color y se hizo más alto. La observé, dubitativo.

Pero…-pensé en si podía contarle que Hera me había tentado a cambiar el destino.- Hera me dijo hace una semana y un par de días que podía cambiar el destino, que tenía que hacerlo.-

Entonces hazlo.-me dijo. En ese momento se abrió la puerta que daba a la calle, y Poseidón y Atenea entraron en la habitación. Mi padre iba vestido con una armadura griega de combate y Atenea llevaba aún una toga fúnebre de color negro oscuro, cortesía del propio Hades, según pude adivinar.

¿Percy?-preguntó mi padre, sorprendido.- ¿Qué pasa?-Atenea me miró con curiosidad, preguntándose si debía matarme o dejarme vivir.

Precisamente, los buscaba a ustedes dos.-dije, dejando de lado todo respeto.- Anoche tuve un sueño.-

Les conté detalladamente mi sueño, explicando lo que había dicho Luke sobre volver de la muerte y tal.

Eso es muy arriesgado.-dijo mi padre.

Prácticamente imposible.-corrigió Atenea.

¡¿Es que no quiere que su hija viva?!-le grité.

Al principio creí que iba a despellejarme, pero luego adoptó una expresión triste. Suspiró penosamente y alzó la vista hacia mí.

Haz lo que debas.-me dijo.- Pero, te lo advierto, si no queda ni el cuerpo de Annabeth, haré que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida.-dijo, lenta y amenazantemente.

Y entonces yo te desollaré viva.-la amenazó Poseidón.

Atenea dirigió sus peligrosos ojos grises hacia él y lo fulminó con la mirada. Mi padre parecía estar acostumbrado a esos ojos, sólo le sostuvo la vista.

Así no llegamos a ninguna parte.-dijo Hestia, acercándose y separándolos.- Atenea, Percy dice que no tiene la culpa de que tu hija haya muerto, y yo le creo.-declaró.

La diosa de la sabiduría me miró fijamente. Miró de mí a Poseidón, y, finalmente, de este último a Hestia. Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

Tema zanjado.-afirmó Hestia, mirándolos a ambos.

¿Cómo que tema zanjado? ¡Esto… es… es una injusticia! ¡Ahora sé por qué Luke los odiaba!-les grité.

Atenea se mordió el labio inferior y desvió, por un momento, la mirada, a la vez que alzaba las cejas. Poseidón la miró lleno de odio y Hestia, sorprendentemente, me puso una mano en el hombro.

Tranquilo, Percy.-me dijo. Su voz suave y relajada me hizo perder todo odio.- Cambiemos de tema, ¿sí? No hace ningún bien hablar de muertos.-Hestia me convenció.

Al poco rato llegaron los demás dioses. Se ubicaron cada uno en su trono y se prestaron a escuchar lo que tenía que decirles. Hestia se sentó en el silloncito pequeño que había llamado para mí y se quedó mirándome. Afrodita y Hera cruzaban miradas preocupadas, pero no les presté atención. Les conté mi sueño a los dioses, y todos, salvo Zeus y Hades, comenzaron a murmurar. El rey de los dioses hizo una seña con la mano y todos se callaron. Luego, el dueño del Inframundo me miró con ojos curiosos.

No me mientas.-dijo.- No vale la pena. Sé que Nico te llevó allí.-

¿Entonces está mintiendo?-observó Hestia, mirando al rey del Inframundo con curiosidad forzada.

La miré. ¿Acababa de llamarme mentiroso? ¿Precisamente ella, que siempre me prestaba más atención que los demás dioses, me decía mentiroso? Hades torció su cuello hacia ella y la observó.

Mmm… No.-declaró.- Ahora que lo pienso, no miente. Es solo que no lo sabe.-me miró a mí.- Nico no te lo ha explicado, ¿o me equivoco?-lo miré a los ojos. Parecían fuego negro.

Entendí que Hestia lo había dicho para abrirle los ojos a Hades.

¿Explicarme qué?-quise saber.

No, es obvio que no lo hizo.-miró a Zeus.- No tiene la culpa.-Hades había cambiado radicalmente –para bien- desde que lo admitían en el Olimpo en todo momento –antes sólo lo dejaban entrar para los solsticios de verano e invierno-. Volvió a mirarme.- Érebo es un dios primordial.-empezó.- La sombra que cubre todo el mundo ininterrumpidamente.-dijo.

¿Ininterrumpidamente? Pero si cada cosa tiene su sombra…-

Déjame terminar.-me cortó.- Érebo es la sombra. Éter la luz. Nix trae la noche, Érebo, y a su vez, horas después, Hemera esparce la sombra y trae a Éter. Pero, a pesar de que de la sombra solo quedan vestigios, sigue siendo una. Por eso es posible ejecutar un viaje sombra. Es… como… una vasta red de conexiones e interconexiones inentendible para cualquier mortal. ¿No te has preguntado por qué tomas giros cuando haces un viaje sombra?-al igual que muchas veces antes, el señor de los muertos mostró una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y se apoyó en el respaldo de su trono.

De acuerdo, Hades tenía razón. Muchas veces había habido curvas en el camino de la señorita O'Leary cada vez que habíamos hecho un viaje sombra.

Ahora bien,-siguió Hades.- ningún mortal o semidiós puede entrar a los Campos Elíseos en vida.-

Eso solo me hacía sentir peor, me confirmaba que lo mío había sido un sueño, una alucinación.

Pero…-dijo Hades, alzando el dedo índice de la mano derecha y apoyando el codo correspondiente en el apoyabrazos de su trono.- Cuando se duerme, se está en un estado aproximado a la muerte, por lo que un semidiós, en sueños –un humano no-, puede entrar a los Elíseos si es llevado por un vivo. Ahora, como ningún vivo puede entrar allí, y solo yo o un hijo mío puede hacerlo, Nico te llevó. Pero para no explicarte todo esto, directamente te hizo creer que entrabas ahí despierto. Además, a su manera, resultaba más creíble.-

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Curiosamente, Hades acababa de alegrarme el día. Ya quería salir corriendo a buscar a Annabeth y a Leo.

Muchas gracias, mi señor Hades.-le dije. Él asintió. Curioso, muchas veces había querido matarme y ahora parecía quererme.- Mi señor.-me dirigí a Apolo.

Dime, muchacho.-dijo, sonriendo intensamente.

¿Cómo puedo curar heridas mágicas causadas por gigantes?-

Apolo dudó. Se tocó la barbilla y miró de reojo a Poseidón. Luego observó a Zeus. Finalmente, volvió su vista a mí.

Hay una forma.-dijo, acomodándose en la silla.- Pero…-dudó otra vez sobre si debía explicármelo.

Por favor.-supliqué. Miré a los demás. Hera y Afrodita me echaban miradas compasivas. Ares, por su parte, recordaba que yo había caído de rodillas después de la primera batalla contra Porfirión, y cada vez me quería menos. Hefesto lucía incómodo, pero miró a su mujer y luego se volvió hacia mí.

Entonces, sucedió lo último que yo esperaba que pasara. Hermes me miró con interés, preguntándose algo. Por último se puso de pie y caminó en silencio hasta mi lado. Se quedó mirando el suelo un momento y luego miró a Zeus a los ojos.

Este muchacho, -empezó Hermes.-ha demostrado valentía y honor estos últimos años.-Zeus lo miró a través de sus cejas con el ceño fruncido. Poseidón se removió en su asiento, inquieto. Atenea me clavó la mirada, pero rápidamente la desvió a Hermes. Hera y Afrodita se miraron un momento y susurraron algo acerca de Annabeth –no pude escuchar qué-. Ares y Hefesto parecían de opiniones opuestas –yo sabía cuál de los dos me apoyaba, no era necesario decirlo-. Dionisio estaría, con suerte, de mi lado. Artemisa miró a Poseidón y supe que los dos me ayudarían.- Digo que demostró valentía, porque se plantó delante de Cronos y no tuvo miedo, ¡aunque él fuera el rey de los titanes!-Hermes me señaló con el dedo.- ¡Digo que tiene honor, porque aun cuando Cronos le quitó mucho, no era venganza lo que lo movía, sino hacer el bien!-dijo Hermes, mirando un poco a cada dios. Abajo estarían preguntándose dónde estaba yo.- El chico sólo quiere vivir en paz y armonía con lo que lo rodea. No veo nada de malo en eso. ¡Someto el tema a votación! Si hay más de cinco de nosotros a favor, Apolo le dirá qué hacer.-gritó Hermes.- Tú,-apuntó a Apolo con el dedo.- no votas.-

Ni tú tampoco.-intervino Zeus.

Hermes asintió. Él había llamado a votación, por lo tanto no podía favorecer a nadie. Esperaba que fueran pocos los que alzaran la mano a mi favor. Poseidón, Hera y Afrodita alzaron la mano al instante. Hades votó negativo. Artemisa se unió a mi causa y Hefesto también. Uno más y ganaba. Dionisio y Ares votaron en mi contra, aludiendo a que "no podía traer a los muertos de donde estaban". Zeus votó a favor de su hermano Hades.

Solo faltas tú, Atenea.-dijo Hermes, mirándola con nerviosismo.- Por favor, sé razonable.-

¡Silencio!-exigió Zeus.- Ella hará lo que quiera.-

Atenea me miró. Dependía de ella. Sus tormentosos ojos grises se cruzaron con los míos y supe lo que iba a hacer.

Voto… por él.-dijo, segundos después.

Zeus asintió, decepcionado.

Apolo, dile lo que quiere saber.-accedió el rey de los dioses.

Ven por aquí.-me dijo Apolo, contento de ayudarme.

Me llevó hasta su mansión y me dio una lira.

Has de hacer lo mismo que Orfeo. Hades te dejará entrar a los Elíseos, pero deberás salir sin mirar nunca atrás para ver si las almas te siguen. De lo contrario, perderás toda esperanza. Sin mencionar que los dioses te fulminarán. Ahora, una vez que llegues abajo, junta como máximo dos almas y parte de regreso. Hades no podrá traerte. A la vuelta, Cerbero estará atento por almas que lleguen al Inframundo o que quieran escapar, así que deberás tocar la lira para que se duerma.-

Sentí un tirón en las tripas y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Yo no sabía tocar la lira.

Pero, mi señor…-

No me llames "mi señor".-

Está bien. Apolo. No sé tocar la lira.-declaré, sonrojándome.

¿Y para qué crees que estoy yo?-me dijo, como si fuera obvio.- Tú sólo lleva los dedos a ella y deja que yo haga el resto.-

Recordé que Luke había dicho que tenía que curar las heridas de Annabeth antes de intentar atar su alma de vuelta a su cuerpo. Le expliqué eso a Apolo, y él adoptó una expresión preocupada.

Ya hice eso algunas veces en el pasado. Casi siempre salió mal, si te soy sincero. Lo haremos sólo si estás seguro. Debe ser un trabajo de precisión. El momento en que la curemos y su alma y su cuerpo se junten de nuevo debe ser el mismo. O casi el mismo. Pongamos una variación máxima de un segundo.-

Minutos después, Hades me llevó al Inframundo –con sólo chasquear los dedos- y me dejó entrar a los Campos Elíseos. Parecía que con su permiso, cualquiera podía entrar. Entré allí gritando. El señor de los muertos observó con curiosidad mi paraíso. Era el Campamento Mestizo, el valle que era para todos. Annabeth y Leo corrieron hasta mí.

Percy, ¡por fin! Estábamos esperando que llegaras para…-ella se congeló al ver a Hades.- Oh, oh.-

No, no, tranquilos. Nos está ayudando.-dije, con algo de sorpresa en la voz.- Miren, nos iremos así.-

Les conté brevemente lo que haríamos. Ellos tenían que ir detrás de mí, caminando a mi paso. No tenían que hablar, ni distraerse por nada. Tenían que dejarse llevar por mi melodía –que en realidad era de Apolo-, y yo no tenía que mirar atrás.

Capítulo 25

Algo más vuelve con Annabeth

Salir fue fácil. Bah, a quién quiero engañar, no mirar atrás hasta que salimos de allí fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. Pero ahora sus almas tenían que volver a sus cuerpos.

Annabeth.-le dije. Intenté agarrarme a sus brazos, pero sólo logré atrapar una nebulosa blanca.- Lo siento, lo siento.-dije, enseguida. Pero ella sonreía. La complacía la idea de volver a su cuerpo.- Ve a tu cuerpo y espera por Apolo. Iré en cuanto termine con Leo.-

Ella asintió.

¿Dónde estamos?-pregunté, atónito.

El Partenón.-dijo ella inmediatamente.- Bueno, mejor me apuro.-

Cuando estaba por pasar por la pared, recordé la advertencia de Apolo.

¡Espera!-se dio la vuelta.- No entres en tu cuerpo cuando llegues. Apolo estará esperando por ti, si él no está ahí, no hagas nada.-

Asintió y desapareció de la vista. Estábamos en Atenas. Resulta que el Partenón había sido creado para esconder la antigua entrada al Inframundo. Leo y yo fuimos hasta la costa y nos zambullimos. En el fondo resplandecían los restos del Argos II. Busqué por las calderas… y divisé el cuerpo de Leo. Él fue como un rayo y entró con desesperación. Desvié la vista al ver lo que sucedía. El cuerpo de Leo comenzó a arder como una supernova y luego, lentamente, se apagó. Nadé hasta él y lo toqué.

¡Ah!-grité.

Leo abrió los ojos y echó a reír –o algo parecido-, y se atragantó con agua. Salimos hacia afuera y entre risas nos abrazamos y nos quedamos mirando un punto blanco que se iba borrando a lo lejos. Annabeth iba de camino. Sonreí ante aquella vista y Leo y yo nos pusimos de camino al Monte Olimpo. Lo puse al tanto de los hechos, pero para cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya era tarde. Nunca llegaríamos al Monte Olimpo a tiempo de luchar la batalla de esa noche. Sólo por impulso, salimos corriendo, pero cuanto más corríamos, más lejos parecíamos estar. Pasamos horas corriendo y caminando, hasta que por fin caímos abatidos. Era gracioso: había superado al mismo Orfeo en su intento de traer a los muertos de vuelta a la vida, y ahora no me daba cuenta de que no llegaría a tiempo al Olimpo. Apolo seguramente ya habría curado a Annabeth. Podía oír caballos trotar a nuestras espaldas. De pronto, unas pezuñas se clavaron a mi lado. Me giré y vi a aquel a quien menos esperaba ver. Lo había creído muerto hasta hacía poco.

¡Quirón!-

El centauro asintió.

Sí, Percy.-dijo, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.-

Llévanos al Olimpo, ¡Porfirión atacará con todo su ejército hoy, y si no llegamos…!-

Lo sé. Suban a mi lomo.-contestó, aún muy tranquilo.

Sin decir nada, Leo y yo nos subimos y de un segundo a otro estábamos en el Monte Olimpo.

Y sí, lo digo literalmente. Porque viajar a lomos de un centauro inmortal, era como hacer un viaje sombra con mi perra del infierno. Los centauros suelen acortar muchísimo las distancias al galopar sin interferencias de ningún tipo.

La escena era horrorosa. Los gigantes iban al frente de su ejército. Los romanos aún estaban todos vivos. Ares y Marte habían hecho bien su trabajo. Pero ellos dos no eran suficientes. Recordé que no sabía por qué habían aparecido ambos, pero de todas formas no era ahora el momento de preguntar. Bajé del lomo de Quirón y escuché un grito que me perforó ambos oídos.

¡Ataquen!-gritó Porfirión.

Su ejército salió corriendo hacia los romanos con un "Aaah". Ares y Marte salieron solos a la carga, y tras ellos, segundos después, partieron los romanos. Quirón preparó una flecha, con un guante de box en la punta, y disparó. Pegó en la mejilla de un minotauro, que se volteó y se quedó mirando hacia nosotros. Recién ahora entendía que eso era una distracción para separar sus fuerzas. Reconocí a algunos "Ponis Fiesteros" a mi alrededor –me habían ayudado dos años atrás durante la guerra contra Cronos-.

Quirón.-le dije, en un momento de solaz.

¿Qué pasa, Percy?-preguntó. Sonaba tranquilo, aun cuando millones de monstruos se acercaban corriendo hacia nosotros.

Los "Ponis Fiesteros" lanzaron una descarga de flechas sobre los enemigos y abatieron a unos cuantos. Las suyas –las flechas-, tenían guantes de box en las puntas, otras eran comunes, algunas eran de plata, otras iban decoradas con penachos o plumas, y unas pocas iban rociadas con fuego. Tras esta, lanzaron otra descarga. Ares y Marte aprovechaban bien la distracción. Iban ganando terreno prácticamente ellos dos solos, pero los romanos otra vez tenían su bendición y parecían auténticos demonios. ¿Por qué los demás dioses no bajaban a ayudarnos? "Bueno," pensé, "al diablo, hagamos lo que podamos."

Um, -me quedé pensando en Tyson.- ¿Tyson está…?-

Pude ver a lo lejos a un centímano –Briares- apareciendo entre la neblina, y a otro montón de seres de enorme estatura, acompañándolo. Al frente venía mi hermano cíclope, como en otra ocasión, dirigiendo el asalto.

Allí.-dijo Quirón con una sonrisa. Luego se volvió hacia los monstros. Ya casi estaban encima de nosotros.- Lo que me recuerda… ten, toma.-me dijo, extendiéndome un escudo. Era el que Tyson había hecho hacía tiempo para mí. Todavía se veían claramente los dibujos de nosotros tres –Annabeth, Tyson y yo-, luchando con la hidra, o, en otra división, los tres plantándole cara a Polifemo. Lo tomé contento.

De pronto me sentí lleno de fuerzas. Destapé mi bolígrafo y empuñé a Riptide. Fui el primero en salir corriendo. A mis espaldas, pude oír llamas bailando a la vida, y supe que Leo llevaría a cabo una masacre. Otra descarga de flechas pasó volando sobre mí y se estrelló contra los enemigos. Penetré su primera línea defensiva con un mandoble y lancé una estocada contra un minotauro, que al instante se convirtió en una burbujeante sustancia negra. Las Puertas de la Muerte seguían abiertas. Interpuse mi escudo entre el ataque de una mujer-serpiente y yo, y degollé a otra. Un meteorito pasó rozando mi costado y se estrelló contra un minotauro, más adelante. Las hidras que estaban detrás, retrocedieron. No habían pensado en ser carbonizadas. Todo iba bien de momento. Tenía que llegar a mi tienda, en la cima del Olimpo, al pie de la escalera de platino celestial. Me cubrí de otro ataque y otra descarga de flechas cayó sobre los monstruos –y sobre mí, pero me cubrí con el escudo-. Enterré a Riptide en el pecho de un minotauro. Pude ver detrás a un millar de esfinges –curiosamente, una nos ayudaba-, quimeras y leones de Nemea. Al lado de Porfirión, pude divisar a Euryale y a Stheno. Malditas gorgonas. Iba a despedazarlas. Pero recordé que primero tenía que llegar a mi tienda. Acuchillé a unos cuantos monstruos más, y por fin rompí la línea defensiva que daba a la ofensiva de Ares y Marte.

¡A un lado!-grité, alzando la voz.- ¡A un lado!-

Pero enseguida comprendí que los romanos estaban rodeados, y también Ares y Marte. Entonces, Tyson, Briares y los cíclopes entraron en combate. La tierra entera se sacudió. Briares, el centímano, entró en batalla con Alcioneo, uno de los gigantes presentes. Mi hermano se lanzó sobre Efialtes, lo derribó y comenzó a pegarle desenfrenadamente, cargado de odio. Los demás cíclopes comenzaron a luchar contra el ejército. Los centauros presionaron con descarga tras descarga sobre los monstruos. Muchos cayeron muertos en una sustancia negra burbujeante, pero no era suficiente. Porfirión venía pateando a sus súbditos en dirección a mí. Parecía saber que tenía que matarme. Entonces sucedió la cosa menos esperada. El cielo se estremeció con una fuerza antinatural, y la escalera que daba al Monte Olimpo se resquebrajó lentamente hasta partirse en mil pedazos. Un rayo cayó del cielo y el mismísimo Zeus apareció al pie del lugar donde antes había estado la escalera, con su rayo maestro en la mano. Una sombra negra, más densa aún que la propia oscuridad, bajó dando vueltas a su lado, y Hades, el rey del Inframundo, se materializó. Una serpiente marina cayó del cielo al otro lado de Zeus y, al disolverse, Poseidón apareció allí tridente en mano. A su vez, todos los demás dioses fueron apareciendo. Sólo cuando todos estuvieron presentes –incluyendo a Afrodita, quien no iba nunca a la guerra, pero que no pelearía ahora-, me di cuenta de que la batalla se había detenido.

¡Conque tienes las agallas de aparecer, Zeus!-gritó Porfirión.

Zeus le contestó inmediatamente, como si hubiera estado ensayando la respuesta durante días.

He venido a fulminarte como la última vez. ¿Te acuerdas de eso? Fue tan placentero.-

Porfirión rechinó los dientes, y con un grito estremecedor se lanzó hacia Zeus. Él hizo lo propio. Alcioneo y Efialtes se libraron de sus contrincantes, empujándolos, y corrieron hacia los dioses. Ellos respondieron haciendo lo propio. El choque de los once dioses contra los once gigantes fue catastrófico. La porción de tierra que los rodeaba se resquebrajó a su alrededor y comenzó a ceder. Iban moviéndose de un lado a otro, evitando el contacto con una porción, continuamente. Poseidón se batía en duelo contra Polibotes, al que en la antigüedad había enterrado bajo una isla. Atenea derribaba a Palas al suelo, incapaz de matarlo, pero conteniéndolo. Dionisio pateó a Éurito y lo enterró vivo bajo un centenar de vides, pero el gigante se liberó y se puso de pie. Hefesto descargó una fuerza incalculable con su martillo sobre la cabeza de Clitio, pero fue incapaz de matarlo. Artemisa disparaba una flecha tras otra sobre Gración, agujereándolo el pecho y el estómago con cada disparo. Hermes pasó volando sobre Hipólito, lo atrapó por la cabeza y lo elevó en el aire. Dio una voltereta y lanzó al gigante contra el suelo, provocando un cráter de treinta metros de diámetro. Hades se lanzó sobre Toante y lo atravesó con su espada negra de hierro estigio. El gigante alucinó unos momentos y lo pateó en el pecho, quitándoselo de encima. Ares le pegó un puñetazo a Agrio y le voló un diente. A su vez, Agrio lo pateó en la canilla, pero Ares respondió con otro golpe, olvidándose del dolor. Alcioneo atrapó a Apolo por la cintura, pero él le metió parte de su lira en la nariz y el gigante lo soltó. Hera encadenaba a Efialtes al suelo, a la vez que lanzaba maldiciones en griego antiguo a una velocidad increíble. Mientras todo esto sucedía, Zeus y Porfirión se lanzaban rayos y hachazos a diestra y siniestra, despedazando todo lo que golpeaban. Podrían estar así por horas, pero si los semidioses no ayudábamos, los dioses perderían. Por otro lado, si los ayudábamos y no luchábamos contra los monstruos, estos últimos serían nuestros asesinos. Pero recordé que había algo que me importaba más que eso. Corrí montaña arriba tan rápido como pude, pero no llegaría fácilmente. Miré al mar y me obligué a sentir un tirón en las tripas. Mi mascota emergió de un embudo que se originó en el mar, y me llevó hasta arriba. Entré corriendo en la tienda. Si Apolo estaba en la batalla, entonces Annabeth ya estaría curada y viva otra vez. Miré a un costado.

¡Quítame estas cosas, sesos de alga!-me gritó.

Entre una sonrisa y lágrimas de alegría, le saqué las raíces de encima y la abracé. Sentí sus brazos rodeándome también.

Creo que nunca me sentí mejor. Y esta vez en serio. No era como la vez que nos besamos bajo el agua, era mucho, mucho, mejor, definitivamente, esta sensación. Pero, a decir verdad, preferiría no repetirla nunca más en toda mi vida. Me había costado mucho lograr esto, y no me permitiría tener que hacerlo otra vez. Nunca más.

Podía oír el fragor de la batalla de afuera, pero mi mundo se limitaba a la tienda.

Capítulo 26

El principio del fin

Salimos de la tienda. Me sentía renovado. La tierra seguía bamboleándose. Zeus seguía en batalla con Porfirión, y los demás estaban en las mismas condiciones.

Annabeth.-le dije.- Quédate aquí.-

Como yo esperaba, se decepcionó.

Pero…-

Pero nada.-la corté.- Ya te perdí una vez. No de nuevo.-puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

Y si…-

Se acabó jugar a los héroes.-dije. Sonaba como su padre, seguramente.- No te expongas.-

¿Y tú? ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme viendo cómo te matan, eh?-me planteó.

Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero…

Esperemos.-me propuso.- Si vemos que la cosa va mal, entonces bajamos.-me miró detenidamente un momento.- Los dos.-agregó, finalmente.

Yo asentí. La idea me gustaba. Al menos tendría unos momentos ahí con ella antes de bajar a pelear. Miré el campo de batalla. Ahora eran dos dioses contra cada gigante. Júpiter y Zeus, contra Porfirión; Apolo y Febo, contra Alcioneo; Hera y Juno peleaban con Efialtes; Atenea y Minerva se turnaban una vez cada una para distraer y atacar a Palas; Poseidón y Neptuno clavaban sus tridentes en Polibotes una y otra vez; Hermes y Mercurio atacaban a Hipólito con distintas armas cada vez, provocándole una impotencia terrible; Artemisa y Diana le disparaban flechas con guantes de box, flechas sónicas, explosivas, otras de plata, y otras tantas revestidas en llamas, a Gración. Dionisio y Baco rodeaban a Éurito con vides y uvas, para luego pegarle con sus bastones. Hefesto y Vulcano le lanzaban piedras a Clitio, o le pegaban mazazos en la cara y el cuerpo si se acercaban lo suficiente. Ares y Marte le arrancaban los dientes y los pelos –además de la barba y los bigotes- a Agrio. Por su parte, Hades y Plutón apretaban a Toante entre huesos y lo atravesaban con sus espadas negras de hierro estigio sin piedad una y otra vez.

¿Esos son…?-empezó Annabeth.

Los dioses griegos y romanos.-terminé yo.- No sé por qué, pero parecen capaces de presentar sus dos formas al mismo tiempo.-expliqué.

¡Mira, Percy!-me dijo Annabeth, señalando algo entre la multitud de monstruos.

Era un basilisco. El rey de las serpientes. Era una por supuesto, pero especialmente grande. Tenía que medir unos quince metros. Sus colmillos eran curvos, largos y especialmente venenosos. Sin embargo, eso no era lo peor. Su mirada era mortífera. La de Medusa, al lado de la del Basilisco, no era nada. Si mirabas directo a sus ojos, caías muerto, así sin más. Los cíclopes comandados por Briares, el centímano –y sí, lo digo porque Briares tiene cien brazos-, y mi hermano Tyson aplastaban enemigos con la planta de sus pies y les pegaban garrotazos a los minotauros. Annabeth pareció reparar en que Tyson estaba allí.

¡Mira!-me dijo, apuntándolo con el dedo.

Sí, lo sé.-respondí, al instante.- Lo vi cuando venía subiendo la ladera de la montaña.

El basilisco, que antes había estado enroscado en una estatua de Zeus al pie de la montaña, ahora había desaparecido de la vista.

Mala señal.-susurró Annabeth, con su voz cargada de miedo.

De pronto, algo tiró de mí y caí montaña abajo, arrastrado por una enorme, larga y vultuosa cosa negra.

¡Annabeth!-grité, desesperado.

Pero ella ya venía corriendo tras de mí. Saltó y cayó sobre lo que me arrastraba. Sólo entonces, me di cuenta de que era el Basilisco. Riptide estaba en mi bolsillo, pero había dejado el escudo en la tienda. Annabeth se bamboleaba de un lado al otro sobre el lomo del Basilisco, incapaz de asestarle un golpe. Dirigí mi vista a los veintidós dioses.

¡Padre!-grité, en vano.

Ni Poseidón ni Neptuno me oyeron. Pasamos sobre un charco de agua, y, sin saber muy bien cómo, saqué un tridente de allí. Sin tener en cuenta qué estaba haciendo, apunté al cielo y disparé un chorro de agua que le pegó a Neptuno en la cara. Se volteó para ver qué pasaba y se olvidó del gigante. Poseidón le pegó a Polibotes, estrellándolo contra una roca. Lo apresó con agua, que luego convirtió en hielo, y se volteó para ver qué quería Neptuno –que estaba tocándole el brazo-. Finalmente, ambos vieron lo que nos pasaba y vinieron en medio de una tormenta de agua. Esto era mucho peor que pelear contra Cronos. Poseidón atrapó al Basilisco por la quijada y lo levantó del suelo. Neptuno estiró sus brazos y nos atrapó a Annabeth y a mí. Pude ver a mi padre agitar al Basilisco con una fuerza descomunal, y estrellarlo contra el suelo, reventándole las tripas. Pude mirar el lado romano de Poseidón durante un momento, y noté algunas diferencias. Neptuno tenía marcas celestes –como si fueran tatuajes- por toda la cara y los brazos –seguramente también las tenía en el resto del cuerpo-. Su pelo negro estaba sujeto a su cabeza con una corona dorada que le encajaba a la perfección. Nos soltó a Annabeth y a mí en medio la batalla, diciendo:

¡Causen algunos estragos!-

Empuñé mi espada. Annabeth y yo quedamos espalda con espalda. La última vez que habíamos hecho eso, ella había terminado mal –Ethan Nakamura, hijo de Némesis, le había clavado un cuchillo cuando ella se interpuso entre él y yo-. Los monstruos se congregaron rápido a nuestro alrededor. Acabé con una mujer serpiente, y un perro del infierno se lanzó sobre mí. Alcancé a esquivarlo y a abrirle una herida en el lomo, pero no pude matarlo. Annabeth tenía un escudo en la mano, pero yo sólo llevaba mi espada, Riptide. Escuché a Poseidón y a Neptuno entrando otra vez en batalla con Polibotes. No podía ver lo que hacían los demás, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban Quirón, Tyson o Leo. Entonces un meteorito surcó el aire a mi lado y se estrelló a poca distancia de nosotros. Pude ver a Leo quemando todo a su paso, envuelto en llamas y disparando sin cesar. Parecía estar lleno de odio por dentro. Pude ver a Thalia con "Égida" en las manos, luchando dificultosamente contra una hidra. Si no hacíamos algo pronto, la matarían. Nico estaba peleando sin descanso con gran parte del ejército de Porfirión, alzando muertos y dando tajos al aire que provocaban que la tierra se agrietara y se tragara algunos monstruos.

¡Percy!-

Hasta hacía poco había estado totalmente pendiente de Annabeth, pero ahora la había descuidado. Me di la vuelta y vi a un minotauro alzando su brazo. Salté, empujé a Annabeth, y pude sentir el puño del minotauro golpeándome, justo en el costado.

Capítulo 27

Amanece el último día de guerra

Me quedé desparramado en el suelo. Nuestros enemigos estaban siendo derrotados. Los centauros y los cíclopes hacían progresos sobre el ejército. Annabeth cayó de rodillas a mi lado. El sol salía en el Este. Escuché a Apolo gritando como loco en su coche en llamas. Dejó al sol con un envión como para que en veinticuatro horas estuviera otra vez allí, y descendió rápidamente a la base del Olimpo.

No…-Annabeth se echó sobre mí, sollozando.- Todo por mi culpa…-susurraba.

El ejército enemigo se batió en retirada, y los gigantes también lo hicieron, al darse cuenta de que si los semidioses los alcanzaban, estarían perdidos. Segundos después, cuando supuse que los enemigos ya estaban lejos, me levanté bruscamente, como si el minotauro no me hubiera pegado, y me lancé sobre Annabeth, haciéndola girar sobre el pasto. Los gigantes y su ejército ya habían desaparecido, y los centauros iban colina arriba. Nos miramos un momento y luego echamos a reír. Me di cuenta de que hacía, al menos, un mes que no sonreía de verdad. Ella estaba ahí, a mi lado, despatarrada en el pasto, mirándome entre risitas.

Estúpido…-me dijo, contenta y riéndose.

Me quedé mirando el cielo –ahora despejado-, y cerré los ojos, sintiéndome tranquilo una vez desde hacía mucho tiempo –desde mis doce años, para ser precisos-. Nos acercamos al mar y paseamos por la orilla, disfrutando las vistas. En eso se nos acercaron Poseidón y Atenea. Cuando la vi acercarse, mi primera reacción fue soltar la mano de Annabeth, pero decidí luego que ya era tiempo de que la diosa lo afrontara. Lo quisiera o no, si hija estaba a gusto con el hijo de Poseidón.

Veo que lograste tu objetivo.-observó él, mirando nuestras manos.

Asentí. Miré un momento a Annabeth y luego me fijé en Atenea.

Me debe una disculpa.-dije, secamente.

Atenea miró a su hija y se volvió hacia mí.

Supongo.-suspiró.- Hace dos años, te di el beneficio de la duda.-me dijo, mirándome a los ojos.- Ya no tengo dudas. Quiero que te quedes donde estás. Y es en serio.-se obligó a decirlo.

¿Perdón, Atenea?-preguntó Poseidón inocentemente.

Ella lo miró de reojo, claramente enfadada, pero Annabeth le pegó con los dedos en el hombro, despacio.

Mamá, tranquila.-le dijo.

Atenea le clavó los ojos. Casi podía ver sus ojos y los de Annabeth en batalla campal en medio de ellas. Annabeth tomó la iniciativa: la abrazó. Atenea se quedó con los brazos extendidos a sus lados, sorprendida. Luego rompió a llorar y abrazó a Annabeth. Poseidón me puso una mano en el hombro.

Ven, Percy. Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó antes. Y… sobre algunas cosas más. Seguro tienes muchas preguntas.-

Nos alejamos un poco, y pudimos ver a Atenea hablando con Annabeth sobre el pasado. Oí también las palabras "cráneo" y "parto", y sentí un escalofrío en la columna vertebral. Poseidón se rió de mí.

¿Qué?-pregunté, enfadado.- Tú tienes suerte. No te has enamorado de su hija.-reparé en que él quizá ya habría visto a muchos nietos de Atenea en su vida.- Um, -lo miré con seriedad.- mi hijo no va a nacer de una idea, ¿cierto?-

Por una vez, Poseidón dejó de lado su sentido del humor.

No lo sé.-me dijo, poco después.- Annabeth no es como ella. Atenea es una idea de un dios –de Zeus-. Sus hijos son ideas de un dios y un mortal. Sus nietos serían normales si fueran descendientes de un semidiós y un mortal, pero no sé cómo funciona entre dos semidioses, Percy. La verdad nunca en toda mi vida lo he pensado. Quizá porque nunca pasó.-

Eso no es una subida del ánimo, ¿sabes?-

Poseidón miró el suelo un momento, alzando muy levemente las cejas, suspirando, y llevando sus labios a un costado, a la vez que los fruncía. Parpadeó dos o tres veces, y volvió a mirarme.

Acabas de coser una herida que llevaba milenios abierta.-

Me quedé pensando en qué hablaba.

Te refieres a tu rivalidad con Atenea.-

Poseidón asintió.

Y por supuesto, también me alegro de que salvaras a su hija. En otras circunstancias, no me habría gustado tenerla de yerna.-me miró directo a los ojos, y yo me sonrojé.- No tengas vergüenza, Percy. Todos lo hacemos alguna vez. Y si eliges bien, es el mejor momento de tu vida.-

Pero tú no vas a estar ahí.-le dije, en respuesta.- Cuando yo esté casándome, si es que lo hago, tú estarás en el Olimpo.-

Poseidón se mojó los labios.

No.-negó con la cabeza.- Voy a estar ahí. Pero prométeme que me dejarás dar la fiesta en el Olimpo.-

Pero, ¿y mamá y Paul?-

Él no había pensado en eso. Se rascó la barbilla.

Habrá que hablar con Zeus.-esbozó una pícara sonrisa y me guiñó un ojo. Otra vez, yo no sabía si él hablaba en serio o era una broma.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que nunca había hablado con mi madre desde que había recuperado la memoria.

Papá, -le dije.- ¿tienes un dracma?-

Poseidón buscó en sus pantalones y sacó unas cuantas monedas.

Quédatelas.-me dijo.- Yo no las necesito.-

Me di la vuelta y lancé una al agua, diciendo:

Oh, Iris, diosa del Arcoíris, muéstranos a Sally Jackson, mi mamá.-

En el agua cerca de la costa, se concentró una neblina muy densa. Atenea y Annabeth vinieron hasta nosotros. Poseidón y la diosa se ubicaron tras nosotros, y Annabeth se colgó de mi brazo. En cuanto apareció la cocina del departamento, pude ver a mi padrastro desayunando.

¡Paul!-le grité.

Paul Blofis escupió parte de su café en la mesa y se quedó pasmado mirando el mensaje Iris.

Oh, ¡hola, Percy!-me dijo, todo colorado. Miró a Annabeth y a mi padre.- Hola, Poseidón.-le dijo. Mi padre le sonrió.- Annabeth.-miró a mi compañera.

Hola, Paul.-le contestó mi padre.

Buenos días, señor Blofis.-respondió Annabeth.- Um… esta es mi mamá.-dijo, señalando a la diosa.- Es…-

Oh, no, no, no, espera. Ella es…-Paul miró a la madre de mi novia atentamente.- Atenea…-se quedó atontado mirándola.

Sí.-reconoció la diosa.

Paul.-le dije. Él salió de su cuarta dimensión, y me prestó atención.- ¿Mi mamá está ahí?-

Paul asintió y se fue escaleras arriba. Poco después volvió con ella.

Sally.-dijo Poseidón

Mi mamá se sentía incómoda, seguramente, pero Poseidón le dirigía una mirada que no le prestaba a cualquiera. Era especial y de entendimiento a la vez. A Paul no le importaba, estaba demasiado extasiado mirando a Atenea y a Poseidón como si fueran vete a saber qué. Mi mamá reparó en que Annabeth iba colgada de mi brazo, y esbozó una sonrisa.

Oh, Percy.-dijo.- Me gusta que sea ella.-declaró.

Annabeth se sonrojó. Poseidón pasó su brazo sobre mi espalda y agarró el hombro de Annabeth, echándose sobre mí. En el momento no me di cuenta, pero Paul hizo una seña y Atenea hizo lo mismo que mi padre. Y entonces, un flash me dejó ciego. Mi padrastro acababa de sacarnos una foto a los cuatro.

¡Está perfecta!-dijo, mostrando el visor de la cámara digital.- ¡La voy a poner en un marco de oro!-

Paul salió de la habitación, sobrepasado por la situación. Dionisio debía andar detrás de eso.

Sólo quería decirte que estaba bien.-le dije a mi madre.- Y que…-miré a Annabeth.- quizá comience a alquilar un apartamento por mi cuenta.-mi mamá adoptó una expresión triste.- Oh… um, quizá en el mismo edificio, así estamos cerca, y…-

No.-me cortó Sally.- Vivan donde ustedes quieran.-

Oye, no he dicho nada sobre…-

Pero mi mamá negó con la cabeza.

No intentes ocultarme cosas. Te conozco mejor que cualquiera, Percy.-replicó.

Asentí, sonriente.

Está bien.-acepté.

Adiós, Percy.-saludó mi madre.- Señores.-miró a Atenea y luego a Poseidón.- Yerna.-molestó a Annabeth.

Mamá, estás dando por hecho cosas que…-

Poseidón me pegó un puñetazo en la columna disimuladamente. Aparte de mí, nadie se dio cuenta.

Doy por hecho lo que sé que va a pasar.-declaró.- Y sé que tú y Annabeth sobrevivirán a esta guerra.-

Poco después, volvió Paul y nos despedimos de ellos.

Percy, no le des disgustos a tu madre.-me retó Poseidón.

Curioso, nunca antes me había puesto demasiada atención, y ahora hasta me regañaba. Decidí que era mejor no pelear, no ahora. Minutos después, Atenea y mi padre partieron de regreso a la base del Olimpo. Hoy sería la última batalla. No pararíamos hasta matar a los gigantes, o morir en el intento. Supuse que tenía que decir algo, sólo por si acaso. Yo había vuelto a ser invulnerable, pero Annabeth no, y los dioses no me dejarían traerle de entre los muertos por segunda vez. Nos sentamos a la orilla del mar. Puse mi brazo en su cintura y ella cruzó el suyo por mi cuello.

Percy…-empezó ella. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi hombro.- ¿Cómo fue que desperté entre esas raíces?-

La miré y parpadeé.

¿No recuerdas… nada?-

Ella negó tristemente. Estaba por decirle que no se había perdido nada, cuando me di cuenta de que Luke no podía volver, y no pasaba nada si le contaba lo que había visto yo allí abajo. Expliqué cómo había sucedido todo, sin entrar mucho en detalles. Esperaba que se largara a llorar, como mínimo, pero no lo hizo. Solo sonrió mientras fruncía el ceño.

Hace tiempo que acepté que Luke se fue. Pero si hubiera tenido que elegir, no me arrepentiría de nada.-me dijo. Sospeché, pero como dos años atrás, la miré a los ojos y supe que no mentía.

Um, -tragué saliva. Le daría una indirecta sobre lo que había dicho Hera de la mente y tal. Seguramente lo entendería.- el otro día, cuando fui a buscarte al Monte Tubqal…-la miré a los ojos. Me miraba con atención.- Hera…-ella resopló.

Hera.-repitió, incrédula.

Le colgué los pelos de la oreja.

Sí.-me obligué a decir.- Hera. Bueno, como iba diciendo. Hera me dijo que… que la mente de un semidiós, se desarrolla dos veces más rápido que la de un humano normal. Quiero decir…-miré un momento al mar, luego me volví hacia ella.- Me dijo que pienso como un humano normal de treinta y seis años, lo que implica… que mi mente está… preparada para amar.-la miré esperando su reacción.

¿Es tu manera de decir que estás enamorado?-preguntó, a propósito.

Me reí de la sugerencia, a sabiendas de que era verdad. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la besé. Pude sentir sus manos en mi cuello, y luego una de ellas en mi nuca.

Bien. Estaba feliz, ¿cierto? Debía estarlo. Pero es un clásico que cada vez que un héroe –o dos, en este caso- estén en una situación sentimental, aparezca alguien para molestarlos. En este caso, yo tenía ganas de aplastar la cabeza de ese alguien, por dicha razón y otra más.

Oh, lamento meterme entre ustedes, pero, ¡de verdad es importante!-

No le hicimos caso. Era Grover. Seguíamos besándonos cuando Grover me agarró el antebrazo. Me separé bruscamente de Annabeth e hice ademán de pegarle a mi amigo. Acababa de recordar que lo odiaba.

¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡¿Qué te pasa, Percy?!-preguntó, atónito.

Me puse de pie. Quería matarlo a golpes, pero Annabeth me agarró el brazo.

¡La habrías dejado morir!-le grité.- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Sólo dímelo, ¿por qué?!-me sentía realmente exasperado.

Grover tragó saliva y miró a Annabeth, quien ya lo estaba observando detenidamente.

¡No estaba seguro de poder mantener dos personas atadas a la vez!-me gritó.

¡Pero…!-

¡Pero, nada! ¡Pero, nada, Percy!-Grover comenzó a dar saltitos pequeños, como hacía cuando se ponía nervioso.- ¡Y si no podía lograrlo y mantenerlos a ambos atados a su vida, entonces los habríamos perdido a los dos, ¿entiendes?!-

Quería decir que no, que de todas formas lo golpearía hasta matarlo, pero no lo hice.

O-O-Oigan, ¡miren!-Annabeth señaló un punto a lo lejos.

Una mancha negra amenazaba con tapar el Olimpo entero. Salimos corriendo hacia allí. Llegamos y nos abrimos paso entre los enemigos a duras penas, pero logramos llegar al lado de los dioses. Era como una película. Un millar de monstruos amenazando con destruir todo –el fin de todas las cosas-, y unos pocos héroes acompañados por unos pocos dioses. Al lado de mi padre, estaba la señorita O'Leary, mi perra del infierno, y, a su vez, al lado suyo, descansaba mi esfinge. Tyson bamboleaba su garrote levemente de aquí para allá, inquieto. A su lado, Briares esperaba con una piedra en cada una de sus manos. Los veinticuatro dioses estaban ahí, preparados, esperando el último enfrentamiento. Destapé a Riptide y miré a Annabeth y a Grover. Ahora que estábamos de frente a la muerte, ya no lo odiaba en absoluto.

Grover.-

Él me miró.

Lo siento.-dije, rápidamente.

No pasa nada.-él lucía despreocupado.

Me volví a Annabeth.

No hace falta que digas nada.-me dijo, pellizcándome la mejilla.

Me tomé mi tiempo para contestar, sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo.

Te quiero.-dije, de todos modos.

Ella me miró ilusionada, y Zeus se paró delante de nosotros.

Capítulo 28

Gigantomaquia

¡Éste, es el último día!-gritó, a todo el ejército. Los centauros rasgaron el suelo con sus patas un par de veces y los romanos chocaron sus lanzas contra sus escudos.- ¡Ganemos o perdamos, -siguió Zeus, como si supiera el discurso de memoria.- siempre seremos recordados! ¡La verdadera gloria no puede comprarse! ¡Pero, díganme, ¿tienen la valentía para conseguirla?!-gritó, agitando su rayo maestro hacia el innumerable ejército de monstruos que se erguían delante de nosotros.

¡Sí!-gritamos todos a la vez.

¡Nada tengo que ofrecerles, salvo sangre, sudor, lágrimas y fatiga!-gritó Zeus. Eso me sonaba de alguna parte. Winston Churchill lo había dicho durante la segunda guerra mundial, que, según recordé después, había sido liderada por él y mi padre contra Hades.

Esta vez no hubo respuesta, sólo un grito desesperado de parte de todos nosotros. Salimos corriendo hacia Porfirión y su ejército con sed de venganza. Mientras iba corriendo montaña abajo, me di cuenta de que los siete mestizos íbamos al frente. Annabeth estaba a mi lado, y Leo corría a pocos metros de ella. Más a mi derecha iba Nico, con su negra espada de hierro estigio sacudiéndose violentamente sobre su cabeza. A mi izquierda, se ubicaban Thalia, Piper y Jason. Hacía días que no los veía a ellos dos. La lanza de Jason parecía haber adquirido algo que hacía que te volvieras loco mirándola. En su otra mano, llevaba un escudo simple pero resistente, que le habían hecho los cíclopes.

¡Ahí! ¡Una brecha, Percy!-me gritó Grover.

¡¿Dónde?! ¡Yo no veo nada!-grité, tras mirar donde él apuntaba.

¡Habrá una brecha en… cinco…-aumentamos la velocidad, explotando al máximo nuestros músculos- cuatro…-los monstruos se nos venían encima- tres…- Grover sacó de su bolsillo algo parecido a un cuerno, y supe lo que iba a hacer.- dos…- se llevó el cuerno a los labios y se quedó quieto. Los romanos se movían para esquivarlo. La bendición de Ares y Marte nos llegó a todos.- uno!-

El tiempo pareció detenerse un momento, cuando estábamos por chocar contra los monstruos. En un momento de solaz, recordé las palabras de Luke durante mi sueño en los Elíseos.

Ve, Percy, y salva al mundo.-

Entonces escuché el cuerno de Grover y me lancé sobre los enemigos, que se abrieron dejándome pasar, claramente horrorizados. Grover tocó otra vez, y los monstruos se quedaron paralizados, dejándose matar. Para cuando los bichos quisieron reaccionar, ya era tarde. Los veinticuatro dioses –que ahora incluían a Afrodita y Venus- y los trescientos romanos aparte de los siete mestizos, los centauros y los cíclopes –contando a Briares como uno- nos lanzamos sobre ellos, despedazándolos. Esquivé a un minotauro y corté una de las cabezas de una hidra. Aquello había sido un error, pero en seguida fue enmendado. Leo la carbonizó, y, tras esa, despedazó a otra, luego a una tercera. Me moví a tiempo de esquivar a un minotauro y dirigí mi mirada al mar. Sentí un tirón en las tripas y mi serpiente emergió de él. Parecía que en presencia de Poseidón y Neptuno era aún más fuerte. Pasó serpenteando al lado del Olimpo y se acostó sobre los enemigos, aplanando a miles. Luego comenzó a estacar y a partir enemigos por la mitad. Pude ver a Briares entrando en combate con un gigante. Ya no tenía ninguna piedra en las manos. Tyson aporreaba a Hipólito con su garrote. Rodé a un lado y le pegué un puntapié a un perro del infierno, que se lanzó sobre mí. Estaba por morderme el cuello y romperse los dientes, cuando alguien le pegó una patada y lo mandó a volar. Era Jason. Me incorporé con su ayuda, y pudimos ver que los monstruos estaban perdiendo. Los centauros los acribillaban con sus flechas, y los cíclopes los aplanaban, sin contar que mi serpiente marina los despedazaba. Jason y yo corrimos un poco hacia los gigantes, abriéndonos paso a empujones, espadazos y puntazos de su lanza. Ordené a mi mascota que nos limpiara el camino y nos lanzamos a contrarreloj contra los jefes del ejército enemigo. De camino, pasé al lado de Stheno y Euryale, y sólo por pura diversión, les corté la cabeza. Las dos empezaron a echar maldiciones en griego antiguo, pero no les hice caso. Casi todo el suelo estaba cubierto por una burbujeante sustancia negra. Porfirión agarró a Zeus y a Júpiter y les chocó las cabezas. Luego los estampó contra el suelo, pero ellos, rápido, se levantaron otra vez. Los demás gigantes estaban perdiendo la pelea. Hefesto y Vulcano eran ayudados por Leo, y entre los tres, ya casi mataban a Clitio. En cuanto volví la vista hacia Atenea y Minerva, Palas cayó muerto por la mano de Annabeth. Entre las tres acababan de matarlo. Me desvié hacia Neptuno y Poseidón para ayudar a matar a Polibotes. Toante fue tragado por una ola de oscuridad causada por Hades, Plutón y Nico a la vez. Ares y Marte atravesaron a Agrio –ahora sin dientes y calvo, sin barba ni bigote tampoco- y vislumbré a Piper clavándole su cuchillo. Agrio cayó muerto al suelo. Vi a Hefesto hundir su maza en la cabeza de Clitio y me di cuenta de que Vulcano le estaba metiendo la mano por el estómago al mismo tiempo que Leo lo carbonizaba. Thalia saltó sobre la cabeza de Éurito y le hundió su lanza en el ojo casi al mismo tiempo que Dionisio y Baco le metían vides por la boca, destrozándolo por dentro. Piper lanzó su cuchillo, como una experta, directo a la cabeza de Gración. Al instante, Artemisa y Diana lo remataron de un flechazo cada una. Los centauros acabaron de matar a los pocos monstruos que quedaban y se dedicaron a observar. Tyson, Briares y los cíclopes custodiaban la enorme masa de sustancia negra burbujeante, esperando que los enemigos se alzaran otra vez, listos para desarmarlos nuevamente. Leo corrió en ayuda de Hera y disparó una bola de fuego que se estampó contra el pecho de Efialtes al mismo tiempo que Juno le hundía una espada en el ojo y Hera lo encadenaba a una roca chasqueando los dedos. Nico abrió una grieta delante del gigante Alcioneo y un centenar de muertos se lanzaron sobre él. El gigante cayó presa del pánico, y Nico le rebanó el pescuezo al mismo tiempo que Apolo y Febo le pegaban con sus liras y otros instrumentos. Annabeth clavó su cuchillo en la espalda de Hipólito y Hermes le metió su caduceo en… mejor no digo dónde. Mercurio clavó su puñal por debajo del mentón del gigante, e Hipólito cayó muerto. Neptuno alzó las aguas y las enrolló alrededor de Polibotes, apresándolo. Poseidón saltó a su cabeza y se la agarró como para quebrarle el cuello. Me acerqué corriendo tan rápido como pude, y comencé a trepar por las piernas del gigante. Me aferré con fuerza y salté hacia arriba, pero no me agarré otra vez. Enterré a Riptide en el ombligo de Polibotes, y él cayó muerto de espaldas con un grito ahogado de muerte. Mientras todo esto sucedía, escuché un grito:

¡Zeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuus!-

Me di la vuelta y observé lo que pasaba. Porfirión gritaba de rabia, dándose cuenta de que estaba perdiendo. Le pegó un puñetazo a Zeus y lo estampó contra el suelo. Luego lo mandó a volar contra un pilar al pie del olimpo. Júpiter arremetió contra Porfirión, pero el gigante se dio la vuelta, y de un revés lo hizo girar hacia atrás y caer de cabeza al suelo. Jason corrió hacia él, lanza en mano. Casi llegando, giró sobre su eje y le lanzó su escudo girando. Porfirión pudo verlo venir a gran velocidad, pero no llegó a reaccionar. Le pegó en la nariz, y Jason saltó sobre él, ayudándose con la lanza para poder escalar. Porfirión lo agarró con la mano, pero Jason fue más rápido. En cuanto lo atrapó, bajó su lanza en su mano y abrió un agujero en ella. Pude ver a Zeus levantándose, apoyándose en el pilar. Miré a Poseidón.

¿Por qué no matamos tú y yo a Porfirión?-pregunté, sintiendo la urgente necesidad de salir corriendo a matarlo.

Mi padre tragó, temeroso.

Sólo Zeus lo puede matar, con cualquier semidiós de por medio, pero sólo Zeus. Porfirión es inmune al resto de nosotros.-

Annabeth y Grover llegaron a mi lado corriendo, y se quedaron mirando lo que sucedía. Jason salió disparado de la mano de Porfirión hacia arriba, impulsado por él. El gigante se quedó atónito examinándose la mano y agarrándosela ante el dolor de la perforación. Tenía que ayudar a Jason, al menos hasta que Zeus entrara en combate otra vez. Hice ademán de ir hacia él, pero Poseidón me agarró del brazo.

Zeus ya se levanta.-me dijo.

Annabeth agarró mi mano y la apretó fuertemente. Se veía sudorosa y con miedo. Jason cayó directo hacia la cara de Porfirión y enterró su lanza en su frente. Saltó al suelo y se alejó un poco. Zeus, Júpiter y Jason reaccionaron al mismo tiempo. Alzaron sus brazos hacia el cielo y los bajaron violentamente, en un movimiento fluido y veloz. Tres rayos cayeron del cielo con una potencia devastadora. Jason y los dos dioses se conectaron a través de los rayos, y, a su vez, los tres atacaron a Porfirión. La escena era terrible. Un rayo caía sobre Zeus y se dividía en tres –yendo hacia Jason, Júpiter y Porfirión-. Los otros dos rayos hacían exactamente lo mismo. Finalmente, la fuerza del semidiós comenzó a menguar. Dejó de hacer esfuerzos descomunales, y cayó desmayado al suelo. Solo entonces pude ver a Porfirión, pero de él no quedaba nada más que un cuerpo carbonizado y humeante. Un segundo más tarde, todos estallamos en vítores y aplausos. Abracé a Grover, luego a Poseidón y a Neptuno –sí, aunque nunca en toda mi vida lo había visto, de alguna forma era también mi padre, o al menos algo parecido-, y finalmente a Annabeth. Los romanos rugían irguiéndose victoriosos ante los gigantes. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde la fundación de Roma, y desde allí, griegos y romanos se habían enfrentado en sangrientas batallas –la última de ellas fue la guerra civil americana, que fue desde mil ochocientos sesenta y uno, hasta mil ochocientos sesenta y cinco-. Finalmente, habían vuelto a unirse para hacer frente a una amenaza común. Sin embargo, muchos habían muerto para esto. Zeus vino después de palmear un par de veces a su hijo para despertarlo. Su armadura de combate estaba desgarrada por todas partes, pero él lucía como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada.

Aún no hemos terminado. Gea sigue siendo un problema.-

Capítulo 29

La recta final

No sabría decir por dónde nos llevaba Hades. Estábamos haciendo un viaje sombra a las Puertas de la Muerte. Sólo ahora que los gigantes habían desaparecido otra vez, y Gea estaba a solo un paso de salir, podíamos ir hacia allí estando seguros de que mientras viviéramos, a los humanos normales no les pasaría nada. Los cíclopes habían tapado, con planchas de acero de un grosor de veinte centímetros y un peso de diez toneladas, toda la zona cubierta con la sustancia negra burbujeante que dejaban los monstruos, ahora, al morir. El viaje sería largo. A pesar de ser un viaje sombra, teníamos que llegar a lo más profundo del Tártaro, y Hades apenas recordaba el camino. Hacía eones que no iba hacia allí. Este viaje no era descontrolado como el que hacía con Nico o la señorita O'Leary, era lento y aburrido, además de suave y adormecedor. Íbamos sentados de tres en tres en una especie de tren. Annabeth estaba a mi derecha, aferrando mi mano. Estaba blanca como el papel. Nunca había creído vivir para ver a un dios primordial. A mi izquierda, Grover tarareaba una canción, imitando el ruido de unas raíces creciendo muy, pero muy, aceleradas.

Grover.-

Él me miró, sin dejar de tararear. A nuestras espaldas, Leo hablaba con Thalia sobre algo, pero no llegaba a entender. Los cuernos de Grover comenzaban a enroscarse ya. Con unos años más, se parecerían a los que había tenido el dios Pan hasta la muerte.

En verdad… siento lo que te dije antes. Sobre Annabeth y las raíces.-me obligué a disculparme, aunque aún quería pegarle.

Grover dejó de tararear su canción y frunció los labios.

No.-dijo.- Soy yo el que tiene que pedir perdón. Annabeth es mi amiga… ¡diablos, es más como mi hermana humana!-reconoció.- Debí haberlo intentado, con o sin tus amenazas.-

Cabeceé a un lado y seguí mirándolo.

Está todo bien.-me obligué a decir. Annabeth apretó un poco más mi mano cuando Hades aceleró al tomar una curva cerrada y luego otra. Finalmente se acomodó recto otra vez.

Grover se distrajo otra vez por su tarareo y ahora imitó pájaros cantando. Me volví hacia Annabeth.

Ey.-

Ella me miró. Los veinticuatro dioses iban adelante, con Hades y Plutón. Su rostro estaba tieso.

Quería… bueno, hablar.-dije. Ella asintió.- Sobrevivimos antes. Pero los gigantes no son nada comparados con Gea.-

Lo sé.-respondió ella al instante.

La miré a los ojos.

Sobre lo que dije antes…-empecé.

No sigas.-dijo ella, sonriendo.- Ya sé dónde vas a parar. Y no tengo intención de hacer otra pregunta inocente.-declaró.

Pero…-

Percy, -empezó ella.- me trajiste de vuelta del Inframundo. Me empujaste para que ese minotauro no me matara. Me dijiste que me amabas. Indirectamente, pero lo hiciste.-agregó, al ver mi expresión.- No puedo pedirte nada más. No necesito ninguna prueba para saber sobre esto.-afirmó, felizmente.

Iba a besarla, cuando de repente Hades tomó otra abrupta curva, luego otra, y finalmente se detuvo en seco. Todos cabeceamos levemente hacia adelante, y vimos por fin las Puertas de la Muerte. Plutón habló sin más.

Esto no es una broma.-dijo.- No cometan ninguna imprudencia. Un paso en falso, y pasarán la eternidad aquí.-

Hades miraba con inquietud unas dobles puertas abiertas a kilómetros de distancia. Parecía estar pensando en cómo cerrarlas, pero a juzgar por su seño, no había forma.

¡Adelante!-Zeus elevó la voz.

Bajamos todos del "tren", respondiendo a su llamado. El Inframundo era distinto aquí. Este lugar era mucho peor que los Campos de Castigo de Hades. Mucho, mucho, peor.

Saldremos de aquí.-me reconfortó Annabeth.- Ya verás.-

Ojalá yo estuviera tan seguro como ella. Empezamos a caminar.

Este lugar no tiene descripción. Imagina un sitio, lo más horroroso que puedas. Dibújalo en tu cabeza, y memorízalo. Ahora multiplícalo por un millón. Aún no estás cerca de saber cómo era el lugar donde estaban las Puertas de la Muerte. Lo único que me impulsaba a quedarme allí era la presencia de Annabeth, Grover, Neptuno y Poseidón –sí, ahora tenía dos padres, uno romano y una griego. Genial, ¿no?-.

¿Hay alguna razón por la que se llame "Puertas de la Muerte?-pregunté a Poseidón.

Él suspiró, recordando el pasado.

Aquí, Cronos castró a Urano.-me dijo.- El nombre no apela a algo en concreto, pero Zeus lo llamó así y Hades y yo no pusimos objeciones.-me explicó.

Seguimos caminando durante un rato, hasta que llegamos a las puertas. Allí, una mujer de mi altura se paseaba tranquilamente de aquí para allá. Los veinticuatro dioses murmuraron.

Gea.-dijeron los griegos.

Tellus.-los romanos.

Me quedé mirándola, pasmado. Tenía a Gea delante de mí, y parecía tan inocente como inofensiva, pero no me dejé llevar por las apariencias. Recordé que eso era malo. Destapé mi bolígrafo, y me preparé para la pelea más difícil de toda mi vida. En el pasado, había peleado con Ares, el dios de la guerra, con Luke, cuando estaba poseído por Cronos, con Anteo, un gigante hermanastro mío de eones de edad, y Polifemo, algo así como el rey de los cíclopes –sin llegar a matarlo-.

Oh.-dijo Gea, reparando en nosotros. Su expresión se tornó disgustada. Luego se hizo de odio.- Ustedes otra vez. ¿Son veinticuatro ahora?-se burló.- ¿Es que has tenido más ideas, Zeus?-

El rey de los dioses agitó su rayo maestro, dispuesto a disparar en cuanto fuera necesario.

No puedes ganar, Gea.-dijo, convencido.

La titánide negó con la cabeza.

No lo entiendes, nieto mío. Tú eres quien no tiene posibilidad.-

¡Ludere nobis timet, luppiter!-ladró Lupa, poniéndose al frente.

¡Conclude, senex lupum!-le gritó Gea enfurecida.- ¡Ahora verán de lo que soy capaz por amor a mis hijos!-

Capítulo 30

El Olvidado se alza

Zeus negó con la cabeza.

¿Amor? Tú no sabes lo que es el amor.-le reprochó.

Miré a Hera, que tenía la vista clavada en Gea. A su lado, Juno comenzaba a impacientarse.

¡¿Y tú sí?!-Gea apretó los puños, preparada para matarnos de un único y devastador golpe.

Ahora Poseidón y Neptuno dieron un paso al frente, enfadados.

¡¿Y tus hijos?!-le gritaron, al unísono.

Se referían a Cronos, a los titanes y a los gigantes, eso era obvio. Gea se enfureció aún más, si es que eso era posible.

¡¿Y los tuyos?!-preguntó, clavando su mirada en mí.

Pude sentir a todos a mí alrededor volviéndose para mirarme. Tenía que contestarle algo, y ya.

¡Sólo conoces el odio!-grité, en respuesta, a la vez que daba un paso al frente y me ponía al lado de Poseidón.- ¡¿Por qué cree que ellos la condenaron al Tártaro?!-señalé a todos sus nietos.

Gea rechinó los dientes.

¡Porque…!

Hacer lo que hice a continuación, era una insensatez que posiblemente me costaría la vida, pero ya había empezado a hablar para cuando quise darme cuenta de lo que hacía.

¡Sus hijos fueron criados sin afecto! ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa de ser lo que son! ¡La tienes tú, Gea!-le grité.

¡¿Te atreves a…?!-

¡Sí, me atrevo!-

A mis espaldas, los romanos chocaron sus lanzas contra sus escudos, y los centauros comenzaron a rasgar el suelo con sus pezuñas, preparados para atacar cuando fuera necesario.

¡Joven insolente!-gritó Gea. Con cada una de mis palabras, se había enfurecido más y más.- ¡Urano…!-

¡Urano no tiene nada que ver!-le grité.- ¡Es tu culpa que Cronos sea retorcido! ¡Es tu culpa que Rea se volviera contra él! ¡Porque quería a Zeus, Rea traicionó a Cronos! ¡Eso es amor!-realmente parecía que yo era un filósofo, todos escuchaban atentamente. El continuo ruido de los escudos de los romanos y el de las pezuñas de los centauros rasgando el suelo, me hizo recordar que no estaba solo.

Gea avanzó hacia nosotros.

Se acabó.-dijo, en un susurro bastante audible.

Los veinticuatro dioses se lanzaron hacia ella. Instintivamente, agarré a Annabeth y a Grover y los sujeté para que no corrieran. Los centauros y los cíclopes salieron disparados tras los dioses, directo hacia Gea. A pocos metros de nosotros, Jason había agarrado a Piper y a Leo, y este último apretaba ahora el brazo de Thalia para que ella no saliera corriendo. Nico se quedó quieto donde estaba, desinteresado en la opción de atacar a Gea. Que Jason, Leo y yo hubiéramos reaccionado, fue una suerte. La diosa primordial sólo agitó su mano. La tierra a sus pies se estremeció y se removió a una velocidad incalculable. Movió su otra mano, y todos los que iban hacia ella volaron por los aires, incapaces de mantenerse en el suelo. Retorció ambas manos en un movimiento raro y, cuando todos cayeron de nuevo al piso, la tierra los tragó hasta la cintura. Ninguno de ellos era capaz de moverse ahora.

Así que…-empezó Gea.- ¿esta es tu gran ofensiva, Zeus? Te creía más competente. Podrás haber derrotado a mi hijo Cronos, pero no puedes hacerme frente a mí.-

Zeus no contestó. Intentaba salir de la tierra, pero no parecía ser capaz. Teníamos que ayudarlos.

No intenten nada.-nos dijo Gea- O los mato.-amenazó.- A todos.-parecía estar contenta disfrutando de nuestras caras.

¿Qué ganas matándolos?-le planteó Annabeth.

Todos aferramos nuestras armas, preparados para pelear.

¡Venganza!-respondió Gea al instante.

Vino hacia nosotros a gran velocidad –demasiado para mi gusto-.

¡Cuidado!-gritó Annabeth, tirando de mí.

Su reacción había sido prácticamente instantánea, pero, aun habiendo tirado de mí, Gea alcanzó a pegarme. Tuve la sensación, por un momento, de que me pegaba sin dientes, pero me los toqué y allí estaban, todos bien afirmados. Mientras me levantaba apoyándome en Annabeth, pude ver a Piper y a Jason cayendo al suelo y a Gea pegándole a Leo. Luego siguió con Thalia, y finalmente con Nico. Todos estaban fuera de combate, salvo Grover, Annabeth y yo. El sátiro no podría hacer gran cosa, tenía más de sanador que de guerrero, así que uno menos. Me aferré a mi espada como a mi propia vida, y Annabeth hizo eso con su cuchillo. Gea se había detenido. Estaba mirando cuán rápido caíamos abatidos, con sólo un golpe. Se volvió hacia nosotros.

¡Sátiros fuera!-rugió, y la tierra apresó a Grover.

¡Oye! ¡Eso no se vale!-gritó el sátiro, exasperado.

¿Tú no amas la naturaleza?-le planteó.- ¡Ahí tienes tu naturaleza!-se volvió hacia nosotros, haciendo caso omiso de Grover, que se retorcía de dolor ante el apriete del montículo de tierra que lo apresaba.- Los dejaré dos contra uno. Así tienen un poco de ventaja.-nos dedicó una muy amplia sonrisa maliciosa.

Con gran esfuerzo, Poseidón se giró hacia mí.

¡No la escuches, Percy! ¡Está jugando contigo!-

¡Silencio, Poseidón!-

Una gruesa línea de tierra le tapó la boca a mi padre, y él dejó de hablar tras varios intentos, que, obviamente, fueron en vano. Zeus se removió un poco, pero Gea lo apretó aún más. A él y a todos los otros dioses también. Si había tenido miedo con los gigantes, esto me daba terror.

¿No podemos…?-

¿Encontrar una solución pacífica?-gritó Gea, anticipándose a mí.- Lo lamento. ¡No!-

Agitó la mano y la tierra se movió delante de nosotros. Nos llegó algo así como una ola y Annabeth y yo salimos disparados hacia atrás.

¡Me aburro!-se quejó Gea, entusiasmada en ver cómo aterrizábamos de espaldas.

Escuché un ruido de huesos rotos a mi lado y temí lo peor. Escuché un grito ahogado de dolor. Me arrastré hasta Annabeth y la examiné. Algún hueso se había roto, pero no podía saber cuál.

¿Estás bien?-pregunté, desesperado.

Ella tosió y asintió con la cabeza.

Sólo el brazo… ¡AY!-

Sin darme cuenta, acababa de apretárselo.

Oh, lo…-

Sí.-me cortó ella.- Vamos, ayúdame a ponerme de pie.-

Dejé que se apoyara en mí y se pusiera de pie. Gea estaba delante de nosotros, muerta de risa.

Vaya.-dijo, poniéndose las manos en la cintura.- ¿Esta es toda la pelea que pueden darme?-sugirió, iracunda.- ¡Son tan miserables como sus padres! ¡Hasta me hacen dudar, ¿saben?! ¡Uno podría llegar a decir que, en realidad, ni siquiera son hijos de dioses! Um, ¿cuál era la palabra? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Bastardos!-gritó, en nuestra cara.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Los veinticuatro dioses movieron sus ojos, siguiéndome. Detrás de Gea, los otros cinco semidioses se pusieron de pie, llenos de furia, pero yo llegué primero. Gea movió la mano, alzando tierra delante de mí para impedirme el paso, pero yo fui más rápido. Su muro se humedeció y estalló en pedacitos de tierra húmeda que le pegaron en la cara. Se los quitó de encima, pero ya era tarde. Acababa de hundirle mi espada en el estómago. Los dioses se quedaron mirando atontados lo que sucedía. En ese instante, las armas de Jason, Nico, Piper, Thalia y Leo se enterraron en el cuerpo de Gea. El cuchillo de Annabeth pasó sobre mi cabeza y se estacó en la frente de la titánide. Por un momento, creí que se había acabado, pero solo logramos enfurecerla más. Gea gritó de furia, y nuestras armas se deshicieron. Me encontré atrapando aire en las manos. Riptide ya no existía. Reaccioné instintivamente pegándole un puñetazo, pero fue como pegarle a una pared de hormigón. La piel sobre mis nudillos se rajó y se llenó de tierra.

¡Idiota!-Gea alzó los brazos, y lanzó tierra por doquier, mandándonos a todos a volar hacia atrás.

Aterricé ya sin fuerzas para seguir peleando. Cuando estaba por aceptar la muerte, se me ocurrió la idea. "_Urano"_, dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza. Recordé mi sueño sobre los titanes en el fondo del Tártaro y lo que me había dicho la esfinge: "Los titanes no están intentando vengarse de ti. Son rencorosos, sí, pero eso no les impide darse cuenta de que si Gea se alza, no tendrán oportunidad de matarte." Urano tenía que aparecer. Jason. Él podía llamarlo. Urano era el titán cielo, y la jurisdicción de Zeus era la misma. Corrí hasta Jason, desarmando las paredes de tierra que Gea ponía en mi camino. Su risa maníaca me decía que sólo estaba jugando con nosotros un rato antes de despedazarnos.

¡Jason! ¡Jason!-empecé a gritar antes de alcanzarlo.- ¡Rézale a Urano! ¡Rézale a Urano!-

Gea no paró de reírse, aun habiendo escuchado.

¡Urano está muerto!-gritó Jason, evitando ser aplastado por un muro de tierra.

¡No, no, rézale! ¡Hazlo!-

Jason cerró los ojos, convencido de que iba a morir, y murmuró unas palabras. De pronto, se oyeron pasos en el hueco que dejaban las Puertas de la Muerte. Eran pasos lentos, como si quien los ejecutaba hubiera pasado mucho tiempo sin caminar, y casi hubiera olvidado cómo hacerlo. La risa de Gea cesó abruptamente y su expresión se hizo de miedo puro. Todos los presentes nos quedamos mirando el hueco de la puerta. Urano apareció finalmente en el umbral. Aún podían verse marcas en los lugares donde Cronos lo había cortado con su guadaña. Comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros, totalmente seguro de sí mismo. Esbozó una sonrisa y se paró delante de Gea.

Siempre tan altanera y confiada. No vas a cambiar nunca.-Urano hizo crujir sus nudillos, preparado para desollarla viva.

Gea parecía haberse quedado sin habla.

Padre…-

Urano miró a Afrodita y a Venus.

Yo soy.-afirmó.- Lamento que nacieras de esa forma, Afrodita.-

Gea pareció recuperarse.

¡¿Y no lamentas haber condenado a todos tus hijos al Tártaro?!-

No.-contestó Urano al instante.

Maldito seas, hijo de…-

¡Cállate!-le gritó.- ¡Todo lo que Delfos dice, se cumple! ¡Y mis hijos fueron, y son, bestias, tal como él dijo!-

Gea explotó de rabia e intentó matar a Urano, pero él alzó la mano hacia el techo, y éste se rompió al instante. Un humo denso y oscuro como las túnicas de Hades y Plutón entró por la grieta y fue hasta la mano de Urano, donde formó algo parecido a un tornado. Finalmente, se transformó en un rayo más grande aún que el rayo maestro de Zeus y Urano lo lanzó contra Gea. Ella no tuvo la menor oportunidad. Levantó una inmensa cantidad de paredes de tierra en el trayecto del rayo, pero éste colisionó contra todas y cada una sin menguar fuerzas. Chocó contra la diosa y la mandó a volar. Urano llamó otro rayo y lo dirigió un poco más allá de Gea. Reventó, creando una explosión devastadora, y la titánide voló directo hacia él. Urano la atrapó por el cuello y la lanzó al aire. Llamó otro rayo y lo lanzó contra ella sin piedad. Gea cayó al suelo, ya sin fuerzas, llena de quemaduras. Urano se acercó hasta ella y puso su pie sobre su estómago, obligándola a permanecer en el suelo. Le hizo señas a Jason para que acercara y le dijo algo. El hijo de Zeus asintió y volvió con su padre, al que ayudó a salir de la tierra. Así, llamó a cada uno de los otros mestizos, y les dijo algo. Por último me llamó a mí. Me acerqué con algo de miedo. Urano era terriblemente poderoso. Acababa por inspirarte muchísimo miedo, ya fueras su amigo o su enemigo.

Muchacho.-me dijo, como si me conociera desde siempre.- Se acabó por fin. Tu historia termina aquí. Un gran héroe, que trajo de vuelta a la vida al difunto Urano.-

¿Difunto? ¡Pero si estaba justo delante de mí!

¿Muerto, usted?-pregunté, atónito. Urano asintió.- Pero si está delante de mí, hablándome.-

Urano negó con la cabeza, sonriente, como si hubiera estado esperando que yo preguntara eso.

No lo entiendes. La existencia de un dios es bastante insustancial. Depende de las creencias de la gente. ¿Por qué crees que yo había desaparecido para la primera gigantomaquia? Ya nadie creía en mí. ¿Por qué piensas que los dioses tienen dos partes? Porque los romanos los idearon de otra forma. Sin embargo, los griegos seguían existiendo. ¿Por qué supones que ahora he aparecido de nuevo?-

Ahora todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido. El hecho de que los dioses romanos aparecieran en la batalla, se debía a que los semidioses romanos les habían rezado pidiendo ayuda. Pero lo de la esfinge…

Tuve un sueño.-le dije.- Sobre sus hijos.-

Urano asintió. Se lo conté detalladamente, ya que no era largo, y acabé diciéndole que la esfinge que me acompañó a la guerra contra los gigantes había dicho que, ahora, los titanes no eran mis enemigos. Gea intentó incorporarse, haciendo a un lado el pie de Urano, pero él la pateó en la cara y la dejó fuera de combate.

El sueño fue una artimaña mía. Mis hijos comenzaron a creer en mí otra vez, aceptándome ahora como otra cosa, descreyendo la versión de Gea, y entendiendo el hecho de que yo los encerrara en el Tártaro al nacer o los desterrara. Ellos estaban predestinados a destronarme y matarme, y así lo hicieron. Pero como he dicho, sólo conque alguien creyera en mí, renacería. Es cierto que necesito un cuerpo puente para alcanzar mi verdadera esencia, tal como Cronos, pero como puedes ver, no me hace tanta falta. Puedo derrotar a Gea sin eso.-

Imaginé el terrible poder que Urano tendría si usaba un cuerpo puente y alcanzaba su verdadera forma.

Pero, y entonces, ¿usted se nombró a sí mismo a propósito? El plan casi cuesta la vida de una amiga.-

Amiga es poco para describir la conexión.-comentó Urano. Había olvidado que los dioses primordiales siempre sabían todo, bajo cualquier circunstancia.- Era un riesgo a correr. ¿Quién crees que impulsó a Hera para hablarte abiertamente y explicarte todas esas cosas? Fui yo.-se declaró.- Así fue como luego uniste a Atenea y a Poseidón trayendo a esa chica de vuelta a la vida. Sabía que ellos dos estarían de acuerdo en eso. Después de todo, Annabeth es hija de Atenea, y Poseidón daría el mundo por un amigo. Tú eres su hijo. Darías más aún por alguien que amas. Ellos fueron el motivo por el cual los dioses bajaron a la pelea.-

Muy bien, además de mi bisabuelo, ocupaba lugar de padre. Me gustaba tener cerca a Urano, me caía bien.

Si no tienes más preguntas…-

Había millones de cosas que quería saber sobre él y sobre algunas cosas que habían sucedido, pero una me atormentaba más que el resto. La Gran Profecía. Se habían cumplido sólo tres renglones, de los cuales dos se habían revertido. Abrí la boca para preguntar, cuando Urano se anticipó a mi pregunta, y soltó la respuesta completa.

Es curioso. Pero, si quieres mi opinión…-empezó.- Delfos dijo mientras vivía… que una vez cometería un gran error. Cuando eso sucediera, su poder de clarividencia se liberaría a la humanidad, y quedaría tan dividido que ya nadie podría ver el futuro y armar una profecía. Ese error se cumplió. En esta última Gran Profecía, sólo se cumplieron tres líneas, de las cuales dos se revertieron. Delfos ha descendido por fin a las Islas de los Bienaventurados. Y tú acabas de revertir la historia de cualquier héroe.-acabó por cambiar de tema.- ¿Quieres saber por qué todos acababan mal?-me quedé pensando un momento y acabé asintiendo.- Porque aun cuando sabían a qué estaban jugando, no arriesgaban mucho su propio pellejo por alguien que querían. Les interesaba más el ser reconocidos, que el ser queridos.-Urano parecía lamentar eso, pero yo estaba feliz.

Por alguna estúpida razón, mi pregunta salió de mi boca como si fuera un niño pequeño que cree que todo es posible.

¿Estarás alguna vez en mi cumpleaños?-

Urano se volvió hacia mí, y se quedó mirándome. Su rostro demacrado por el paso de los eones se iluminó por un momento, y luego volvió a apagarse, volvió a adquirir su expresión normal, inexpresiva.

No creo que pueda.-lamentó.- Pero aprovecha mientras vivas y forja buenas relaciones con tu familia. Procura llevarte bien con Hades y Zeus.-sus ojos adquirieron una mirada de picardía- Y no nos olvidemos de Atenea.-dijo, en un susurro casi inaudible.

Asentí. Me sentía estúpido. Urano se cargó al hombro el cuerpo de Gea, quien ahora estaba inconsciente, y lo acompañé hasta el hueco de la puerta. Todos los dioses lo miraban con respeto. Lo quisieran o no, Urano les había salvado la vida a todos.

Espera.-le dije, cuando cruzaba el umbral.

Tiró el cuerpo de Gea a la oscuridad, y me miró por encima de su hombro. Sólo entonces reparé en que estos estaban caídos y él caminaba encorvado, como si llevara un inmenso peso en la espalda. Annabeth vino hasta mí, y me agarró la mano. La expresión de Urano se aflojó al verlo, y luego sonrió con melancolía. Quería decirle que sentía que tuviera que vivir así, pero se anticipó a mí.

Es todo culpa mía.-dijo.- Si yo hubiera querido a mis hijos, ellos habrían sido diferentes. No dejen que pase otra vez.-estas palabras las dirigió no sólo a mí, sino también a todos los dioses.

Me tendió la mano y se la agarré con la que yo tenía libre. Hizo lo mismo con Annabeth, ya que la tenía a dos pasos, y sonrió al resto antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad sin fin, más allá de las Puertas de la Muerte.

Bueno, y ahora, ¿cómo la cerramos?-preguntó Grover entusiasmado.

En realidad, ya están cerradas.-contestó Hades, intentando atravesar el umbral con la mano sin poder hacerlo.

¿Qué? Pero, ¿y las puertas abiertas a los lados? Pregunté por ellas, y Hades respondió antes que nadie.

Son sólo decoración. Quedaban mejor así. Las puertas no son necesarias. Nada puede salir si no es convocado. Gea fue convocada por los gigantes antes de que murieran, y Urano fue convocado por él.-señaló a Jason.

Entonces, todo se había acabado. Volví con Annabeth y Grover hasta el "tren" de Hades, y nos sentamos los tres juntos. El viaje de regreso se cumplió enseguida. En cuanto salimos, me encontré con Quirón, que estaba esperándome. Habíamos viajado hasta Central Park, y acabábamos de salir del Inframundo por la entrada de Orfeo.

Percy.-me dijo.- Será mejor que vayas a ver a tu madre. Y…-bajó la cabeza para observarme mejor.- Poseidón me ha dicho que quieres irte de tu casa. A vivir aparte de tu familia.-

Asentí con la cabeza. Annabeth me apretó la mano. La emocionaba la idea. Grover comenzó a masticar una lata de gaseosa –no sé de dónde la sacó, probablemente del suelo-.

Sí.-dije.- Quiero…-miré un momento a Annabeth.- Queremos…-me corregí. Quirón sonrió.- comenzar una vida.-

Me gusta la idea, Percy, pero, ¿has pensado dónde vivir?-

Bueno, ahí me tomaba por sorpresa.

Aquí en New York no hay apartamentos libres en este momento, pero… siempre se puede construir una nueva cabaña en el Campamento Mestizo.-Quirón se cruzó de brazos, esperando mi respuesta.

Miré a Annabeth.

¿Te gusta la idea?-le pregunté. A mí me encantaba la idea de ir a vivir allí, pero no la obligaría si no quería.

Me complací enormemente cuando ella afirmó que así lo quería, y le dimos el "sí" definitivo a Quirón.

Oye, idiota.-Annabeth me pegó un codazo… ¡con su brazo quebrado! Pero no dio muestras de dolor.

Tu brazo…-le dije.

Apolo ya lo curó.-dijo, con una sonrisa.- Mientras hablabas con Urano. ¿Qué te dijo?-

Le expliqué brevemente lo que me había dicho mi bisabuelo. Se sorprendió de que el viejo fuera tan sentimental y explicativo, y nos pusimos de camino al departamento de mi mamá. Mientras nos íbamos yendo, pude ver a Leo besando a Thalia en un rincón, y a Jason y Piper haciendo lo mismo. "Bien hecho.", pensé, "Por fin se decidieron."

Tras hablar con mi mamá y Paul, y contarles detalladamente todo lo que sucedió, Annabeth y yo partimos de regreso al Campamento Mestizo. Nada había cambiado. Yo había creído que del campamento quedaban sólo cenizas, pero estaba equivocado. Allí estaba todo: las cabañas formando una omega griega con el árbol enorme en el centro de la parte circular. Más allá, la Casa Grande se erguía. Este año, la cuenta para el collar tenía grabada una imagen de Urano pisando a Gea. Tyson y Briares construyeron la cabaña en la que Annabeth y yo íbamos a vivir, por lo que se levantó relativamente rápido. La habían hecho enorme, y no iba a costarnos nada. Hasta los muebles habían sido construidos a mano con piezas de madera de los árboles del perímetro del campamento. Peleo, el dragón guardián, se acostaba de vez en cuando en el techo cuando no estaba de vigilancia y nos prohibía dormir, pero a nosotros no nos molestaba. El símbolo de nuestra cabaña era una lechuza que aferraba un tridente en sus patas. Dionisio decía que nuestra cabaña se veía como la casa de muñecas de las hijas pequeñas de Afrodita, pero era su manera de decir que estaba bien construida. Desperté el día después de mudarme a la que sería mi casa por un largo tiempo, y me vestí apresuradamente. Estaba llegando tarde al entrenamiento. Llegué al prado, pero ya no había nadie allí excepto Annabeth.

¿Entrenamos solos hoy?-pregunté.

Ella asintió, y preparó su espada.

Quirón quiere que entrenes con distracciones.-

¿Distracciones? ¡Por favor! ¡Pero si aquí no hay nadie!-

Annabeth se rió y dejó su espada quieta a un lado. Llevó su otra mano a mi cuello, y se acercó a mí. Cuando estaba por besarla, movió velozmente su mano hasta mi cintura y me arrancó la espada de la vaina. Giró sobre su eje y se quedó con su espada en mi garganta. Retrocedí rápidamente hacia atrás.

¡Eso es injusto!-me quejé.

Primera regla en combate: nunca dejes que el oponente te distraiga.-me retó, esbozando una sonrisa.

¡Bien, bien!-me quejé, en respuesta.

Pero yo ya estaba pensando en algo. En cuanto me tendió la espada, la agarré del antebrazo haciendo que soltara a Riptide –sí, mi espada se había materializado otra vez-, y con la otra mano le robé su arma, la cual clavé en el suelo. La atrapé por la cintura y la atraje hacia mí.

Primera regla en amor: nunca hagas esperar.-

Eres un idiota, sesos de alga.-llegó a murmurar ella.

En medio de unas risitas estúpidas, la besé.

Epílogo

Veinte años después

Urano había tenido razón. Ya no existían los oráculos. El alma de Delfos había llegado por fin a las Islas de los Bienaventurados. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que había terminado la guerra. Aquellos veinte años habían sido los mejores de mi vida. Visitábamos a nuestros padres cada mes, tanto a los mortales como a los Olímpicos. Annabeth tenía que ir al Olimpo cada mes para ver que se cambiaran las decoraciones y las estructuras.

Por suerte, nunca hubo ningún parto "cráneo-cerebral." Nuestro primer hijo llegó cuando teníamos veintitrés. El segundo y el tercero –gemelos- llegaron tres años después. Habíamos decidido llamarlos Luke –por nuestro difunto amigo-, Rachel-que había fallecido durante el ataque de Porfirión al Campamento Mestizo- y Charles –en honor a Beckendorf-. Grover había llamado a su hija Penélope –por una hermana muerta de Enebro-. Piper y Jason aparecían para los solsticios de verano e invierno y algunas ocasiones más –estos días estaban el Campamento Mestizo-. Tenían un hijo y una hija, cuyos nombres eran Frank –por un amigo de Jason que había muerto luchando contra los gigantes, antes de ir hacia Grecia- y Hazel –una amiga de Piper que había muerto bajo las mismas circunstancias-. Nico había sido convertido en un dios menor, por Zeus, después de la guerra. Vivía en el campamento, solo, en la cabaña de Hades. Thalia había dejado libre el puesto de lugarteniente de Artemisa tras elegir a Leo, y ahora ambos tenían dos hijas: Zoë –por Zoë Belladona, que había sido la jefa de las cazadoras antes que Thalia- y Bianca –por Bianca di Angelo, la difunta hermana de Nico, que había estado un corto período de tiempo con las cazadoras de Artemisa-. El dieciocho de Agosto de ese año, me levanté de mala gana, y me vestí como de costumbre. Mi collar de cuentas del campamento era ya bastante pesado. Me lo saqué y lo dejé en una mesita al lado de la cama. Fui hasta la cocina, y agarré a Annabeth por la cintura.

¿Todo bien?-

Sí.-contestó, mientras revolvía el contenido de una taza con una cuchara.- Luke me está dando problemas otra vez.-

¿Qué le pasa ahora?-apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, y ella se giró para mirarme.

Dice que le gusta Bianca Valdez. Y Rachel dice estar terriblemente enamorada de Frank Grace.-

Reí por lo bajo.

Terriblemente enamorada, ¿eh? Si sólo lo ha visto un par de veces.-susurré.

Eso mismo le dije.-respondió Annabeth. Dejó de revolver el café de la taza, y comenzó a preparar tostadas con mermelada.- Charly es el único que no da problemas, pero…-

Lo perderemos ante Hazel Grace.-susurré.

Annabeth sonrió y me pegó un manotazo suave en el hombro. Recordé que le había pedido algo a Leo, y me despedí de Annabeth. Partí hacia la forja, donde estaba Valdez.

¡Leo!-le grité.

¡Percy!-

Vino hasta mí y me abrazó. Él acababa de volver de unas vacaciones.

Bianca dice que Luke la está rondando.-dijo, con una sonrisa.- Te hacen creer que todo es tan fácil.-

Reímos un momento y luego seguimos hablando un rato sobre nuestros hijos. Finalmente, acabé por pedirle lo que había venido a buscar.

¿Tienes la réplica del "Égida"?-pregunté.

Sí.-respondió él, recordando que había estado trabajando quince años en el escudo, hasta que, finalmente, dos semanas atrás, había logrado terminarlo correctamente con todos los detalles.

Leo se agachó a un costado de la fragua y agarró el escudo. Se lo puso y el grabado de la cabeza de Medusa en el centro me hizo sentir algo de miedo. Luego, el escudo se cerró en una elegante pulsera.

Responde cuando aprietas el puño con fuerza.-explicó

Leo se sacó la pulsera y me la tendió. Thalia entró en la forja y saludó a Leo con un beso.

Hola, Percy.-me dijo.

Thalia.-respondí yo.

Ahora que ya no era lugarteniente de la diosa de la caza, Thalia parecía una humana normal, pero, igualmente, enfurecerla sería lo último que harías.

¿Es para Annabeth?-preguntó, señalando la pulsera.

Sí.-contesté.

Poco después, me despedí de ellos y me encaminé hacia la cabaña de Jason y Piper. Llamé a la puerta y el hijo de Zeus la abrió.

¡Percy!-dijo.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

Necesito que Piper me ayude con un regalo.-expliqué.

Él asintió y me llevó adentro. La hija de Afrodita no tuvo ningún problema en indicarme qué ponerle a la cajita como decoración, y luego me despedí de ellos después de que Jason dijera que Frank estaba entusiasmado en alguien. Me crucé con Quirón de camino, y me recordó que tenía que ir a dar la clase de espada más tarde. Luego apareció Grover –iba masticando unas latas-. Sus cuernos eran tan grandes y curvos ahora como lo habían sido una vez los del dios Pan. Dijo algo acerca del sabor de las latas, y de que era dieciocho de Agosto y salió disparado hacia la Casa Grande. Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de no molestarme. Ni Annabeth había comentado algo al respecto de qué día era hoy. Abrí la puerta de la cabaña y fui a la cocina.

¡Annabeth!-grité, escondiendo el paquetito en mi bolsillo.

Ella vino momentos después de la habitación de Luke.

¿Qué pasa?-quiso saber, parándose delante de mí.

Llevé sus manos a la altura de mi pecho y deposité el paquetito allí. Ella lo abrió con curiosidad, y enseguida se dio cuenta de qué era. Se quedó fascinada admirando el trabajo de Leo. Extendió el escudo y se quedó mirándolo con entusiasmo. Luego lo cerró y se puso la pulsera en la muñeca izquierda. Fue hasta la mesada, y abrió un cajón. Sacó un paquete pequeño de él, cuidadosamente envuelto, y me lo tendió.

Feliz cumpleaños.-me dijo.

Me besó y dejó que viera lo que había dentro. Era un marco de madera con decoraciones de oro, pero no había nada nada más. Sólo el marco, no había foto alguna.

Refleja lo que más te importa, en la forma en que lo piensas.-me explicó.- Yo estoy viéndote abrazando a Luke, Rachel y Charly.-me dijo.

Y yo la veía a ella haciendo lo mismo. Sólo Luke había heredado mis ojos y mi pelo negro a la vez. Rachel era rubia de ojos grises, y Charly tenía ojos grises también, pero pelo oscuro.

Gracias.-le susurré, besándola otra vez.

Por la tarde, fuimos al prado a dar la clase de espada, pero cuando entramos, no había nadie allí. En cuanto mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, la luz me dejó ciego.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Percy!-baló Grover desde un rincón. Tyson salió del otro lado gritando también.

Tras él, empezaron a aparecer más y más campistas. Incluso Clarisse y Chris estaban ahí –sí, ellos habían sobrevivido al ataque de Porfirión-, también los hermanos Stoll –que también habían sobrevivido-. Annabeth me atrapó en un beso, y fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Más tarde me di cuenta de que incluso los dioses estaban ahí -todos, incluyendo a Hestia-, y hasta el mismísimo Urano –que según averigüe después, había sido traído por orden de Zeus-.

Podía ver a mis hijos corriendo de aquí para allá jugando con los demás niños. Quirón le había dado su silla de ruedas a Charly, quien ahora estaba destrozándosela. Rachel cuchicheaba con sus amigas, y me sorprendí atrapando a Luke con Bianca Valdez en un rincón, pero me fui de ahí sin decir nada. A mí no me habría gustado que Poseidón me molestara cuando estaba con Annabeth como hacía Grover. Nico había venido también y discutía sobre algo con Hades, pero se acercó a felicitarme en cuanto me vio pasar. Me senté al lado de Annabeth y Poseidón se nos acercó. Él ya me había felicitado, había sido uno de los primeros en hacerlo esa tarde.

¿Todo bien?-preguntó, sentándose en frente nuestro.

Annabeth y yo asentimos con la cabeza.

Antes, cuando no estaban, le presté a Luke mi tridente.-dijo, sonriendo.- Si miran a su derecha, podrán ver la catástrofe natural que causó.-dijo, como si fuera un guía que estaba dando un relato turístico.

Miramos a donde nos dijo, y vimos que el árbol de Hiperión había perdido algunas ramas, y las cabañas que formaban la omega griega habían perdido todas sus ventanas y puertas. Nos reímos un rato de los campistas, que se gritaban unos a otros sin entender qué había sucedido realmente.

Te dejo con Poseidón un momento, ¿sí?-

Annabeth asintió. Miré a mi padre un momento y me dirigí a mi bisabuelo. Por el camino tropecé con Zeus y Hades –que curiosamente, me saludaron como si nunca me hubieran odiado, y me estrecharon la mano casi con cariño, me atrevería a decir-. Urano volteó la cabeza al escuchar que me senté frente a él. Me miró sonriente.

¿Recordamos algo importante?-me aventuré a preguntar.

Urano asintió.

Veinte años de la gigantomaquia.-dijo, recordando.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

Es normal olvidar las cosas.-dijo enseguida mi bisabuelo.- No te molestes por ello. En mí, es una costumbre.-

Pero tú escuchas muchas cosas.-le dije.- Todo lo que ocurre en el mundo.-

Sí, pero antes, mi memoria era mejor.-se quedó pensando en algo.- Hubo un detalle sobre Delfos que no te conté.-dijo.- Tuve el temor de cargarte de orgullo, pero ese no es tu problema. Es el de tu mujer.- yo asentí. El orgullo era el defecto fatídico de Annabeth, no el mío. A mí me manejaba la lealtad personal. Urano se inclinó sobre la mesa.- Delfos, en realidad, nunca se equivocaría. Cuando aún vivía, dijo que una vez, llegaría un héroe que lograría revertir **una** de sus profecías. Una de las importantes. Y aquí estás tú. Hace veinte años, contra todo pronóstico, deshiciste una profecía. Nunca pensé que pasaría tanto tiempo. Creo que es la demostración fehaciente de que Delfos es infalible, y, a la vez, de que no lo es.-

Entonces, ¿soy el fin de los héroes?-pregunté, indeciso.

Mi bisabuelo, que estaba acomodándose las solapas del traje, se sobresaltó y se volvió hacia mí.

¡¿El fin de los héroes?!-exclamó Urano, esbozando una sonrisa, abriendo los ojos y alzando las cejas.- Oh, muchacho, ¡cuánto sentido del humor! ¡No!-dijo, entre risas.- ¡No eres ni de lejos el fin de los héroes!-rió un poco más. Arrugué el entrecejo, preguntándome qué había querido decir.- Me atrevo a decir que nunca volveremos al Caos.-

Eché mi cabeza un poco hacia atrás. El Caos era el estado primigenio del cosmos infinito.

¿Cómo?-pregunté.- Pero sí volveremos al Caos alguna vez, ¿no? Es inevitable. Es una de las profecías de Delfos.-

La expresión de Urano se endureció. Obviamente, la idea no le gustaba.

Hablando en serio, -dijo- volver al Caos sería lo peor que podría pasar. Pero bueno, supongo que para los dioses, sólo significaría mucho trabajo que hacer. Y tengo que admitir que para mí también.-

Los dioses y los titanes se caracterizaban por ser fríos, pero veinte años atrás, Atenea había llorado la muerte de Annabeth.

Pero Atenea lloró cuando Annabeth murió.-le eché una mirada nerviosa, temiendo que de pronto desapareciera, pero estaba hablando con su madre y Poseidón.

Sí.-reconoció Urano.- Atenea y Poseidón son los casos particulares del tema.-dijo.- Se encariñan de cualquiera con facilidad.-

De pronto, recordé una pregunta que siempre había ardido en mi interior. Estaba por hacérsela, cuando él contestó.

Sí.-me dijo. Aún no me acostumbraba a que los dioses primordiales siempre sabían todo sobre todo, por muy reciente que fuera.- El héroe de la profecía de hace veintidós años, eras tú, Perseo.-lo miré atontado.

Pero si Luke no hubiera…-

Es cierto.-estuvo de acuerdo Urano.- Luke ayudó. Pero el héroe fuiste tú. La profecía decía que un hijo de alguno de los Tres Grandes llegaría a los dieciséis, contra todo pronóstico, y ahí estabas tú, saliendo vivo de todos los líos en los que me te metías. Por otro lado, estaba Luke, pero él no era hijo de Zeus, Hades o Poseidón, así que descuéntalo. Además, fíjate en el hecho de que en el momento en que le diste a Luke el cuchillo de Annabeth, fue el momento en que cumpliste los dieciséis. Curiosamente, el momento exacto..-miré a mi hijo Luke, que estaba haciéndose el idiota con Bianca Valdez. Rachel iba detrás de Frank Grace, y Charly estaba sentado con Annabeth mirando a sus abuelos Olímpicos con curiosidad. Miré a Urano otra vez.

Sí, pero…-

No hay más peros, Percy.-me dijo.- El héroe eras tú, como lo fuiste hace veinte años. Un humano diría erróneamente que lo que pasó, se dio gracias al hijo de Zeus, pero yo me niego a decir eso. Si tú no lo hubieras instado a rezarme, Gea habría acabado con todo a su paso. El héroe eres tú, pero no por haber detenido a Cronos, eso sí lo hizo Luke. Tú tomaste la decisión de darle el arma, de volver a confiar en él aunque significara tu muerte y la de todos sus seres queridos. Eso es ser un héroe, Percy. Los héroes se valen de los pequeños detalles, no mucho de los grandes.-afirmó Urano.- Pero, bueno, Percy, querido, son aguas pasadas. Disfruta de tu vida. Ahora, ¿dónde está la comida? ¡Tengo hambre!-

Pero antes de volver, decidí hablar con Hera. Me había mentido tiempo atrás cuando había dicho que ella había tenido que abandonar a su familia para unirse a Zeus. Era su hermana, no había dejado nada. Me senté frente a ella y me dispuse a ser vaporizado.

Señora Hera.-dije.

Ella se volvió.

¿Sí?-

Usted me mintió.-ella asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué?-

Para que hicieras algo al respecto.-dijo, sin inmutarse. Al parecer, yo seguiría viviendo.- Urano ya te explicó que Delfos dijo que una vez se equivocaría.-asentí.- Creo que Afrodita te lo explicaría mejor que yo.-declaró Hera, señalando a la otra diosa, que estaba con Hefesto en otra mesa, mirando distraídamente hacia el dios de la guerra, Ares.

Fui hasta ella, y en cuanto me vio, le pidió a Hefesto que nos dejara a solas un momento.

Sé a qué has venido.-dijo, inclinándose sobre la mesa. No había cambiado nada. Otro día que no había mujer más hermosa que ella, pero yo desde luego me quedaría con Annabeth. Afrodita estaba constantemente mirándose al espejo y arreglándose, lo que la hacía un poco insoportable, pero ese no era el tema de hoy. En este momento, estaba bastante desaliñada, a pesar de que sólo se le había corrido un poquito el maquillaje de la cara.- Es complicado.-me dijo.- Tienes que prestarme atención.-era difícil hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta con quién estaba hablando.- Aún hoy estás preguntándote por qué Hera te mintió para que te vayas a buscar Annabeth.-asentí.- Verás… todo gira alrededor de mí.-dijo.- Bueno, no de mí exactamente. Más bien, alrededor del amor. Delfos nunca tuvo clarividencia, sólo un terrible poder de deducción. Dime sino, porqué sus profecías eran de doble sentido.-me quedé pasmado. Nunca lo había pensado así, pero Afrodita tenía razón.

Y… ¿qué tiene que ver eso con el amor?-pregunté.

¿No es obvio?-suspiró, como frustrada por mi poca capacidad de razonamiento.- Hacía mucho tiempo que no le lanzaba a nadie un conjuro benéfico.-empezó.- Y decidí echarlo sobre ti. Esa es la explicación de que llegaras tan lejos por Annabeth.-dijo.- Ahora, mi bendición era antes muy débil, apenas si podía usarla para manejar mortales y pocos semidioses. Pero contigo se potenció. Porque tú ya estabas enamorado de Annabeth antes de que yo decidiera bendecirte. Cuando se mezcló tu sentir con tu bendición, llegaste a desafiar tanto que acabaste desarmando la profecía de Delfos.-

Okey, yo no entendía nada. ¿Lo que sentía por Annabeth era una ilusión, entonces?

Oh, no.-dijo la diosa, como si me leyera el pensamiento.- No es una ilusión, es real. Delfos nunca tuvo en cuenta al amor. Y aquí está la consecuencia. Él sabía que alguna vez llegaría alguien que lo desafiaría. En realidad, según Delfos, los gigantes triunfarían en esta última guerra, pero ahí estabas tú. La prueba fehaciente de que el amor vence a todo, y a todos.-

Algo empezaba a entender ahora.

En fin, actuaste por amor a los demás, y por eso revertiste la profecía de Delfos.-terminó Afrodita. Sacó un espejo y se puso a arreglarse el maquillaje.

¿Acaso no podría haber dicho eso sin más? Bueno, no importaba, ahora ya lo sabía.

Volví a la mesa con Annabeth, y me senté a su lado. Poseidón me miró, como si tuviera que decirme algo importantísimo, y luego miró a Atenea.

Percy,-empezó.- hay algo que debes saber.-

Me estómago se retorció. Siempre que hablaba así había que prestarle atención.

Es algo personal.-

Me relajé. Entonces, no era nada muy importante. Lo era, claro, él era mi padre, pero el mundo no dependía de ello. Annabeth me codeó disimuladamente cuando Poseidón se giró para mirar a Atenea.

Están en pareja.-me susurró ella.

¿Qué?-pregunté, atontado.- Se han odiado durante milenios, ¿ahora están juntos?-

Ella asintió.

Lo deduje hace una media hora, cuando los vi entrar.-me explicó.

Bueno, um…-mi padre se dio la vuelta y me encaró.- Atenea y yo estamos saliendo, dirían ustedes.-

De acuerdo, Annabeth era infalible, tanto como Delfos había sido. Aunque ella ya me había contado su suposición, no pude evitar una auténtica sonrisa. Mi madre entró por la puerta, acompañada de Paul. Quirón me había dicho que los dejaría entrar al Campamento Mestizo para las fechas especiales si yo estaba ahí. También el padre de Annabeth venía para su cumpleaños y ocasiones como navidad o año nuevo. Esta vez había venido también, acompañando a mi mamá y a Paul. Vinieron hasta la mesa y ella me dio un gran abrazo. Paul y el señor Chase hicieron lo mismo, y los tres se sentaron en nuestra mesa. Poseidón echó una mirada a mi madre, y luego se dedicó a cuchichear con Paul sobre los resultados del partido de fútbol americano del día anterior. Mi madre me aporreaba con cosas sobre Charly y Luke, mientras el doctor Chase picaba a Annabeth con algo sobre Rachel. La madrastra de Annabeth no había podido venir hoy, pero en ocasiones también venía. Atenea hablaba con Grover sobre algo –no pude oír qué-. De todas formas, no parecía nada importante. Finalmente, pude entablar una conversación con Annabeth. Le conté mi conversación con Urano detalladamente, y ella no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír.

Creo que si me lo hubiera dicho a mí…-

Lo que, curiosamente, vengo a hacer.-dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Los cuchicheos en nuestra mesa se silenciaron. Paul y el doctor Chase miraron a Urano y se quedaron boquiabiertos.

¿U-U-Usted e-e-es U-U-Urano?-preguntó mi padrastro, que lo había reconocido en seguida como el padre de Cronos. El doctor Chase dejó escapar un susurro ininteligible, y palideció.

Sí.-dijo él sin darse importancia. Chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer tres sillas. Zeus y Hades ocuparon las otras dos.

Venimos a decirte que…-empezó uno de mis tíos, pero Urano los calló.

Digan la verdad. Acabo de obligarlos.-

Bueno, eso me bajó un poco las ganas de hablarles, pero Annabeth me apretó el brazo y, de mala gana, me quedé escuchando.

A decirte, Perseus Jackson, que…-parecía que a Zeus se le amontonaban las palabras en la boca, que no quería decirlas.

Hades le hizo el favor.

A reconocer que aquella vez necesitamos tu ayuda.-

Me quedé pasmado. Los Olímpicos habían cambiado mucho en los últimos veintisiete años. Hoy día, sólo las cabañas de Hera, Hestia y Artemisa estaban vacías. Cuando venían las cazadoras –lo que ahora habían con frecuencia-, había dos cabinas vacías –Hera y Hestia-. Los dioses habían cumplido su promesa todo este tiempo. Eso me hizo sentir mejor. No se podía ser abierto con los dioses, pero supuse que no pasaría nada por una vez.

Son mi familia.-dije.- No podía simplemente dejarlos ahí.-

Urano asintió comprensivamente con la cabeza. Zeus y Hades se miraron atónitos.

Algo me intriga, muchacho.-dijo el rey de los dioses.-

Y a mí.-reconoció el dueño del Inframundo.

Annabeth le echó una mirada nerviosa a Hades. Aún tenía malos recuerdos de su estancia en el Inframundo –me refiero a cualquiera de ellas, salvo la última-.

Eres un arquetipo de persona.-dijo mi bisabuelo. Miró de mí a Zeus, y de éste a Hades, como si esperara que ellos dijeran eso.

Eres un humano raro.-declaró Hades.

Distinto.-terció Zeus. Su voz sonaba presionada, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar.

Oh, vamos.-se quejó mi bisabuelo.- Antes de crear tanto suspenso, mejor abrácenlo.-

Pero los dioses no se movieron. Eran demasiado fríos para hacer eso. O al menos, eso creí hasta que Hades se levantó y me rodeó con los brazos lentamente, retrocediendo un par de veces al principio. Su túnica negra con caras que iban y venían de aquí para allá, ya no existía. Sin embargo, poco había cambiado. Esta era negra con estrellas pequeñas en alguna que otra parte. Finalmente, y con algo de obligación, Zeus lo imitó. Todos los presentes se quedaron atontados, pero tan pronto como el rey de los dioses me soltó –para lo cual no pasó mucho tiempo-, todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. Minutos más tarde, los dos se fueron. Pasé la tarde riendo con Urano y Poseidón, hasta que finalmente, más o menos a las ocho de la tarde, se fueron todos. Mi madre y Paul se despidieron y Argos –el tipo de seguridad-, los acompañó. El doctor Chase tuvo unas palabras con Annabeth acerca de Rachel y luego se fue también. Tyson vino un momento desde las fraguas a saludar y traer un regalo –un tridente igual al de mi padre, pero no del mismo poder-. Annabeth vino hasta mi lado, y le pasé el brazo por los hombros.

¿Qué te dijo?-

Me dio consejos para cuidar a Rachel. Como si él supiera más que yo.-se quedó pensando un momento.

Orgullosa.-le susurré.

Ella se rió y me pegó en el hombro.

Lealtoso.-

¿Qué es lealtoso?-pregunté. En verdad, la palabra no existía.

Es mejor que decir: "hombre que necesita terriblemente mantener la lealtad personal", ¿no?-

Ahora fue mi turno de reírme. Luke agitaba el tridente de Poseidón y mandaba una lechuza de agua volando por todo el campamento. Los campistas corrían despavoridos ante la visión del animal asesino, comandado por un idiota de quince años. Rachel jugaba voleibol con sus tías –unas hijas de Atenea-, y cada dos por tres las bañaba en agua helada. Charly, por su parte, le mostraba a Hazel Grace un monstruo: mi leviatán. El pobre bicho había llegado dos semanas atrás, terriblemente herido. Yo lo había cuidado desde entonces, y había llamado "esfinge" al monstruo.

Sí, ya sé que suena estúpido, y que "esfinge" ya era el nombre de otro monstruo, pero lo hice en honor a la que me había ayudado veinte años atrás a llegar hasta Annabeth -al monte Tubqal-. Ella había perecido durante la última batalla. Nunca supe qué bichejo la mató, pero mejor que fuera así. Si lo encontraba, lo partiría en mil pedazos.

La cuestión es: el bicho había llegado en mal estado, y se había encariñado conmigo por cuidarlo.

La señorita O'Leary masticaba un yak de goma, y Nico, el ahora inmortal hijo de Hades, la pinchaba con un palo de madera para molestarla.

El resto del día pasó de manera normal. A última hora, me acosté, y tomé un libro de la mesita de al lado de la cama, donde estaba mi collar de cuentas del campamento. Annabeth se derrumbó a mi lado. Dejé el libro en la mesita, optando por leerlo en otro momento. La agarré entre mis brazos y me dispuse a dormir, no sin antes besarla.

Fue, por mucho, uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

120


End file.
